I found my sorceress
by DR. Who fan Tom Baker
Summary: Bella is saved from a broken heart after Edward dumps her in the woods, read as she goes on a journey that will change her life forever. This does have an original character as Bella's mate. Has some references to Star Trek, Harry Potter, and stargate. I own nothing and am being paid nothing to have a little fun!
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be similar to my other crossover story "How did I get in this mess" hopefully it is a little better written and punctuated! I again own nothing and I am getting paid nothing. I am just having a little fun enjoy!

* * *

How I found my sorceress

Chapter 1

I have been different to everyone I have ever met, for one thing I am considered a genius. I also have certain gifts. Like I can see into the future and see I will meet my soul mate, but I can't see when or where she is! I also have a photographic memory, and I can read stuff like books with just holding them! And it is sporadic at best, at times I can almost get a read on people. That is annoying as hell!

I am an orphan, I went through countless foster homes. They just didn't know how to deal with a kid that is a genius! I don't mean to brag, but I blew thru school, no really! I skipped four grades, yeah let's pick on the small kid who is smarter than you! It was hell until I finally got accepted into a college. I took everything they would let me pertaining to physics and chemistry. I even took a stab at genetics, such as it is in the late sixties!

I excelled at building high tech, or I would have if they had let me. The medical side that I took for genetics? I managed to come up with a cure for cancer. But all things go missing after I got a nasty threat and a check to keep my mouth shut. So, I tend to stay away from making any more ground-breaking discoveries. But it doesn't mean I am keeping a record of possibilities, or things I have discovered or invented.

I took my sizable check and have invested most of it and played the stock market. With my gift to see into the future? I have managed a sizable fortune. Now I didn't just sit on it I bought a wonderful ranch that went back to the bank for repo. Thirty thousand acres I bought it cheap! All because the bank was hit hard financially and needed to move it fast.

I have been sitting here doing more college homework, for extra credits of course. But I am waiting for a visitor, I think its my father. But its hard to see him, I do know he is different like me. Or I should say I am more like him? Hey its all confusing! I see myself thirty years in the future soon, I think to find my soulmate. I will see here soon so I will set my work to the side and wait, it should be anytime now…okay with in the next five minutes. And here he is! He just pops in like it was nothing, wow I can sort of see the resemblance between us.

"Hello? So, are you really my father? And can you teach me how to just pop in where ever I go? And what is your name? I can also think of a few other questions I would like to have answered but I shall wait"

"Hello Alex? Or would you like me to call you Alexander? Yes, I am your father. Now on teaching you to "pop" in where you want to go? It will be a little more involved. My name is or will be odd to you. I am also not from this realm. In my realm it's a couple hundred years to your present, and I am from a race of beings that we are considered watchers, I guess. Sorry, I tend to ramble when I am nervous. My name is a single letter in the alphabet, its Q."

"Okay, that is new. And I totally did not see that coming, so why are you just now coming today on my eighteenth birthday?"

"I am not supposed to mingle with other younger races. But I fell in love with your mother, she is a lot like you. Some people would call what you have, or powers, is called magic. I guess on some level it is. Here is the thing Alex you have a destiny! With my added powers and your mothers? We sort of made a sorcerer, you!"

"I completely lost it when you started talking about magic, I did one of my theories for a report on strange human behavior. Like magic or claims of magic. So, what you are saying is what exactly?"

"I am going to gift you with your own powers, we had bound your gifts. For the most part. But it didn't stop everything did it? Take my hands, this may sting a little!"

I took his hands and wasn't expecting to feel like I was hit with lightning! He helped me over to a chair and I could read about his life. I also saw he likes to torment a star ship crew on the Enterprise? Cool!

"Sting my ass! That fucking hurt like hell! And you could have warned me about the information overload! Not just with you but everything kicked in, OW!... what the hell? Why do I have a tattoo suddenly?"

"Well son, its part of being a sorcerer. Cool dragon by the way! And sorry for not giving you a heads up, you should see your soulmate clearly now. Focus on her, but you can't go to her just yet. You need to travel five hundred years to your past, the current master that is in this realm is back then. Something about the peace and quiet that the world had at the time."

"You have to be kidding? Nope, I see it now. So, how long will I need to train? And what about…Bella? Will she need this training also?"

"Yes, after you are done come back here and I have several gifts for you and your mate. Then you will have to travel forward in time, and it looks like you will have to save her from a vampire? Or more than one? Well she shouldn't be boring to live with! I will wait here until you get back, here. I put all my abilities in your head, now just focus on the master and will yourself to travel back in time. I usually us a snap of my fingers or something flashy."

I focus, and I find it coming easily, I do travel to the exact place and time the master said I would appear. The training was…different to say the least, what made it easier was he let me look thru his spell book. So, naturally I knew it from cover to cover. The bad side was he had quite a few black spells, but he had more grayish to white spells. He said Bella when I bring her back with me will have it a little harder.

I spent the better part of five weeks here, we had to kill a vampire or two that happened to cross our path. His book has some interesting ways to deal with them, like he could make a cure. Or, he could change them into a normal vampire, as he calls them or traditional. He said he hates the sparkling disco balls!

Well, today I go back to dad and see what kind of gifts he has for us. I just hope they are nice painless gifts! My hands were numb all day after he unbound my powers! I hope Bella has it better than I did on finding out, well dad is sitting here looking bored. I snicker as he looks at me.

"Why are you snickering son? Just because its been a couple hours since you left, I get bored easily. Normally I would pop in on the Enterprise and have fun tormenting Jean Luc Picard! Oh, and Data he is always good for a laugh. Now I will give your gifts, they are from other realms also. You will one day cross realms with your Bella, and probably any kids you will have at the time. Now when you go back to the future after Bella has finished her training, I want you to read, play video games, watch movies, and any other form of fiction. It will give you a better idea of what is to come."

"You mean like everything fiction has a universe for said fiction? Cool! It just it improves in the next thirty years, so what did you bring us dad?"

He begins to show me stuff I wouldn't have thought of in a million years! He said, and I quote magic stuff from a Harry Potter universe. Then, armor made from strange metal called vibranium. The suit was way too cool! He said it would be forty or so years to my future in that realm. The thing that caught my attention was the magic stuff, expanded trunk to a pendant with a pocket universe. He shows me how to manage everything, and then he shows me the spells to duplicate this stuff to make sure Bella has everything I do.

"There is a potion to help with getting a certain animal form for what they call Animagus. It is to help call and join with a dragon this has many benefits that I could see, here read it or touch it."

"So, this would in all likely make us immortal? Or close to it at least?"

"Technically once you and Bella join you are immortal, and so will your children if you join with your dragons. You might even figure out a potion to take once a year to stay young, or a shot! Who knows, just always keep an open mind Alex."

I nod and hug him goodbye then I take all my stuff and shrink it down and carry it in a backpack. I focus on Bella after she turns eighteen, and I see it will be better to wait and help her get over the breakup from the jerk! So, I arrive, it's the only way to describe travelling in time. I come up behind her just after she breaks down on the forest floor, just as it starts raining. So, I pick her up and I learned this cool spell to fly! So, I flew us back to her house and the entire time I am telling her how wonderful she is. I noticed she stopped crying and had her face pressed into my neck and shoulder.

I move her to her room and she acts like she is still out of it, so I undress her. Then put on warm pajamas on her and I change out of my wet clothes also. I notice she was watching me intently, so I crawl under the covers with her and wrap her in my arms, then she starts talking making me chuckle.

"So, do you make it a habit to swoop in and rescue a girl from a jerk who dumped her in the woods? Oh, then bring them home and undress them and you crawl in bed with said girl?" I couldn't help but to chuckle

"Ah, no sorry you are my first and only girl I will ever do that with, I notice you are taking the breakup pretty good. I thought we would have to eat loads of ice cream and other sugary snacks."

"I wasn't until you picked me up. Then it was like who was that jerk to me anyway? But sweets do sound good right now, and I have to say you are very good looking without any clothes. You have excellent muscle tone and not bulky like those guys that spend all their time working out. You have a very sexy body…uh what is the name of my knight?"

"Sorry, Alexander Bright. I haven't a clue what my second name was and thank you. I worked out when I needed to work through several of my college course work. I have to say you are quite sexy as well Bella."

I then go into detail of what we are to each other, then I drop the you are a sorceress on her. She took it rather well, she wanted to see what all I could do and what she will be capable of doing once she goes thru her training. In the end we went down and cooked dinner for her father Charlie, I was sitting at the table when he walked in. He was eating when he finally looked up and choked on his lasagna. Bella and I chuckled at him when he finally calmed down.

"Hello, sir I am Alexander Bright I helped Bella get home after Edweirdo dumped her in the woods."

"Call me Charlie, what do you mean in the woods?"

"I guess he wanted to break me without anyone hearing me scream out in pain from a broken heart. But Alex comes, and I haven't felt this good since before going out with Eddy boy. OW! What the hell? Why am I now getting a tattoo of a rose and a small dragon?"

"Oh boy, well I thought it had skipped over you when you hadn't got that on your birthday. I knew our family would produce the last sorceress, well in our family anyway. I have a very large book for you and your…mate! I knew it you had to come right at the right time. Well, I thank you for easing my daughters' pain, so where are you going to train?"

"Dad? He said we must go back 530 years in the past where he got his training. And no, he came from 1970 dad! He is just 18 just like me."

"Did Alex tell you? I mean did he tell you about sealing your bond with sex once your training is complete?" we all turned as red as a tomato

"Uh, no I thought we would talk about it after she was done eating dinner. But thanks for getting it out in the open Charlie! Also, when we get back, we need to go take care of a certain red head from a couple of months ago, if you know who I mean?" Bella went pale just then.

Charlie didn't notice or he didn't say anything.

"Are you two leaving after this?" Charlie asked

"Yes, we were planning on it and we could be back by morning. Time travel, we just have to plan ahead. We will need to go shopping for food, there is absolutely nothing back then. So, plenty of bottled water!"

We go to the local store and buy enough supplies to last us five weeks. Though she keeps saying it will take her longer to make it thru the training than I did. I just give her a secret of getting it faster, focus and will or you can call it intent. She looked at me funny, then I realized where she had heard that before! I grin and say, "wait till we get home."

Once we get home, I ask to see her book collection, she happens to have the first two books, good! Once I touch them, I know everything from cover to cover, so I know what pages to turn to.

"I think you should read these pages, then I will show you what my father gave us before I came to rescue you. My sweet Bella you will not believe me when I show you."

So, she reads thru several pages, well she just refreshes her memory. When done she looks at me expectantly; like well what are you going to show me? I grin and pull out a ring, the pendant, and the trunk mansion. Her eyes got huge when she watched the trunk enlarge.

"You mean this is really from this Harry Potter universe? That is so cool! Can we go inside and check it out?"

"Sure, I haven't had a chance to check it out myself. I was more interested in getting to my mate, I think it works out better this way. We get to check it all out together, here is your ring and pendant."

"Whoa! What just happened when I put them on?"

"From what my father said he had them charmed too, as he said. Step out of time, step out of phase, photographic memory, to better understand the knowledge you are learning, and it protects you from most if not all attacks! Well I think physical and mental not sure about magic attacks though. The ring also acts as a focus like they used a wand, and for all this to work? You have to wear both at the same time."

"So, in other words? We will be on a more even playing field? And I will complete my training almost as quickly?"

"Yes, and don't tell anyone about them. Oh, and once you put them on no one else can remove them. Now, the pendant is a pocket universe; there is several weapons and an iron man suit that has been charmed to fit to who ever puts it on! I am still trying to workout how the suit just sort of appears on me like this, see?"

"Oh! That was quick! You just mentally summon it? Okay, you are right that is confusing. So, can we fly?"

"I would say if iron man did then we could also. I haven't had any time to play with them, I did check some of the weapons out. Here he gave me a list of everything; from the charms that were put on everything, to everything he has loaded inside them."

"I would guess this would be a science fiction geeks biggest wet dream to even hold some of these weapons! And your father gave us a partial list of movies and games, oh and books we need to check out over the next few years. So, lets go check out this mansion Alex!"

We enter, and we find the library is full of books with a labeling and identification system. Its like the dewy decimal system on steroids! The description has where it came from to what would be useful. Naturally I just have to touch them, and I know what is in them. It would appear I will need to begin meditating again. We find the vault filled with gold coins, and rare books it would seem! Dad had a stack to go thru to start with, so I open them as I go thru them. Bella is so engrossed she didn't even notice me fixing breakfast!

"How do you deal with the information overload? I am getting a headache just from the, I read ten books? Wow, we have been reading all night, right?"

"Yes, and to answer your first question. I began meditating to sort thru all the stuff I had been learning and began a filing system of a sort. You will need to begin also, I will walk you thru it; babe its rather easy and relaxing."

"Hey, we could put these gifts to use you know? Like step out of time and study and meditate and not be interrupted by anyone!"

"True, you are wonderful my sweet Bella. I will be going thru this library while you are going thru your training. I will even begin to write out spells and useful information in our grimoire."

We ate breakfast and then we took a nap, when we got up? We did exactly as Bella suggested, we stepped out of time. She wanted to get a handle on her meditation and to keep up with me on learning the magic of the Harry Potter universe. I finally came to the one with becoming a dragon, so I paid extra attention to this book. I thought I would have to brew us a couple of potions, but dad had them already made! He even had several others ready!

We began looking into them and how to make them, the ingredients sounded just disgusting as hell! Luckily, we have a fully stocked potion lab, with all different charms applied to the storage containers. One I must figure out how to put it on other things! Like for food! We would never run out ever! Luckily dad had the books listed that they came out of. Plus, how to apply charms and to break any charms and traps. That was quite the collection I will need to work thru.

"Ready to learn how to meditate Bella?"

"Yes, I hope I can pick it up easier now with you being my teacher."

"First, this will sound corny but clear your mind. Next imagine a world space inside your own head. Now you can use what ever would help you to sort thru everything, like a quick file system in the library. I use several filing cabinets for different things, I then use a garbage can to toss useless information in. now you will be able to still access this information later, so have some sort of filing system in there like boxes labeled for whatever."

"So, what you are saying is whatever just works better for me to quickly access the information? So, I need to keep everyday stuff together."

"Also, I found the book dad mentioned we would need to open our mind up even further. See it's an exercise as you meditate you start making your mind space bigger, in doing so you begin to use more of your mind."

"So, we not only begin to get smarter? But we also open to other possibilities that other gifted people have claimed? Cool!"

We laugh, and I keep walking her thru how to see her in world space. When she has it, she begins in earnest to make good use of our meditation. I notice that we can skip meals and drink less when we are out of time. This will come in handy when we take the next step in our relationship! We spend what felt like several weeks meditating and going over all this new material. During this time, I am also filling out our book. When we have a grasp on several areas we wanted to know, we began to talk about the pro and cons of being one with our dragon.

"I say we go for it, after you have finished with the master sorcerer. Then, we take our relationship to the next level. And don't worry about money Bella, I should have several million sitting in the bank and our ranch should be ready for us to go claim. When we get back of course."

"So, what you are saying is you are looking forward to the extra stamina, strength, and powerful senses? I can't say I am not eager to go for it, yes let's do this after I am done. I am looking forward to moving forward in our relationship Alex. But I am not worried about money, as long as we have each other we will be fine."

We share our first kiss, its sweet and slow and full of passion. I had to readjust myself, she noticed and giggled then turned a delightful full blush. I smile and kiss her again, after we step back into time. We said bye to Charlie he watched as we vanished. The next five weeks went rather easily for Bella, the master didn't hold back on her teaching either. The entire time I was sorting thru our own library, there are some tomes with vampires. What interested me was I could combine the original witch's idea? And change a sparkler into a traditional but with less flaws, so when we get back? we will rescue Jasper and possibly Rose and Emmett.

Once the master was finished, we sat around and discussed these other magics. I guess he had been there once, he wasn't impressed with their backward thinking. I have to say I am not either, who would care about blood purity? One group comes to mind, the Nazis!

Once he blesses us, we talk about our next step, I am all for finishing our bond here before we go back. She agrees with me also, she didn't want to have to lie to Charlie about what we had been up to in his house. So, I tried to be romantic; I fixed a wonderful dinner with her we ate with a bottle of wine. We had a pleasant evening just talking then I talked her into dancing. We danced to a few slow songs, we tried to do a little faster paced song, but we ended up on the floor laughing our ass off! Neither one of us knew the first thing about dancing, still it was funny! We are still chuckling every time we look at each other.

"You did great on slow dancing Alex."

"Nope, all you really do is hold each other close and shuffle our feet, and the occasional me grabbing your ass and trading kisses."

"Well, I have to say I was just as grabby as you were! And I say we have slow dancing down!" we chuckled again

I see her looking at me, so I lean in and the kiss starts off slow then we went to full out need. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom, once I set her down, we are ripping clothes off before we even hit the bed. Once we are naked, we stop and check each other out! True, I got a little look when I changed her clothes when we met. She is glorious! Perfect perky breast not too big just right, and she keeps the bushes trimmed! Oh, I like that a lot! She catches me watching her check me out, she blushes.

"No need to be like that Bella, you are absolutely stunning. I have been eagerly waiting for this time, I know it may be to soon to say this, but I love everything about you Bella Swan."

"I feel I need to start visiting the gym now since I got to see you. How would you feel about man scaping? Your black hair stands out and are you sure that will fit?" she blushed again I can't help it I kiss her!

"We will take it slow Bella, true I am above average. It will fit just fine; our first time might be a little painful for you though."

"I don't think it's to soon Alex. I love everything about you also, you helped me get over that jerk just by your touch. You were and are so sweet to me, most important of all you don't hold back."

We begin kissing again as I lead her to the bed, I lay her down and begin worshipping her body. I lick, nip, suck, and kiss everywhere from her mouth to her very trimmed pussy. When I get there, I thought I would explode when I enter one finger to stretch her out. While I am licking and nipping her little nub, I am also caressing her breast and tummy with my spare hand. After a little while a slip in a second finger causing her to moan. It was after I slipped a third finger to stretch her out even more that she started to buck her hips. I hold her down then I can feel she is getting close, so I curl my fingers and hit that certain spot. And make a come here motion and nipped her nub at the same time, she cum hard and I lapped up her juices. I then kissed my way back up to her mouth as she was coming down from her first orgasm.

I kiss her, and she moans and pulls me closer and whispers she needs me inside of her now. I push in slowly as it is a rather tight fit, I push past her barrier quickly until I am seated balls deep. I hold still and kiss her tears away whispering I love you. She begins to move her hips and looks me in the eyes and nods. It's a good thing we did that birth control spell before we began, I don't think I could think straight right now to pull it off!

I begin moving slowly then she was begging me to go faster and harder. I complied with her every request, its soon after she has her second orgasm while I keep pumping its ten minutes and her third that we cum together. I collapse on my forearms breathing hard, well we both are! I kiss her I am still hard and ready for round two.

"I have never felt something so painful at first then turn to heaven after a few minutes. Is it normal for me to get off so much when it took you so long on our first time?"

"I wouldn't know Bella, you are my first time. If you are wondering how I knew to do everything? I got to listen to horny college guys talk about what works best, they just ignored me like I wasn't even there. Ready for round two? You my sweet are beautiful, we can try several other positions if you like after tonight. But you will be sore tomorrow."

And we did go a couple more times, once with her on top, I have to say watching her boobs bouncing as she rode me was hypnotic. When we passed out for the need for sleep, and exhaustion but in a wonderful way. We both will be exploring more once we try joining with our dragons. I woke up to Bella exploring my body and I lay there and gave her hints on what to do. She was excited to repay the favor from last night, when I cum I didn't think she would swallow. But she did, and it was sexy as hell! After a couple more rounds? I run a hot bath and begin washing Bella and then just letting her soak for a few minutes.

When she came out of the bathroom naked, I almost said forget breakfast that I had cooked! But she was starving so we ate naked, I was hard and throbbing just watching her eat. Damn! I got it bad for Bella, but I am liking our new dynamic. We stayed in bed and just explored each other for three days, and what a wonderful three days too! When we are ready to go back to our time, I shrink our trunk and put it in my pocket. We say our farewell to the master sorcerer, he wishes us well. But he did say if we ever meet Merlin in any realm kick his ass for him! We chuckle, and Bella holds on to me and we aim for just a few minutes after we left. We shock Charlie when we appear not more than five minutes from the time we left.

"I am confused, didn't you two just leave? How could you be here now?"

"Time is a funny thing, we just aimed for just after we left and here we are five weeks later!" I say to Charlie grinning.

"So, how was it? I mean the training! I don't want to hear about…your…um…mating. God I still hate that word, yes, I see your tattoos are complete meaning you sealed your bond. I will not try to keep you two away from each other, I just ask you help Bella through to finish high school."

"Sure, I can even join her in her classes and help keep the few who don't get what the word no means? Away! After we go find out how my finances are doing along with my 30,000-acre ranch. You would love it out there, lots of hunting and fishing. We should go Charlie, I never got to go that often with some foster families I was stuck with."

"Sold! Ask Bella I love the outdoors, I can even cover for your license. Uh what about your identification? How will you prove you are the owner of this ranch and your account?"

"I can help with that dad; the Cullen's use a lawyer in Seattle all the time for fake ids. Jenks is his last name, I was listening in to Jasper and Emmett talk about what they would need soon when they moved again."

"What do you mean? Why would they need to fake their ids?" Bella and I face palm then sigh, I pull out the book that explains their type of vampire and let him read it. He looks a little pale, then I hand him for his shapeshifter friends. He stands and cuss and pace a few minutes.

"So, the tribal stories were true? No wonder Billy was always running them down. So, Bella how long did it take you to find out about them?"

"Well, I knew something wasn't right when Edward stopped that van from crushing me with just his hand. So, I began looking into what they could be. It was the tribe's legends that told me what they were."

"So, was you wanting to become one of them? What about now that you have Alex?"

"I did, but not anymore dad. Call it dazzling type of thing they draw you in and living forever did sound great. But now with Alex we will, and he is better than Edweirdo ever thought about being!"

"To change the topic to a less painful one for Bella, we are going to try and join with our inner dragons. Would you be interested Charlie?"

"I will have to hear about what all is involved first son."

I grin, and we begin telling him all the benefits like finding a mate, extra stamina, strength, and senses. He agreed just to stay with us, we went to the backyard and I hand out the potion then we meditate for half an hour. Charlie managed to get his also, so we transform and take flight! I am huge black and with blue highlights on my scales. Bella and Charlie both look about the same, dark brown almost black only Bella has streaks of red to show up in the light. We all have four legs with two massive wings on our back that will fold close to our bodies.

We land and transform back with everything we had been wearing. We then explain that I could give him the gift of magic since it runs in his blood already. So, he agreed, and I manage to make copies of the ring and pendant, so he will get a set also. We step out of time and begin working with him for his meditation, then I had read about expanding our magic core. Then, I explained about training our bodies to break past our limit, so we could be as strong as a vampire.

So, we spent the next year training mind, magic, and body. And I have to say Bella showed great improvement with her grace and in her rocking body. I made sure to worship when ever we got the chance, Charlie pretended not to know what we were doing. Though I am sure he could smell the sex on us after. When we said it was enough for now, we step back into time, we have a huge amount of pizza sent to the house.

Charlie lets Bella miss several days of school, so we can get my finances in order. Charlie even tags along with us, he said we still needed an adult. I just shrug and say he can drive, after Bella drops the name Jasper? Jenks is all over himself to help me out, it only takes him a day to update my papers. So, we fly out to my ranch and find it had been kept up, so the guy I hired had been doing his job in keeping the taxes paid and the upkeep.

When I went to the bank and claimed to be Alex Junior, they didn't even blink when I handed over my id. My accountant was exceptional on keeping my accounts in good standing. So, I gave him a retirement bonus of one million. It's not like I couldn't afford it, I have almost fifty million, plus all my stocks and bonds. So, we are worth right at ninety million! Bella was a little pale when I said, half was hers as far as I was concerned; I went and bought me a new crew cab truck! Sure, it may take us several days to drive it home, but I will get to see how much the country has changed since 1970.

Plus, Charlie and I had to hit a few fishing holes before we left. We did pretty good and we had to eat them after we caught them. Well, we didn't have a way to keep them till we got home! Bella was shopping while we were fishing, she bought movies, books, and video games. So, for the next few years we were going to get caught up on everything. Me more so than Bella, plus we have a red head to deal with sooner rather than later!

When we drove up to the house in forks? There were people waiting to see Charlie. Bella whispers to me that it is Billy and from the looks of it the pack and an old couple, she said his name was Harry. Several whistle about the truck, it's dark metallic blue with tinted windows. We go in the house everyone is looking at me funny.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Oh, right I am Alexander Bright, Bella and I are mates. And before you go off the deep end in trying to be discrete Charlie knows about everything."

"Everything Charlie? Who told you?" Billy looked miffed

"it was no one I read it in a book, why Billy? At least I know everything, and you can keep your code speak for someone else now!"

"We were just trying to protect you Charlie, its not safe to know those type of secrets." Billy was trying to kiss ass now?

"Bella? What did he mean your mate and what is with the tattoos?"

"Well, Jake its just like he said. And the tattoo is significant and by the look of a couple of your elders they know what they mean."

"Yes, we do Bella. So, can you help with the tribe? We had always been friends with any sorcerers, and here you just fall in our lap. But seriously, could you help me out? My heart isn't doing to good, doctor said I had very short amount of time to live." Harry was almost begging

"I think I can help you out give me a few minutes, Bella want to help me with the potion?" she nodded

I pull out our trunk and enlarge it and we hear several gasps, we just grin and enter. We get to work on two different potions, one to help Harry with his bad heart problems. Then, one for Billy to get out of the wheelchair. Also, the one I have been wanting to try out on an old fart like them two. We must step out of time in order to finish them quickly to them. We had made a triple batch of everything so if they work, we can just copy them again for later. When we reappear, they had all kinds of questions, we answered with vague answers.

"Okay, Harry you first drink up! Then you to Billy you have two to drink also, don't ask what is in them trust me."

"Oh god that was terrible! I hope I don't have to take these very often… wait I feel… something… (BELCH) oh yeah that felt great! I feel great again! What why are you pointing at me?" Harry asked them

"Now Billy before you say anything let me say this, you must be Billy Black cause aint no one uglier then him!"

I jump up and run away from him, he jumps up and starts to run toward me. He stops and looks down and does an Indian ceremonial dance, causing everyone to chuckle at him. I then hold a mirror up for him to see himself, while he tried to keep his pants from falling off. Then I show Harry their newly returned to 18 younger selves, he jumps up and dances with Billy! I then hand one to Sue and then Charlie we all watch them get younger before our eyes!

"Well, now that is over, I offer to Leah, Seth, Sue, Harry, and Billy the same deal we did with Charlie. To join with your inner dragon and live a very long time and to find your mate. Sue you and Harry are not mates, you are mates with Charlie. Though he wouldn't have said anything to keep the peace, and Billy you could find your mate also. Or if you like to rip out of your clothes? Then I am sure your wolf will awaken soon with the vampire army being built in Seattle."

"What about where are our kids fit in with this? And do you happen to know where our mates would be?" harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, I can point you in their direction, Leah her wolf mate was killed here in the last couple of months. But her dragon mate is alive and fine, Seth is the same way. Only his wolf mate is now a vampire, but if you go this route then you must before you phase into a wolf."

"We will do it, there is no reason for us to follow the path of the wolf if our imprints are dead." Leah and Seth both nodded

"Then we will do it also, it will be interesting to meet my new mate. Sue and I will split as friends, we have two wonderful children and I doubt my wolf would have picked Sue." They both nodded with Billy

I hand them all the potions and ask if they wish to have the gift of magic? They look unsure I shrug and say we could get all the training out of the way at the same time. They nod so we go out back and help them to meditate, half an hour later we have five new dragons flying around in the dark. Charlie and Sue go get to know each other, while I hand the other papers with name and addresses for their mate.

The next day brings the mates to train, I offer the same deal I did to Charlie. To travel with us in the future thus therefore the training is important. They all agree to unless they feel better to stay here when the time comes. Bella and I agree to their terms, so we hand out the ring and pendants and let the training begin!

We run them through the same routine that we went thru, only we go thru it also to improve ourselves even further. We train for a year while we were a step out of time, hopefully no one will need to mate for a few years. I have to say I am surprised about how much Bella and I have improved, not just with my magic but also the power my father has. I no longer need to say anything just will it to happen.

"Okay, before we let you all go about your business. Who would like to take out the vampires responsible in Seattle?"

"Sure, since we are still out of time does this mean we can fly there?"

"Sure Seth, or we could just teleport there and end them before they even know what is going on." Bella replied with a smirk.

"So, who is going to help kill ten cold ones?"

"Ten? Holy crow who I mean how did she get that many?"

"She would have had more but they fight and kill each other off as fast as her second can make them. There is one girl that is the mate to Edweirdo, if we want to be nice to him. But she is a sweet girl and hates having to kill humans to survive."

"I say we help her, I may hate his ass, but I wouldn't ever take someone away from their mate."

Charlie, Bella, Billy, and I teleported to Seattle, luckily, they were in the same run-down warehouse. We took out all of them except the girl I pointed out, Bella wanted Victoria. We watch as she ripped her apart either with her sword or with her bare hands! What it's possible now with our dragon and two years of training, we could be stronger than one! While I was touching Bree, she could move around with us. I told her what was going on and what I could do for her, she was very interested in becoming a traditional vampire.

After we burnt the bodies, I sensed another vampire not to far away. Bree said this was everyone, hm so I summon them. Little Jane Volturi? Hm I have been wanting to try this out on someone, age them so this could go either way. We step back in time to keep that little secret to ourselves, I put my hand up to tell her to wait.

"Hello Jane, we cleaned up the mess you were here to check on? Sorry I am Alex and my mate Bella."

"So, the Cullen pet is your mate? But you don't smell like a regular human or vampire, what are you?"

"If we tell you? You must promise to keep it a secret and I can help with your mind reading boss. Also, if you don't mind, I would like to try something, may I?" she nods I put my hands on her shoulders and focus on aging her to 21 and insure she has nice boobs! I transfigure her clothes into a nice red dress, then I make it, so she doesn't sparkle any longer. I hand her a mirror, so she can check out her eyes.

"How? I mean, what are you? How did you change me into a woman from a 14-year-old centuries vampire? And you knew my eyes were hazel, how?"

"I am a sorcerer and I can read people like Aro does, only I don't go out of my way to read people. And I used magic to age you to a respectable age, it must have sucked to be stuck at such a young age. No pun intended." She giggled at my joke so did Bella.

"Could you do this for my brother? And I will need to report on the Cullen mess, (she sighs) this isn't the first time they ran off and left a human in on the secret."

"Don't say anything, just say you made a new friend that helped you clean up their mess. He will never get another thought out of you, ever."

"Seriously? Like never ever? So how shall I piss them off? Just walk in with no cape? Or throw it off when I walk in the throne room?"

"I would go for the throne room, since you don't need it anymore." Bella said grinning, I smirked and nodded so did Jane

I told her to call when they can get away from them long enough for Alec to see me, we would work on the where when the time came. She took off giggling we just laugh and shake our head, then we teleport back to the house. Then I give Bree her potion and watch her turn back into almost human, then I summon five blood bags. She slurps them down and is happy she didn't have to kill anyone anymore. Then, she wanted me to age her from 15 to 18. So, she would be a better match for Edweirdo, I focus on him and they are still in Denali. I summon him and Jasper they look around stunned.

"Edward this is Bree your mate, Bella is mine so forget about her. If you can do that, I can change you to be just like Bree? Oh, and Jasper here drink this it will help you with your many problems."

"Who are you and why do you say Bella is your mate? What did you do to Jasper? Jasper are you alright? Why are you laughing?"

"Because you twit, he is telling you the truth! And Jasper is fine he is a traditional vampire now. I think Alex even called him a brother, or you will be if you want to join us and get away from that pixie twit."

"Brother? I can see us being brothers, just with this gift alone I would swear on everything to help you on anything you needed. Oh, and Edward he is telling you the truth, just look at Bree and tell me you won't forget about Bella." Jasper was still chuckling at him

"I see you have a point. How did you know she and I were mates? And could you make me normal too?"

"Sure, drink this and just to warn you it tastes like a cow's ass." Bree said grinning making all of us chuckle at the face Eddy made.

"Yuck! That was awful, and I thought human food tasted bad!"

"Speaking of food, you will all be able to do everything a human can do. That means eat and sleep, and make no mistake Eddy we did not do this for you! We did it for Bree, Bella still has it out for revenge on your ass for the way you left her in the woods." I said smirking

I send the two love birds to Denali. I tell Jasper about what we are planning to do, and Bella starts to tell him about what she wants to do for her revenge on the whole Cullen family.

"I would be happy to help you darlin. I quit being a member of that group when they all followed Eddy without saying anything to you. Plus, I have had my own issues with the pixie twit! Lucky for me I have kept my money separate from them, so we are going to hit everyone of their homes that has "petty cash" stashed around them? I say hell yeah!" at that point Peter and Charlotte bust thru the door!

"What the hell did you do to the major? Wait, what are you? Jasper has a heart beat and he looks like he is a human?"

"Welcome Peter! I am Alex my mate Bella I made Jasper into a traditional vampire. Meaning he gets to eat drink sleep and walk around on the beach like a normal human. Plus, he no longer must kill to feed, would you be interested?" I ask them Charlotte was jumping as I asked them, she was nodding then Peter nodded. I hand them a potion each and watch them make the face of they licked the inside of a cow's ass like Bree had described it. I don't think I want to know how she knows this.

"Yuck! That was worse than anything I have ever tasted, but hey I feel great now! A little weird feeling my heart beating again."

"Hey Peter! want to get in on a little revenge on the Cullen clan? We are going to hit all their houses." Jasper asked grinning as I smirk

So, we step out of time and we teleported to each one Jasper knew about, anything Edweirdo owned either got smashed or we took it! Hey! he had quite the music collection, and I am a bit behind the times still. After we hit fifty or so houses? we had several million dollars in cash, we also burned all of Alice's clothes! We had fun we smashed every piano well actually everything was fare game!

"We should take out that bitch down south like this! What do you say Alex?" Peter asked, and Charlotte and Jasper nodded

"Sure, why not we would be doing the world a favor!"

So, I teleported us to her compound and watched as they took out every vamp then looted her stash of money and any gold and whatever she had. When we got home, we split all the money between the five of us. Peter said they were taking a vacation to every sunny spot they could for the next year! I said have fun we have to finish high school, yay!

I did register for high school with Bella. I even got the empty slots where the twit and pixie bitch were in the same class as Bella. On the first day I was hit on or glared at all day! Mike Newton, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren were the worst of the bunch! But we made it thru the first day! I had to help Bella get caught up for the week she missed. But that was no biggie! After the end of the first week things seemed to have settled down.

Jasper went to his dragon mate. I pointed him in her direction, Monica Wells is a sweet girl and is happy with her cowboy! Charlie and Sue are getting along great, Billy went and met with Cathy they went to Vegas after only a week. Peter and Charlotte were already mates, so they were extremely happy to find that out. Leah is in head over heels in love with Brandon Murphy, they are also talking about a small wedding. Seth met his mate Megan, but they must wait a couple of years, they are only 15 and 16. Harry is happy with Elizabeth, so happy we haven't seen them since their training!

All I know about getting thru this high school is there will be a lot of jinxes cast at certain people! You would think they would get the hint of "we are not interested go away!" but no it's becoming an everyday ordeal. Jasper offered to compel them to leave us alone, we may yet take him up on his offer!

On a different note Bella loves my truck, so much she has taken it over. I don't mind I went and bought me a decked-out Ford Expedition! I love them both, imagine going to a clunky sixties model of vehicle to the high-tech wonders of today. Yeah, I thought so! Both Charlie and Bella laugh at me when I look for any reason to drive anywhere! Hell, I don't care even if I must ride with them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's been a couple of months since we started high school together, we both are bored out of our minds! We torment certain individuals when they annoy us, simple things nothing they can pin on us. We did discover Angela and Ben are perfect for each other, well being that they are witch and warlock. Well, that is what Ben prefers to be called! He refuses to be called a witch, he says even though they are slaves to nature they don't have to be calling him a witch!

So, Angela and Ben make it bearable most days, we even hang out after school several time a week. We watch movies or play video games or talk about how our magics are different. We decided to go to the same college if we can, I mention my need for high tech, and the sciences. Bella and Angela think about either teaching or publishing, so they would be okay with most places we go. I even managed to talk Jasper into the same classes I am taking. He said he was up for the challenge, and something entirely new! We even talked Ben into taking several classes with us, he is after all into tech.

The holidays were a simple affair since I never really had much in the way for family reunions. Renee made an appearance on new years eve with Phil, that didn't go over well. Especially when she figured out Bella and I are together, also we are special people with powers. Phil thought it was cool, even about the part of the multiverse. Renee did calm down eventually when she seen she was the only one with issues.

Between school and we exercise and taking dance lessons we decided to get some form of defense training. So, we have been taking several different classes after school, even Jasper, Angela, Ben, and Charlie come to several with us. The shower sex after we get home is phenomenal, we have taken to using our trunk to live in. I did copy it a few times for the others to have one should they wish to have one.

Weekends are magic devoted for most of the day, then we take our girls out and or its movie nights just curled up with each other. We have discovered our appetite has increased, we were compared to the pack.

"Hey Jasper, do you think Peter and Charlotte would be interest in my ranch? We don't need it if we are going to realm travel, if anything else they could be care takers while we are gone."

"It's a huge ranch but I bet they would jump on the chance. We have a couple small places out of the way, why what did you have in mind?"

"Well, we all will, or I should say our mates will probably hit heat cycle soon. And it would be a great place to raise dragonlings, we would have to build either several houses, or one big enough for us."

"I think one big enough for all of us would be better, then the dragonlings will be able to see each other all the time. Plus, this has been better than living with the "Cullen family" ever was."

"I just got a text from the fucker, he said they would be delighted to buy or to be custodians. Well that answered my question!" we chuckle

"So, Alex what are we going to do on this impressive ranch when we aren't in school?"

"I always wanted to try horses and a few other critters, but we will need to maintain several hundred head of cattle. You know we have to feed once a month, and with little ones they won't stay little forever."

"I like that idea I always wanted to get back into raising horses! But between being a cold one and the pixie twit! I couldn't even try to get back into riding horses. But this idea sounds even better! Hey me and Monica can go help Pete get everything setup, you will be out of high school soon. Is Charlie and Sue coming out with you guys?"

"Yes, we are Jasper, I think I have had enough of being police chief. And if we are to travel with you guys in the next few years then I want to enjoy a semi-retirement till then. And I to like the one house big enough for all of us, if we feel the need to be alone, we can always use our trunk." Charlie was looking happy about the idea also.

"Great! So, will you be helping Pete with chores while we are in college?" Jasper asked Charlie with a grin

"I could but he will have to train me, I would imagine most of us would need training on running a ranch." We all nodded

"Well, we need to draw up some plans for the house and where to build it. Then we need to build new stables and a big machine shop/workshop. Then if we are doing other critters, we will need to build all new chicken coups, I am not overly fond of hogs. Sheep we could shear for their wool if we want to do that sort of thing. Just remember we will be close to tornado alley, so we could get some whoppers of thunder storms."

We all nodded and began making a list of what we would need, then we drew up plans for a southern mansion with the wrap around porch. It will have twenty-bedroom suites, gourmet kitchen, living room, dining room, office/library, and a movie/gaming room. Then we will have a twenty-stall horse barn, a 150 foot by 50-foot shop with heated floor and air conditioning. Then a 30 by 60-foot building for chickens in one end then what ever for the other end.

"We will need to supplement with some extra cash, I have been thinking. We all mostly got earth magic with our dragons, how about we go scout out for some massive pockets up north? It will be warm enough to look like we are just dry panning, we can easily work thru the frost layer. If we go, I might know of a few out of the way places no one has been able to either get to or hadn't thought about it."

"What do ya mean Alex? I am all for a new adventure, hell they wouldn't have thought of doing that and it sounds like fun! But isn't the millions of petty cash we liberated be enough?" Jasper asked with a smirk, everyone else just chuckled.

"Sure, but we need to make sure we don't get too spend happy, also we will need to take something we can sell for credits or whatever. We might not be in the same time when we cross over, hell we might be in a totally different world. Plus, we will need to have somewhere to stay while in college, with plenty of privacy just in case."

"I know we have to pick a college, but I was thinking Duke in Virginia. Its sunny and has a mild winter, plus it has most everything we are looking for in a college. What was that look about Alex?" Bella asked

"Well, you still have your danger magnet working my dear. That area is and will be an even bigger hot spot for the supernatural. I mean like traditional vamps galore, then werewolves not like our friends here in La Push. Witches with a chip on their shoulder, and a possible war in the area. All because of a spoilt girl and a couple of traditional vamps willing to do anything to stay on her good side. Well, one is just sadistic and kills anyone he feels like."

"So, we could go and try to either avoid the mess? Or, go and try to prevent the war? Or go someplace else? I think we should put it to a vote, with your sight we could prevent or change the outcome of most of it, right Alex?" I smirk at Bella for asking that question

"You are right my sweet Bella, so do we tempt fate? This also would give us some practice for the years to come. So, all in favor? Okay, looks like we are going to Duke and getting ourselves involved in a supernatural war." I say grinning making the others chuckle.

While Jasper and Pete was getting the ranch ready, and they managed to get Emmett involved with building the house. They said they could build it faster and better than any contractor could. We had a visit from the rest of the "Cullen family" they wanted to be changed into a traditional vamp. Bella decides to handle the negotiations, she was charging one million per vampire, so we would get another five million from them. After they agreed, and we had them all changed, I brought up the fact I could help them have a child. Bella jumped right on it and said ten million per couple, per child birth! Rosalie and Emmett didn't take a second to think it over, Esme took five seconds for her brain to kick in before agreeing.

So, with the 25 million extra Emmett wanted to help build the ranch, we even extended an invitation to stay every so often. Even Esme wanted to help build so they all went south east for the next couple of months. But with so many vamps building it will not take them that long to finish the job.

"Before you leave Carlisle could I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what can I do for you Alex? If this is about the properties? Don't worry about it, we had that one coming for the way we treated Bella. Besides it was all covered under insurance, so we made more off the damage than you probably got from the house or the collections."

"No, it's more important than that, though we did have fun. No, this is about you being a doctor. In the late sixties I came up with a cure for cancer, and naturally they made it disappear and threatened me from ever revealing the truth. But now I figure since technically I had died now, I figure I can give my formula to a respected doctor."

"You? You really came up with a cure? That is fascinating! How many test patients did you try it out on?"

"Back then I had 25 and all had no signs of cancer after three months, it is not as invasive as chemo. But they still must have the drug once a week for three weeks then off for two then another three weeks. No one complained about anything too major for side effects. So, when they came back in four weeks? There was no sign of cancer anywhere, and these were called untreatable patients."

"Yes! I would make sure to spread this around on the sly. So when can you get it to me?"

"I can give you what I remember, or it will be this weekend when I can get to my files. I kept copies of everything I have ever invented or theories I came up with."

"I would like to see what your files are like, any suggestions on how to keep this from getting out to the wrong people?"

"I haven't a clue, unless you can use a human to release it after you send a copy to every cancer doctor on the planet."

"I like that idea, I think the children's hospital will get the first treatments. There are usually older teens there also and they have about given up on being cured. I usually avoid situations like that, you said our blood has healing factors for a human."

"Yes, but you need to monitor them for 24 hours until the blood is out of their system. If they are killed before then they will wake as a vampire, then they will need to be trained. Its nothing like what a cold one has to go thru, but still if they don't know any better."

We talked about some other things I had come up with that eventually was let out, but I didn't think they worked like what I had come up with. But what can you do? They all left soon after that after I promised to pop in with the file. Alice was very quiet the entire time she was here, every time she went to say something she was glared at. So, I think she got her ass chewed off for siding to leave? Who cares! Bella was happy to see her acting like a normal person for a change. Eddy and Bree was wrapped up in their own little world, he did say he was sorry for the cruel way he ended things.

Its been two months and they have the ranch up and running, we still have a month to go for high school. But I pulled some strings and got them to let us test out early, we got all perfect scores and they said good luck on your future education. We said we would see Angela and Ben in college we were out of there! Now all of us are on our way to the ranch, and that includes Charlie, Sue, Seth, Megan, Leah, and Brandon. I was able to talk Megan's parents into letting her move in with us.

It takes us three days of driving to get to the ranch, this includes stopping to see stuff and eat. The hotel at night was a new adventure each night, you didn't know if something would come crawling out from under your bed at night. Or worse you stuck to the carpet as you walk into the room! We slept in our trunks! There was no way we were sleeping in the beds if the carpet was that nasty! GROSS!

Once we get there at the ranch all the women are at two months pregnant, so they only have a month to go. Vampire pregnancy is a third of the normal human, so the baby will grow slightly faster. They help carry our stuff in, we like the warmth of the decoration that Esme went with. At least it isn't sterile white or all bland beige. We sit down in the huge living room and begin talking about everything that they had been able to do. The fact that they can now eat, and sleep was a god send to them that hadn't been able to for most of the last century.

"Jasper? Are you ready to go digging for gold? Since we got out early, we could go now at the start of the warm season."

"Yeah, Pete would like to go also but with the little ones on the way? Would we be back in time for their arrival?" Jasper asked

"Well, we could wait and use this time to learn how to work the ranch, then we go after the little ones are here. Who will watch the ranch when we are gone?" I ask everyone then ask, "Who all would like to go play in the dirt for gold and whatever else we might dig up?"

They all look at each other and seem to have a quiet conversation, its when Bella tells me they use to do this shit all the time to her too!

"Okay, people in the room we would like to hear the conversation too! It really pissed me off when you all did this shit! Now speak normally or you will regret it if you don't." Bella was pissed still I see.

"We are sorry dear, old habits are hard to break. But we were arguing about if they wait till after then they will miss out on a lot of the babies first moments." Esme was trying to sooth my sweet Bella's nerves awe!

"First who wants to go? Emmett, Pete, Jasper, Charlie, Bella, and I. so no ladies want to go play in the dirt? No? okay who is staying to help with the ranch? Everyone is that isn't going? I have a deal we go now, and I take us back in time a couple of months before the rush for the spring thaw. But we will need artic wear, and a heated portable shelter. Along with pick axes and shovels to look the part, is everyone okay with that?" they all looked like a fish out of water, Bella and I chuckle.

They had to see this for themselves, so they all agree to my plan. Carlisle was buying most of what we needed, while I supply the power source to power everything. It is one of my little inventions from thirty years ago, I must get my hands on the parts I need to build it. So, we go on a scavenger hunt! Some stuff is hard to buy and is watched, it's not illegal per say but I need it for the components for a fuel less generator. Its not what you think, I must have some way to excite the magnets then a coil magnifies the charge coming from the generator as it spins! I make it big enough to run five houses, but it is still the size of a suit case, a large one with wheels. Once I have everything it only takes me three days to build, Jasper is watching with great interest.

"I see why you are trying to get me to take classes with you Alex, did you try to sell this idea back then?"

"Nope! After the cancer cure, I didn't tell anyone anything again, unless it was for a project for a grade. But yes, this is fun and with your sharp mind you could find it easy and might even help invent something yourself Jasper."

"I see your point Alex, and I look forward to taking these classes with you. Who knows maybe we will come up with an all-electric car, or a flying car would be cool!" we all chuckle at that idea

"Well, I don't think they would allow us to sell those to anyone, but we are ready to go. We have enough food packed for six months, we have the artic wear thanks to Carlisle. We managed to come up with a movable shelter house for us weak humans. What? We are compared to you guys, true you need sleep and the cold doesn't affect you like it does us. But I have a secret weapon, well its only a secret to us."

We pile in to the four-wheel drive and we transport all of it at the same time. I aim for as far north as I can away from prying eyes, we spend several hours searching for any huge pockets. We find several massive pockets at the edge of a glacier, its back under the edge about twenty feet. So, we move everything there and we move back in time two months. Now we are here in the first of march, I begin with turning the glacier into manageable chunks. The guys have fun seeing how far they can toss them away from the site.

After the pocket is uncovered, we set up a wash tub I then expand it to the size of a hot tub. Then I begin by breaking up the ground and frozen water till its like sand, the gold pulls free and flies into the tub. It takes me all day to fill the tub, then we have figured out how to make our own wizards' trunk. The guys and help move it to the trunk while Bella and I keep working the ground, we did this for the entire three months.

In those three months we hit several massive pockets of gold. But what surprised us was when I found a volcanic vent filled with diamonds and emeralds most were the size of a golf ball. But there were a few the size of a baseball or even bigger, we guesstimate we got enough to fill three normal suit cases with rollers. The gold the guys were eager to weigh it, we had pulled some massive gold rocks and nuggets out. The biggest had to be three tons of solid gold, the rock or nugget had room to move in the bed of a truck. Though not my truck it went in its own compartment in the trunk.

Once we get home, we weigh the gold and we was close to the nugget it was 2.5 tons! Still that is a lot of money, out of the combined haul we have just under six tons. At the price for gold we figure right at 350 million and change, but we will not be selling all of it like I had explained to everyone. We did divide it up 6 ways, we went and sold one hundred pounds for just shy a cool two million. We all had to sell in different locations to keep suspicion down, there were some that sold more than we did. We ended up keeping the nugget for our stash for later if we needed it.

After the kids were born it got very crazy, they didn't stop to think that kids have their own priority. They want something now! Either food or diaper changed or attention which they had plenty of that. We did some travelling thru the summer, and did some property searching out away from the college. We did find a thirty-acre plot someone wanted to sell to someone that wouldn't cut all the trees down. We bought it and put up a privacy fence around the whole thing, then we built another house.

When school started again, we were all ready. The house was done we add another shop we have sixty head of cows roaming the open fields. Only problem we are so close to Mystic Falls Seth will be there for his junior year. Megan will be a senior, so they aren't looking forward to the future drama. Truthfully none of us are, we blame Bella! We tease her it was her idea to come here, but she knows we are only teasing.

After our first week we went to the Mystic Grill for lunch, and we meet the Scooby gang as we have been calling them. What? It suits them!

"So, do they call it the Mystic Grill because it's a wonder it works at all? Or is it because you get your fortune told by a gypsy?" I ask loud enough to catch the Scooby gang! I get several chuckles and some giggling from Bella, Megan, and Monica.

"Hello beautiful, are you a witch because you put a spell on me with that laugh of yours. Damon Salvatore at your service, and please let me service you." We all bust up laughing.

"Sorry? But I have all the man I need right here, and we are engaged. The wedding is over the holiday break, and no I don't think you will be invited." Bella said with the giggles.

"So, who isn't attached at this table then? Or maybe I have a chance anyway? If you're not happy with your man?" Damon was laying it on thick, then the gang came over and introduced themselves. Bonnie was eyeing our tattoos, she didn't look to happy about them.

"Are those real? Or did you get matching tattoos and like that design?"

"Well Bonnie? They are real, why do you know what they mean?" Bella asked, catching on she wasn't happy either.

"Yes, I do know what they mean, are you white or dark? We need to know if you are going to be a problem soon." We grin at them.

"We are grey if you must know, so we could go either way. But if you don't bother us, we will leave you alone also. But its more like your friend Damon here will make it his mission to piss us off. Why? Because he likes to pick fights with everyone, he thinks he can bully or end them."

"How do you know this about my brother? Never mind its true but still."

"Stefan was it? He just seems to be the cocky no body is better than me type. Plus, I read him just as he touched my arm to check out my tattoo. Yes, I can learn everything about you with one touch, trust me it can get annoying really quick." Bonnie steps back even more.

We watch as they walk back to their table, and our vamp is listening to them and give us a look like I will tell you later. We finish eating and head back home to get away from the drama. Oh, yeah, we are having a wedding in two months back at the ranch, Alice, Esme, and Rose are putting it together for our three couples. Bella and I then Jasper and Monica and finally Charlie and Sue. We are having a triple wedding! Renee wasn't to happy to hear Bella was getting married so young! Hello? We are going to be 18 for like ever! Stupid cow! She really knows how to piss my Bella off, I watched as she made her hair turn grey and no hair color will cover it. She was nice after that and kept her mouth shut, it might have been because I made her boobs sag even more! We heard her scream the next time she went to undress. I told Bella and she busted up laughing and refused to fix it until she learned to be nice!

The next two months went by smoothly, no word from the Scooby gang, though Bonnie keeps asking Seth questions. She even asked if they could be friends, Megan put a stop to it. Then she went to ask if she could come over and be friends with us, I said sure bring her over some weekend. But I stressed it to be her alone until we get to know the rest better. This of course comes with her asking for help to open the tomb because Damon won't leave them alone about it.

"Hello Bonnie, please come in, I understand that Damon thinks his girl friend is in the tomb?"

"Yes, and he went as far as threatening friends or family when his sarcastic ass wasn't getting him anywhere."

"Well, I can say that she isn't in the tomb, she has been causing all kinds of chaos around the world. But to prove it to him we will help, plus I would love to meet your grandmother."

"Why? I mean you are more powerful than us two combined."

"Simple, I just want to talk magic and, in the process, get to know her. She seems like a wonderful woman to raise you after your mother walked out on you like she did."

"Oh, well then sure she has been asking about you anyway, when do you want to open the tomb?"

"Tonight, is a full moon so tonight being fine, but I won't be letting any out."

"You mean you don't like vampires either? I mean you count some as your friends, why wouldn't you let these go free?"

"Simple, they have been in there for the last 140 plus years, the only thing going on in their head is revenge. Can you see how that would go?" I ask her and watch as she cringes at the thought.

"Let's go now dear, so we can meet grams before dark." We nod and follow Bella out to the truck, yes, she has taken it over completely but hey I love it. She is so sexy climbing in and with those tight jeans! Jasper elbowed me with a raised eyebrow. I grin

"What? You do the same when you watch your mate climb in your truck, I know because you sometimes project there cowboy." I laugh and jump out of the way of his next elbow making him chuckle.

"Fine, you have a point but still tone it down, I am getting a stiffy and it is harder to get rid of these days!" he whispered making me grin

"Just imagine Alice naked before I helped her out." I whisper back

"Yeah, that did it alright, Wow! I still don't see what I ever saw in the pixie twit. The last eight months have been the best before I was even turned. Thanks, Alex, for this for freedom to do something I have always wanted to do." I smile and put my arm over his shoulder

"Its what brothers do. I know we might not be blood related, but I couldn't ask for a better brother. Well, Peter is a close second then Emmett, but we can't forget Seth as a little brother."

We all crack up he scruffs up my already messy hair and pushes me away, the girls just giggle at our usual teasing. When we pull in the driveway, I see an older version of Bonnie step out the front door. I brought a youth potion along just for that reason, if they had tried to open the tomb? I don't think she would have survived the night.

"Hello, just call me grams everyone here does, so are you going to help open the tomb?" she was eyeing the tattoo after she noticed it

"Yes, I figure if I am going to help keep this town safe it would be to prevent the tomb vamps from escaping." She nods

"I see you have put some thought of the after effects if they would have escaped. What may I ask is in the bottle?" I grin

"This? I brought for you, if your going to train Bonnie right you need to be around to help her. Here drink up I bet you will love the after effects, just warning you though I hear it is nasty tasting."

We watch as she swigs it and didn't even make a face? My respect for this woman has grown even more! There are several gasps as we watch her turn into an 18-year-old again, then I hand her a mirror then she gasps, and I can see tears well up and she jumped up and wrapped me in a hug that put Esme to shame.

"Thank you! This must have cost you many hours to make and develop, how can I ever repay you?" she wiped a tear away.

"Just keep being your awesome self, and I thought we could talk magic for a while. I would like to get the perspective of a nature witch, and not a dark one. Just to compare notes on certain areas and such, we are still learning what our limits are."

"I would love to dear, oh I have to readjust for my age now. This will take some time to get it down, and you weren't kidding about the taste." She shivered we chuckle, and she joined in.

We spend the next couple of hours comparing notes, she was interested in the type of magic from Harry Potter universe. Most especially the potion making since no body hardly ever does that anymore. We were all enjoying our visit until Damon came and beat on the door, talk about rude! He was shocked to see grams as a young woman again, when that wore off, he was asking why they brought me into their business. They just told him to be nice or they wouldn't do it at all! He shut up quickly!

Once we get to the tomb, I open it and the ladies keep all of them from coming out while Damon is searching. When he does come out, he is pissed, and he heads for us, I send him to his knees then close the tomb.

"I would like to know why you were planning on attacking us when she wasn't even in there. We had nothing to do with her escaping then."

"No, but I bet you could tell me where she is right now!" he was glaring

"Yes, I could but with your attitude? Not a snow balls chance in hell there buckaroo. You will find I take threats to me and my friends and family very seriously! So, you might want to rethink what you were about to threaten me with!" Now I was the one glaring.

"Why didn't you let any of the vampires escape? And I feel threats work wonders for me! Now, where is she?"

"Well, right now she is watching from the trees over there, and she is staying at a little bed and breakfast here in town. Oh, and she is laughing her ass off because she pulled one over on the infamous Damon Salvatore! Good enough for you buster?" he speeds off

"What a dick! Why don't we agree to never help his arrogant ass again?" Jasper is pissed he tried to talk to the jerk about the civil war. But got nothing out of the jerk after he learned he is the famous Major Jasper Whitlock and he served with him for a short period.

"Ladies, it's been fun we should get together again. Bonnie knows the way to our house, so please come out we can cook dinner."

"We will do that, I quite enjoyed our talk." We made sure they got home fine and we went to the grill for dinner.

The next few weeks we heard about Damon causing trouble and this Katherine person causing just as much. Then Bonnie and grams come over about a certain artifact that John was wanting them to setup for the founder day festival to take out vampires. I touch it an know it won't do anything but knock them out long enough for them to be dealt with. It also works on other supernatural creatures, like werewolves.

"I don't know why he thinks the town is crawling with them, we didn't let any out." I say perplexed

"We don't get it either, he just said someone let them all out and they were going to attack the mayor and the founder council."

"I see what is really going on, Katherine is behind part of it, but he is after the mayor because he carries the werewolf gene. Even though he has never triggered it? It will still affect him. So, they will assume he is a vampire and do what ever they have planned for them. Which is to burn a building down with all those affected when this goes off."

"We need to do something about this woman soon, each time something has been going on? Its either Damon, Katherine, and John causing trouble!" Bonnie was getting mad grams wasn't far behind her.

"How about I give it back to you after I make it into a party favor?"

"Oh, do tell what you have in that wicked devious mind of yours."

"Well, I was thinking that whoever is within a 150-foot radius? It makes them look like a bunch of clowns?" everyone cracks up

I change the charm on it and hand it back to them they laugh all the way to the car. I put my arms around Bella while she is still giggling and begin to kiss her neck she then turns around and claims my mouth. Then we are hosed down with cold water! Jasper takes off running and we chase after him! I change his clothes to the biggest sumo wrestler wearing a clown outfit I could think of! And I made it where he couldn't take it off! Bella fell laughing, she was beautiful when she laughed. I send a fuck ton of lust to Jasper! He can't even get to his dick to relieve the tension of having blue balls. I grin and carry Bella back to our room laughing all the way.

"You do know you will pay for that later, right my sexy mate?" Bella asked between kisses I just hum and continue down her chest. And spend several hours making love to my sexy Bella.

The next morning, we come down stairs to a very haggard Jasper, still stuck in his sumo clown wrestler outfit. He didn't look to happy.

"You would like some help with that brother?" he glared at me but nodded causing the whole house to crack up even him. I remove it all even his clothes. He takes Monica to their room he was still hard! We all crack up even more then he floods the house with lust and love and we don't even make it to our room we are fucking like rabbits! We are like that till lunch time he comes down we are all naked and sprawled out panting. I can't help myself.

"Thank you, you are the best brother I could ever ask for. Well, older brother Seth you rock as my younger brother!" we all chuckle

"Uh, we shall never speak of this happening. I don't need to be reminded of my son in law pounding my daughter from behind again and again." We all crack up at Charlie

"Yeah like we need any reminder of Sue begging you for more dad!"

"Hey, I seem to recall you Bella asking for the same thing." We all crack up again it was just too embarrassing not to be hilarious!

The device went off that evening everyone got a laugh out of it and said the mayor was the best! John was wise to not claim he was the one to put it there and set it off. This was after our mass orgy Leah was fine with the whole thing, truthfully me and Bella was too. Seth thought it was the best experience ever, if he didn't get a glimpse of Sue and Charlie. Jasper just laughed it off with the rest of us his mate has no issue walking around in the buff. So, in turn Jasper just follows his mate with a hard on when she does it, usually to catch her bending over for something so he can nail her right there.

Our wedding was over the top, like Bella and Jasper said it would be. I just laughed and shook my head. We got to use isle Esme, but we didn't realize Jasper and Monica was going to be there also. So, when we discovered this we just shrug, eh no big deal.

We spent the entire week naked, Jasper and Monica even joined us in sun bathing and skinny dipping. Its not like we haven't seen each other naked before or going at it. I helped Bella I focused on her skin and changed it to where she will now tan and not look like a lobster. She jumped me right there for that, not that I minded.

Unfortunately, we had to return to school and the circus that is Mystic Falls. We got some serious studying to do, our class has stepped it up to weed out the ones not taking the class serious. Now we begin lab work and that is where Jasper and I work the best. We were getting bored with the classroom, we even told the teachers this! They laughed at us and said just wait for it! Well our wait paid off, there were a few who dropped out when they discovered you could kill yourself if you didn't watch what you were doing!

Things stayed quiet until spring break, that was when Leah went into a heat cycle. I told them they had a choice dragonlings, or natural. But, natural you could have up to six! She chose dragon style, so they went to the middle of the woods and had dragon sex for a couple of days. We already had a hut for this setup out back, and this is when the Scooby gang decide to show up needing help.

"Is, is that a…dragon? No way I thought there weren't any such thing you know fake!" Bonnie shook her head at Elena.

"No, we are quite real Elena, if you had accepted our hand in friendship you would know our secret. So, what is going on now?"

"Katherine is back in town, there was an accident and Caroline was in the hospital, I talked Damon into giving her blood. After we left, she snuck in and killed her, she is a vampire now." Elena pouted?

"I may have a cure for her its not been tested yet mind you, but if you would like to go catch a vampire to test it on, we can?"

"Really? You came up with a cure, but you have vampire friends? Isn't that a little odd?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not really, I don't force them to do something they have no interest in doing. And besides they were cold ones before we met, so they are a step up to where they were a year ago."

"Just a step Alex?" Jasper asked smirking I stuck my tongue out making him chuckle.

"So, what are they doing in that shed?" Jeremy asked just as Seth ran out and tackled him, we chuckle at them.

"They are laying their first clutch and will be protective of whoever gets near them for the next two weeks." Bella told them

Leah laid five eggs and they all hatched! She had three boys and two girls, they are so cute! Now I can't wait for us to have our first clutch! They did catch a vampire who was killing his prey. The cure worked he tried to blur away and fell flat on his face, then we gave Caroline the cure and she was so happy she tried to kiss me. But my Bella stepped in her way, thank you very much. Jeremy asked if he could become a dragon so did Tyler, I mention he carries the werewolf gene. He went pale and asked if I had a cure that I could give him. I said the same thing I have never tested it out on anyone, so they got lucky and found one to test it out on. It worked he was instantly relieved of all pent-up aggression and he did fine on a full moon, so I gave Tyler the cure first.

Before I agreed to share with them, I told them where we will be going eventually. They were shocked! But a few still wanted to go for it but didn't think traveling realms was something they wanted to do. They said they would hold off until summer vacation.

That summer is when the Mikaelson family began to show up, oh joy! Well I could head this off to prevent a lot of trouble, I will ask Sheila and see what the Scooby gang would be up to. Sheila was all for preventing a war like I was, so Elijah was our first target. Lucky for us we caught him coming out of the grill, we follow him to the bed and breakfast that seems to attract vampires. They must have vampire nip, like cat nip only for vampires!

"Elijah could you gather your witch friends and meet us out away from any people who don't need to know what is going on?" Sheila asked

"If I may ask who might you two be?" he was warry of us understandable, for a thousand years he must have some enemies.

"I am Alexander Bright, this is Sheila Bennett we are offering to help to get your family back and to prevent a war here. Well, a war mostly fought by Damon, but he causes a lot of trouble for everyone."

"I see, what is in it for you may I ask?" he is very mistrusting

"Nothing, we just want to prevent chaos and a lot of trouble here. Plus, I may have an offer that might interest your entire family."

"Okay, where and when? They are here with me right now."

"How about out by the old Fells church where the tomb vampires are? There Alex can show you what he is going to offer your family."

"Agreed, how about half an hour?" we nodded and walked away I call my family for back up, well Bella, Jasper, Monica, Charlie and Sue.

When we get there, he has two others with them, I nod to them they nod back I have my left arm around Bella, so my tattoo isn't easy to miss. The witches spot it right off the bat! They nervously ask us to have mercy when they spot the tattoo on Bella also. Well this should be fun, the Scooby gang come up all full of themselves. I automatically stick Damon fifty feet in the air and silence his arrogant ass.

"There, maybe we can have a civilized conversation without him threatening anyone or making a fool of himself. Now time for the bitch hiding in the trees! Hello, you must be Katherine we keep hearing so much about." I stick her next to Damon

"How? How did you do that? Even my witches can't summon someone like that and stick them in the air. And you aren't focusing on them, are you?" I grin and shake my head no

"We are different to your witches. I am a sorcerer, and this is my sorceress, our magic is slightly different and more powerful. Now as for your family I did agree to help you get them, yes?"

"Yes, just how powerful are you? Could you kill my brother and father?"

I snap my fingers and there are three coffins and a pissed off blonde, then I snap my fingers again and we get their father bound in a coffin. Then I snap them again and we get Nik, he is looks around wild and ready to spring so I stick him in the air not quite as high up.

"Now that we are all here, lets begin. No wait we are missing a red head, Sage? (I snap my fingers again and she is standing there with a bottle of whisky) oh look she brought drinks for everyone. Now Elijah if you would undagger your two brothers. Now for my next trick your missing little brother."

I reach out and pull him from the other side, of course he is naked, so I conjure up some clothes. Then I pull their crazy mother from the other side, she is pissed so I bind her powers and throw her a robe. The entire time Nik is begging to be let down to finish his father. They are all shocked when I pull Henrik and their mom from out of nowhere.

"There, you have a sister that is in New Orleans, the older sister your mother gave to her sister and promised all your first born to her also. Freya, I think her name is? Well I could pull her here, but it will alert your aunt to your location. Oh, and one more for you Nik."

I pull Ansel from the other side and conjure him up some clothes he thanked me and went to his son, which had gone quiet when I pulled his father out of the other side. Hm that sounded like I pulled him out of someone's ass! Sage was waiting next to Finn, Rebecca was fussing over Henrik and Elijah was glaring between his dad and Nik. So, I pull Frey from New Orleans, then I pull Emily Bennett from the other side and dress her in a nice sundress with sandals. Bonnie, Shelia, and Stefan run over to greet her.

"I figure three Bennett ladies is better than two, so have we decided what we are to do with mommy dearest and the worst father of the millennium?"

They take time to tell each other their stories only they must start all over again when Kol and Finn wake up I conjure something decent for Finn and Kol. They spot our tattoo and Kol is over with us right away. I then conjure up a cooler of fresh warm blood for them to drink, Finn had to be thirsty Kol was for sure.

"Hello, I am Alex and this beautiful woman is my mate Bella, we are here to prevent a lot of fighting. Now as you can see, I was not lying Elijah here is your immediate family, even from across from the other side. Now any ideas on how to fix the biggest broken family in the history of forever?" They look around and nobody was talking.

"Okay, since you don't have a clue where to start, I will. First I know you all want to beat the crap out of Nik so let's start with that."

I let Nik drop from twenty feet in the air and they sprung, granny was smart enough to stay out of it. After a good half hour, they finally stopped and hugged each other? Weird family! Then they all looked at me expecting me to answer the unasked question.

"Next, mom and pop! What would you like to do with them? Pop is out to kill you all, funny thing is mom would also do it if she had her magic. So, question do you want me to get rid of them and what ties them to this world? Or get rid of pop and leash mom so she can't hop to a new body with magic?"

"You can do all that? I can't even attempt all you have just done, how is this possible?" Freya asked still shocked at being pulled from across the country.

"It's simple, he is a sorcerer and I am his sorceress. He hasn't done much so far, so I would listen to what we suggest." Bella said wrapping her arm around me staking a claim.

"So, lets hear what you suggest. I say we kill pop as you call him, and mom she hasn't done anything yet." Kol said they all nodded.

I snap my finger and both pop and the coffin of their mother went to the sun. Bella tells them where I sent them, they were shocked.

"Now Nik I can cure your werewolf and give you back your magic, this is for everyone here. Well, except for Henrik he will have it naturally."

"You mean I wouldn't be the hybrid anymore? I wouldn't be the most powerful?"

"Let me ask you something, what has it benefitted you in the last thousand years? I answer for you, nothing but pain and heartache. Tell me I am wrong, the only reason you want to make hybrids is to have a family like you and understands you right? What if I was to offer something better than being a wolf?"

"I would listen to him son, it is a painful existence to have to change once a month and it takes you several days to recover each time you do. I have seen what he is offering, and I would rather have that. And with what he is offering you will have a family of your own soon. All of you will, he has found away around nature and vampires can have children now!" Ansel told them with smile.

"You can really give us back our magic? Well, I am sold where do I sign up!" Kol caused them all to sigh and shake their heads I grin

"I knew you looked like trouble and liked to have fun! Here drink this, I have been told it tastes like the ass of a cow, I didn't ask how she knew that piece of wisdom." Everyone chuckled at that

"I will take the cure, so what is it your offering us exactly?"

I smile and move away from Bella and change into my dragon and take flight! Bella joins me, and we hunt while we are out. When we land and change back, they are all quiet except for our group.

"Wow, a vampire can go into shock it would seem." We crack up laughing, they join in and shake their head still not sure they were seeing things.

"As you can see, we felt no pain in our transformation what so ever. Plus, we can change at will, sure you will be able to as a hybrid wolf but still it will be painful. And with you becoming a dragon you will find your mate, I understand that is where most of you have issues?"

So, they all accepted, and we are all heading back to our house to train until an idea hit me, I have two more to train. When we get home, I concentrate on Marcus Volturi and summon him from Volterra Italy. Then as he is looking around, I pull Didme from the other side, that woke him up from his many centuries of pain. I don't bother to dress her because I know they will need to reconnect. It takes several hours so we all chat and watch movies, they even help cook dinner and breakfast the next morning. Its lunch when they make an appearance! I tell them what I am offering and what we are fixing to do in our training. They said yes most excitedly they wanted out of the stuffy castle and this will help them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Marcus and Didme came down after reuniting after centuries for three days! I began to explain in better detail what I was offering. They listened closely and Didme was all for it, just to be able to eat and sleep again! Marcus was interested just as much he just was afraid of what Aro will try to do to them. After some quiet discussion between the two they agreed to join us, both as traditional vamps and dragons but also when we leave, they want to come also. He even suggested Jane and Alec to come, since we had met, and I changed him like I did to Jane. They have looked to me as a brother, plus Aro has been getting on their nerves a lot over the last couple of hundred years.

We did the usual we waited for Marcus to call them or text them to call when they are alone. It was forty-five minutes later when they were able to call, after Marcus told them what I was offering? They wanted to go also! They had made so many enemies over the centuries, mostly because Aro used them as his main deterrent and execution force.

So, I summon them from where they were out looking for Marcus, we gave them potions to change them into traditional vampires. Then came the other potions, Marcus needed to look 18 again he looked terrible! After all potions were done, we began everyone on meditating. By everyone that includes the Bennett ladies, Jeremy, the entire Mikaelson family. We must deal with Dalia, she should be here soon.

After everyone had their dragon form, we began to explain how we step out of time to train for up to a year. I had to make several copies of rings and pendants, then go over what everything does and what is loaded in each one. I also told them I would give them their own trunk mansion after we finished with training all fifteen people. It went great! We had a few laughs Jasper was showing some of his moves, Bella and I would show some self-defense moves. We even showed some of our martial arts training we had been able to get in the last year at three days a week.

Once we were done and everyone that wanted a trunk got one with a full vault of galleons, they gave them to me for they wouldn't be able to melt them down. I know we tried! I even used a high-powered laser in one of our labs, and it still wouldn't melt or burn thru it! So, each trunk had approximately 350,000 galleons times that by 15 or so. I will be rich when we get there, when we get there that is!

Everyone said they wanted to meet up every weekend to train to get better, plus with Jane and Alec now with their mates are going with us? They want to be the best they can be, so they all are enrolling in college with us. It's a good thing summer break is almost here! We need a break! Sue and Charlie are in heaven with all us kids running around, then all of us guys go fishing or hunting on weekends. We get in on some of the big games on tv, but I would rather spend my time with Bella.

When college summer break rolled around finally, we all decided to take three weeks and go to Disney world! Most of the vampires had never been to the parks and found them noisy and to crowded. But they had fun anyway! The only ones that didn't want anything to do with us was Elena, Damon, and Stefan. It was fine with me! I couldn't stand to put up with Damon for very long and Elena was a big whiney baby. Though when we got back, she was miffed she wasn't invited! But they did ask her to join us! She said three weeks was too long to be around several of our group. Other than that, the drama has been kept to a bare minimum, thank god for small mercies!

When Marcus, Didme, Jane, Eric her mate, Alec, and Alice his mate isn't out traveling around they stay with us. They only stay gone a week at a time most of the time, but I try to keep an eye out for Aro!

We are five weeks into our summer break when Bella finally goes into her heat cycle, I have to say dragon sex on a whole new level! After about four days of nonstop sex. She laid our first clutch, the book said three to five is average. But we don't do average she laid eight eggs, so I do my part in our dragon hut and wrap myself around them and Bella. And two weeks I am starving! Bella drags a cow in for me and the little ones to share, when I eat two cows with a little help from Bella and the kids, we clean up the mess. Then we introduce them to their cousins from Leah. Sue and Charlie are ready for their own clutch. It must have been something with the time of the year because several others went thru their heat cycle. So, we ended up with a yard full of dragonlings, it's easy to tell which belong to their parents. And on average they all had three to five dragonlings, Jasper and Monica had six. For some reason our kids play better with each other than the other of the group.

"Well, we called this meeting to let you all know we will not be travelling to the next realm for at least seven years. That is how long it will take for our kids to transform to their human form. If you are wondering how old, they will be? The book stated that they will be at thirteen to fifteen in age, and it will take them thirty years to reach the age of 18. After that the aging comes almost to a stop it's that slow."

"How long between heat cycles? I ask because we could have kids running out of our ears soon." Sheila asked concerned.

"The book was vague on that, but what I got from it was every forty to fifty years. So, I wouldn't worry about it, the kids won't be interested in a mate for at least that long. So, by the time you hit another cycle they might have found their mate about that time?"

"Really? What about how kids like to have sex and experiment before they reach adulthood?" leave it to Charlie to ask about sex then blush!

"They may if they find someone to accept a no strings attached relationship, or as they say a friend with benefits." Bella said also now she is blushing! Hm I wouldn't mind taking her upstairs and ravage her. Ow Jasper just smacked me in the back of my head!

"Tone that shit down Alex, or we might end up with a massive orgy like that one time!" Jasper whispered, it just made me grin. Thus, it caused him to roll his eyes at me, Bella heard the entire thing and was giggling.

"So, we won't get pregnant with our normal sex every day?" Jane asked, and several people was very interested in my answer.

"Nope, it's the best birth control ever! So, if you are wasting money on any you can stop. If you were on something you noticed, you still laid a clutch? Well nothing can stop it or, so I have read."

"Cool! Sex without worry, that is even better."

"But you can still get a normal girl pregnant, so we will need to drill this into our kids heads when they get older." Bella informed them

We had a massive cookout when we were done with our little meeting. I bought one of those grills you tow behind a vehicle, like the ones they use for big events. It's about the size of a double bed, and you cook on either side. And we go thru a ton of meat every month, some like to cook over charcoal and some like gas. This grill is set up with both, one on each side. We are having a movie night tonight and today we have practice with magic. A few want to use the firing range also. Jasper and I are always wrestling, and others join in, sometimes I can win even!

The Cullen family show up about once every three months, they didn't want to be part of anything to do with dragons. Well, Emmett did but Rose put her foot down! She said he wasn't mature enough! Well duh! He must put up with all of you party poopers.

When we begin our second year of college, we have several new people to join us, all six from Volterra then the few Mikaelson's that wanted to give it a try and cause a little mischief. Henrik is a senior with Seth and Jeremy, we managed to get him up to speed over the summer. Jasper is enjoying the challenge of keeping up with me in class, normally he is at the top. But now he must try to stay up there with me, he says I cheat because I aint normal! I just say he doesn't have room to talk. We should have a quiet year, hopefully.

Over the next couple of years, it has remained quiet, and several that are coming with us are taking science and tech classes with us. Henrik, Seth, and Jeremy are always hanging out with Jasper and me. If we aren't helping them study, we are in the shop building new gadgets, some we may turn in for extra credit. Kol comes to hang out with us and we go cause a little mayhem! But away from home, we don't need the sheriff to get crabby with us. The kids might decide to eat her!

It's been four long years in college when we all finally graduated most everyone said, "its official we hate school!" I of course have several companies trying to get me to sign on, I am thinking about furthering my education. When I mention this, everyone thought I was nuts! I just mention we might need some of the higher math and science skills. They all just groan and agree so we signed up for at least another year, at least we don't have to worry about the stupid core classes!

Every break we have gone somewhere for a vacation, Renee has made it her mission to annoy all of us! She found out about our dragonlings and made such a fuss about how cute they were. The kids run and hide when she comes over, of course we can't run off and leave them. So, we made a trunk kennel. It has plenty of room for them to play, and we go in to visit them when we get back to the hotel. And if we are close to a big enough wooded area? We turn them loose to hunt with us!

I hate the Gemini coven! They show up trying to drain magic from anyone who has any, well unlucky for them? I knew they were coming, and we prepared for them. One of the techniques to pull power from the universe when you are focused enough? We used that to push too much magic into them and burned them out! Now they are just normal everyday humans, that know about the supernatural world. And they will not leave us alone! They want me to help them get their magic back only better, I take it Damon had run his stupid mouth!

I did offer to help them, but they will not be a siphon like before, now they will have their own magic. The deal was we never see them ever again! I also found out Damon has been running his mouth about things he shouldn't! So, me and a few others are going to pay him a visit! We walk into his boarding house and I stick his ass to the ceiling!

"Hello Damon! We hear you are running your mouth off about certain things that you shouldn't! Why is it that?" I growl out

"Oh, sorry but you are just too easy to bring up with so many living under one roof! And you don't invite me over!"

"If certain organizations get wind of us? I will turn you human find a cold one have him change you! Then repeat the process!"

"Like who maybe I will give them a call!" Damon is pissing me off! "and I thought you didn't have a cure for vampirism? And no, I don't think I want to know what three days of having your body dropped into lava feels like. Fine I will keep my trap shut! But you're always having so much fun without me!" oh great now he is whining!

"I will tell you one thing. If the government comes snooping? You will be a chew toy before you die!" Jasper isn't any better inclined to believe this worthless dumbass! He must have felt him lying thru his teeth.

So, I use him to rearrange his house! I send him thru walls destroy the bar, while using him as the wrecking ball! The others are chuckling at him, when I am done, I stick him to the ceiling again and we leave. About that time Stefan comes home and raises an eyebrow, I shrug.

"He needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut, and he will stay stuck until I feel like letting him down." The others are laughing as we leave.

It was three weeks and I had to go let Damon down! The sheriff came and asked if I would! It was a not a request but a polite demand. So, he is smirking when I walk in, I slam him thru the floor to the basement. And I stuck him to the floor!

"There, he is no longer stuck to the ceiling, you can inform the sheriff of that fact later." I smirk as he tried to get up, then I walk out

Its two weeks later the sheriff stops me in a road block. Well, Bella, and she starts giving us crap about nothing we are responsible for! There are two police cruisers in the way, so I force them to the ground and flatten the cars and roll them up like a rug! Then we leave them naked in the middle of the road!

A week later she politely asked me to release Damon, so we go, and I release him. Now he is floating around the room, I grin and go to leave. She stops me! And says I owe her for the two cruisers.

"How do I owe you for two cars? I wasn't driving them or didn't run into them. I seem to recall you harassing us for no reason sheriff, and we have it on tape. Try again." I glare, and she steps back

"What is it between you two? Why are you picking a fight with Damon?"

"Sorry? But he started it by running his mouth, I am just proving to him to keep his trap shut. This is nothing compared to what I could unleash on his arrogant ass! You don't seem to know this about him, but he will stab you in the back if it suits him."

"I would listen to Alex sheriff, my brother brought this on himself. And he just got you to drag yourself in the middle." Stefan adds

"I see, well then Damon I suggest you find another patsy to get you out of hot water. I see what he can do, and I bet it isn't even a fraction of what he can do! You will not have any issues with me Alex, though could you do something about the two cars?" she asked nicely

I snap my fingers and two perfectly restored police cruisers appear in the driveway, she nods and walks over to call her guys to come collect said cars. Her parting words were, "see what I mean Damon!"

"So, what is it to be Damon? I could bring the roof down on your head, but Stefan still lives here." That made Stefan chuckle

"What are you laughing at you traitor? Fine I will stay out of your business and you will stay out of mine! I give you my word."

I release him, and he tries to attack me Jasper has him thru the wall before he can blink.

"My brother just gave you a chance. And what do you do? You try to attack him! Stefan? Will you miss this pain in the ass?" Jasper was in major mode, this is the second time I have witnessed it.

"I will let you make this call Jasper, he has always been this way. Insufferable ass that he is, but you did give him two chances and he showed his true colors."

"I will give ya one more chance, but you try anything else? I rip you apart! No one messes with my family." He whispered then snapped his neck then broke all his arms and legs, then tossed him back in the hole.

"Thank you, he is still my brother. But I am even getting tired of him."

That was the last we seen or heard from Damon, he left town. One pain in the ass down and another takes his place! Now the Volturi have gotten wind of where their three former members are. I see them coming this weekend, oh joy! At least we can kill these ass hats! When he does show up, he has five guards along with the other king Caius. They are shocked to see two younger Marcus and Didme standing next to us with Alec now aged to 21 with Jane and their mates. To top it all off they are all traditional vampires, or they might appear human to them? Who knows what is running around in that pea brain of his?

"Marcus it's good to see you are well, we couldn't hardly believe the informant that told us where to find you. And here you found Didme? How is this even possible?"

"I can't say we are glad to see you Aro. After all you were the one to kill me! Your own sister!" Didme looks ready to tear him apart.

"Yes, I am sorry about that. But you see you were going to take Marcus away and I couldn't have that. Now you all come along, we will get you changed back, and we will forget about this little vacation you took."

"I think not Aro. We aren't going back to that dank hole you call a castle. I am more interested in who your informant was." Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now brother you know you can't really leave us your family. What could you possibly see in these people anyway? It also occurs to me that they know our secret and you know the laws on that? Change or die. Now what will it be? I would like to know who is so powerful to change you back to human and bring back my dead sister."

"You waste time with mindless prattle Aro! Let's just be done with this as they are human anyway!" Caius is a blow hard I see.

"It won't do you any good, let me ask you this. How would you like to go thru the change all over again? Because if you don't leave? You might get lucky and do that or die which is also fine. Oh, I am Alex by the way, and the one to bring your sister back from the other side."

"Well, you would make for a powerful vampire Alex. Get him Jane and Alec, and you will both be forgiven." He was eyeing me and Bella

"I don't think so Aro, we have had enough of you and that hole you call a castle. We are happy right where we are, the world has changed. And if you don't change with it? It can turn ugly really quick." Jane was seething and wanted to turn loose on him, I give her a nod.

"I see, well it's the hard way, I guess. Get them and save all you can."

I snap my fingers and they can't move. Jane cuts loose on their prone ass making them all scream, which they don't notice us pouring potion down their throats until it's too late. After several minutes they are all human again! We crack up laughing when they drop to the ground when I released them.

"I did warn you to leave, now as to if you live past this, we will have to see what you say here on out."

"You turned us human again? How is this possible? You owe us your allegiance and we protect the secret!"

"Aro, if we go by your rules then you have to be turned or be killed. Which shall it be? I myself am leaning to your death, what about you Didme? Shall we get revenge on your brother?" Marcus had a glint in his eyes as he said this. She only smiled and blurred over and smacked her brother breaking his jaw.

"Ow that looked like that hurt Aro, care to rephrase that? You see they are not human either, they are traditional vampires. They are faster and stronger than you were. Well, I guess now also. So, you have a choice! Walk away and never threaten us again, or you die a slow and painful death." Caius glowered at me I just grin and flip him off! I don't think he knew what the gesture meant.

"Fine! We shall go and leave you be. But we will be watching you."

"No Caius you won't! For one very important reason, we no longer are under your jurisdiction in the supernatural world. We fall under the witch and warlock category now." Marcus said grinning

We watch as they had to carry an unconscious Aro out and they have to walk a long way because they ran here. A couple followed to make sure they weren't planning anything. Well, and maybe torture them some! We have a quiet year after that, we enjoy it too. The kids are now six years old and within the next year they will change into their human self. It's a good thing! They are about the size of a horse or some are bigger. We spend as much time with them that we can, we teleport them with us to the ranch once a month to torment Peter! Charlotte is always happy to see us, we must buy extra cattle every couple of months now.

We have had a meeting with this last year of school we are all done with we asked. Who would be making the trip? So, it looks like it will be Marcus, Didme, Jasper, Monica, Jane, Eric, Alec, Alice, Bella, myself, and all our kids. A few wanted to come but the unknown was the deciding factor.

"Well, when we do leave everyone can keep using the house here. I will be buying up supplies to sell for credits or what have you. When I am done what is left will be for you family to use to keep the place in top form. You will after all live a very long time."

"Just how much did you manage to make playing the stock market? And what are you going to buy?" Charlie asked

"Well, Alex got the liquid assets to over a billion in the last six years. That was with the already several hundred million he started off with. But we will be buying rare metals and some gems to sell dad, why?"

"I was just curious on how you my kids would get by. Do you think we will ever see you again?" Charlie asked holding Sue tight.

"Sure, we can always come back. I just need to figure out how to pick where I want to go, and when. Dad made it look so easy. So, I won't know how easy until we actually try and travel."

"You didn't answer us on what you're going to buy. Maybe we could help you out in that department. We have been around for a thousand years, well a few of us has." Nik cringed at the look his siblings gave him

"Sure, platinum, gold, silver, titanium, and I thought about some fine wines maybe some stogies. You know hard to get here might be useless there, or not. Like gold and silver coins could be a big sell, where ingots would hard to sell without bringing attention to ourselves. We will also be taking several different forms of cash, we may end up on earth like this one. Or, we could be in the future, or a completely different universe." They all nod.

Nik and Elijah came over and we started planning to buy in small quantities until we are ready to leave. They even had some good ideas for other metals to buy like tungsten. The rest of the day we just tossed ideas around about some of the different worlds that we could see. Then we watched sliders and we had to wonder just how accurate that show could be. The same world with different outcomes, they could be small or monumental. Then there is the fact that some could be nothing like our universe.

The day finally came when our kids began to transform into their human selves, we had naked teens running around everywhere! We didn't know what sizes to buy ahead of time, so we bought a variety. Once we had our kids cornered, we discover they were doing it on purpose. They know everything that their parents know. I feel sorry for the kids with vampire parents, the crap they must have got from them. They informed us that just because we have gone streaking and skinny dipping didn't mean they couldn't enjoy freedom also!

Our kids are a little smartass and a genius mixed in, they take to magic like they were born to it. And on the science and so on? They got all my knowledge and my dad's. I got lucky and had six boys and two girls, Jasper has three girls and three boys. Once we get all, and I do mean all kids cornered and clothed we took them shopping. We had to go in groups, eight teenagers will not fit in one vehicle. So, we took two I had the boys and Bella had the girls. Somehow this will come back to bite me in the ass I just know it!

It took us a couple of months to rein in the kids, it wasn't like they were misbehaving. Nope, they all asked questions about stuff…constantly. This is also when Jasper and I was finishing our final project for school, I combine my fuel less generator with our new antigravity engine. We were tempted to install it into a car, but we figure it would to be tempting for someone to steal. Plus, how do you explain a flying car? That would get us on the wrong radar quickly! I don't want to be in the government's cross hairs… ever! If we aren't already that is, you know like those that have the special Kool-Aid? That kind of cult or following doesn't end well.

I know we said we were done with college, but we couldn't sit around and do nothing. That is why we are presenting our last invention to our teacher, and we must make it clear we are not handing it over. It would only disappear… along with us most likely. We again were at the top of the class, and on several others shit list. Oh well we will not be seeing them anymore.

Now that we are all done with college! We are taking the kids to Disney World. Well, at least this time they will get to go and not hide in our room in the trunk. Then we will all just travel for weeks at a time then go home for a time, then go see something else. The kids are really interested in the movies and games of where we might go. They inherited my reading everything by touch, so books don't go over too well. We plan to leave in a year or less we haven't really nailed down a time yet. But we keep our mansion stocked and the surplus trunk has stuff going in it every week.

When it was decided time to go? We had a big beach party on isle Esme, the first thing all the kids did was shuck their clothes off and streak out to the beach. We just shrug and join them, well Bella and I would have but she jumped me. We didn't leave our room for three days!

We spent a month with everyone on the island, this was the first time all the kids were together for more than a couple of hours. But we all had a blast! We went and picked up my last shipment and packed it in the surplus trunk. Jasper, Marcus, Jane, and Alec all have their own surplus trunk in case we get separated or they need to buy something. So, when we teleported back to the island, we were going to leave the next day. So, we all took advantage of the beach and wonderful coral reef. Oh, and we got to munch on a few sharks before we had to leave, they were tasty. The next day we took an hour to say good bye, Charlie was tempted to tag along to keep us kids out of trouble!

I then concentrated like I did for time travel and opened a portal to another realm I was the last to go thru so I could hold it open. When I stumbled thru, yeah, I know what an entrance! I look around to get my bearings, oh crap! Right realm wrong universe! We ended up on Atlantis and we are submerged! I hope we have enough power to hold until we can get her back up to full strength! So, I walk up to the command platform and mentally connect with Atlantis and raise the command pedestal. Okay, here goes nothing, it's a good thing we have kept our mental training going the last nine years.

"Atlantis, I Alexander Bright take control of the city ship Atlantis. Do you comply?"

"Greetings Alexander, command confirmed high counselor. Will there be any more additions at this time?"

"No not yet Atlantis, can you tell me if a woman from earth is in a cryogenic chamber? And what are our power reserves currently at? Also, we will need access to the information download and how much we can all take."

"Correct, there is a Dr. Weir in a cryogenic chamber. According to her records you are thirty years before her arrival the first time. Power reserves are at 18% it will not last much longer if you explore the ship for very long. The chair interface is down the hallway and to the left, I will be able to scan each individual at each time."

"Is there a planet near that will have adequate raw material we will need to get you up to full power and maybe update also? If so, is there mining drones and a gate on that planet?"

"There is one, but it doesn't have a breathable atmosphere, there are drones but no gate. Why may I ask do you want to use a gate? The raw material there will be enough to build new solar collectors and drones. The collectors take thirty days to charge one module."

"Okay, I will shrink a gate take a puddle jumper to the next planet, then setup the drones to send the material thru the gate when they have enough for each load. We need to begin downloads; can you show me which planet I am going to after I get my download?"

"Certainly, high counselor. I will show you in the chair; it will be easier for you to access the information from there. I must say they never once thought of sending material thru a gate, they always used ships. Sir your DNA has you at 95% Alteran and your brain usage is able to take everything I would cut back on the history to relevant facts."

"Good, I also will cut out any art and music stuff like that."

"Confirmed, I will slow the download down, it will take twenty minutes to the couple of minutes they usually did. Just relax and let it and don't focus on anything just yet. Wait till after the download is finished before you try to focus on any one thing sir. Beginning now."

The download wasn't uncomfortable but the urge to stop and focus on one thing was tough to keep down. When it was done, I used the interface to see what my flight path would be. It would be quicker to teleport there wearing a suit. So, I do just that I get the location pictured in my mind and get a spare stargate shrink it then grab a shield and put it over my suit and teleport over and set up the stargate. Then I must use my power to bring the drones to full power and set them to send shipments thru the gate. I then set up a signal for them to send telling us it is them, so we can put down the shield. I tweak the drones to be more productive and get us material faster.

Once I was done, I teleported back to the command deck and began setting up the shield and recording what the signal will be coming from the drones when they send a shipment thru. Then I begin to meditate on everything I just learned, with perfect recall it was easy to know what I needed to do to the drones. I then look at the collectors and I tweak them to fill three in less than two weeks. When the first shipment came thru, I got up and order triple nanites and began building the new collectors. It would only be a couple of hours before they would have three done and in orbit of the star. I then went back to meditating for a couple more hours, when there was another shipment coming in, I noticed everyone was meditating around me. I set this load to upgrading the module hub, how they could expect this ship to survive off three is beyond me.

"Atlantis? Set the nanite swarm to reconfigure the power nodes to increase module capacity from three to fifteen. Then once those are done, we will work on your shield and cloak issue. Have the collectors been launched?"

"Yes, counselor there are three in orbit of the star, three more are just finishing. I must ask, how did you come up with adding so many modules? And what did you have in mind for the shield and cloak issue?"

"I thought we could run a modulation thru the simulator to see what you think if it could work? I looked at your power drop issue when you launch and concluded it to be not enough power. Let's face it three wasn't enough even I could see that. So, this way you get five in three different locations, so that way all the power isn't in one area. And please call me Alex, I didn't realize you could talk to the crew."

"I could but the last high counselor was an old fart! He didn't let me voice any questions or offer my input on anything. I am curious how did you know about me anyway? And how did you come to be here? I didn't read any active wormhole, just a strange energy reading then there you all were."

I then explain what and where we are from and what could have happened had we not come and interfered. I even got out our copies of the show that we had on our hard drive. She then began a new file from our earth on everything from music, movies, video games, and books. I even had all my college material put on and we could compare how far off we were. That night we kept ten people up per shift, to make sure things ran smoothly. If they didn't have anywhere to send the material, they were to send it to the hoppers.

The next day a few of us tackled the shield issue and come up with a good modulation that would work. Then I had help figuring out on some secondary weapons plasma cannons and ion cannons. We then set everything up in three. Redundant power and shield emitters, even I know you don't put all your money on one horse. We began looking at the wormhole drive and star drive. We decided to add step out of time and out of phase along with dimension drive once we figured out how to copy what I did when we arrived.

We couldn't do anything until the first modules were beamed on board, we had enough with the first batch to get us to full power. Then we ran sensor sweeps and sent the nanite plague to the sun along with the energy vampire entity. Now we can set the swarms to really go thru each system on the entire ship. The first thing we did was went and expanded the hoppers like our trunks. The entire two weeks the kids and Jasper have been working on a new ship design, from what we could see? The aurora class battleship was nothing to sneeze at, but still it looked like you stuck pieces here and there. We also decided we hate the puddle jumper! They are only good for up to six people for a limited amount of time, and if you were caught in a fight? You were screwed!

"So, Jasper are we in agreement on this new ship design? We can setup two docks to building them. But we must do something about the puddle jumper, we all agree they suck!"

"I say we go for it once Atlantis is back to 100%, we begin building the new class of battleship. Then, we tackle the puddle jumper, why what do you have planned brother?"

"I have been tossing around a few ideas, and I agree we wait until we are at full strength then begin building those new ships. What about that defense grid they tossed aside? I think we could tweak it and make it work, we could add step out of phase, so they take an entire planet out of phase to protect them. Plus, we need to start building our little social satellites to spy on the snakes in the milky way."

"Why did I let you talk me into being a counselor again? Oh right! Who can say no to you? But seriously I don't mind helping out and its nice to be back in a command type role."

"Yeah, I thank you for that Jasper, we will need your tactical mind soon if we tangle with the snakes and these space vampires. How soon will we be at 100%?"

"I think sometime tomorrow, it isn't easy adding new weapons to where they won't be in the way. Plus, we must run all new power conduit to each cannon. Then, add the triple backup generators for each. I am glad you got that particle physics down, I had to scratch my head more than once in that class!"

Once the word was given, we watched as the docks came to life and began building our bigger and sleek new battleships. I began putting together a plan for a shuttle, that would incorporate magic. It would be a fourth the size of the alpha class but shrink to puddle jumper size. The next big thing was it would shrink down to the size of a football and we could carry it around with us. It could be run on a crew of ten but would hold a thousand in an emergency. But they wouldn't have to stay on there. How you ask? It has a gate room just like its big sister, so we could beam people up and send them thru the gate to Atlantis!

It took me a couple of weeks to work out the steps to make it shrink and enlarge again, then there was the issue of the feather lite charms for when it was the size of a football. They needed to activate then and deactivate when shuttle size, maybe? It could help it move faster with it not weighing anything! Hm time to do some calculations with help from Atlantis and my kids.

I must keep conjuring up blood bags for our vampire family, we aren't stupid enough to walk thru the gate and announce, "we are here!" so with my own dock I began to build the new shuttle the kids came down to help so did Jasper. Though he thought I was building a scout vessel for the size it was. I would go expand certain areas when they were complete, like the hoppers and most rooms. The bridge or command deck was our added piece of brilliant. The aurora has windows and lots of them, so what happens if one gets blown out? Yeah, I don't want to find out either! So instead it's like a dome observatory where the entire space around the ship is shown. Kind of like a space bubble, but it can also be used as a monitor screen. You can even zoom in on stuff where a window you couldn't, you can even look behind you without moving!

With just a week to go on the alpha class my shuttle was finished! I shrunk her then picked her up and carried her to the jumper bay. I set her up and enlarged her to shuttle size, it wasn't quite torpedo shaped. But it was more of a wedge? Think of a piece of cake cut into a wedge, now cut off the point about a third. Now round it off on the edges and elongate it by what was cut off. It will slide right thru a stargate without having to worry about those pop out engines.

"Come on guys I want to show you our newest member, she is a real beauty. I haven't named her yet either, I was never good at coming up with a name."

"I have to say I was surprised to see this here, when did you have time to build this? I thought you was spending all your time on that new…shuttle? This looks familiar, is this that same shuttle? Alex show me I got to see this to believe it." Jasper was almost jumping with the excitement I was pushing out!

"Yes, this is the same ship! She can shrink on command to the size of a football. And you see the full-size version of her on the dock, so what shall we call her?"

"How about Alice? We went down the rabbit hole with this one brother. Or something like firecracker she packs a lot of firepower in such a tiny ship?"

"I see dad isn't the only one bad at picking names! Why not name her after your favorite ship? But the defiant class works for her, she defies all logic." Carlie my brightest daughter said while grinning.

"Well, I don't know if I should name her Normandy, what do you guys think? Or should we go with Alice? I like Alice. It fits with the defies all logic when she went down the rabbit hole. Let's ask her, shall we?"

"I like Alice also, save Normandy for one of my alpha sister ships. We are ready to launch when you are ready Alex, Atlantis said she is jealous I have a brand-new command deck."

"Well, I don't know if we could update the old one. But we could add a secondary one to be setup just like this one. What do you guys think?"

"I think one issue at a time Alex, let's see how baby bird flies shall we? So, who gets to sit in the chair?" Jasper asked you could tell he wanted to so bad, so I motion for him to take her out.

We clear the shield and then out of the water, it's not long before we are in space. We check to see if the shield modulation works like it's supposed to, and it does! We go to the next system over and scan the system to check to see who was home. We run across what appear to be bunkers? They aren't even to capacity, they are under a time stasis field and they could clearly hold eighty thousand. But have twenty between the three, I guess the space vampires had them before they could enter the bunkers.

"Well, shall we do a rescue mission? Beam them up and gate them to Atlantis? We still have a week to go before the alphas are ready to be tested. It's a good thing we got hydroponics up and going as soon as we had full power."

"I say we go for it Alex, you stay up here while I go down with three kids and work from one bunker then move to the next."

"Jasper, double check around the entrance for motion alarms just in case someone is monitoring them. And be careful kids, we are strangers here and they might still be upset to have lost everyone."

It took us three hours to finish pulling any tech we could. They were amazed with our new ship design. I had a few to remain on board that knew about where other bunkers might be located. We spent the rest of the week rescuing people and ripping tech from the bunkers. It was going on two weeks when they informed us that was all bunkers. Well bunkers for people anyway, we did find several science bunkers, but we didn't go near them yet. We dialed Atlantis and went thru a space gate and scared the crap out of everyone in the command deck. We watch them as they watch us rise to the jumper bay by tractor beam. Once we had everyone out, I commanded her to shrink then I tried that copy spell and made twenty-five copies of her. Then I made a copy of her until we had one hundred football sized shuttles sitting around the jumper bay. I then pick Alice up and sent her into my pendant, the guys standing around us were shocked beyond belief. I had the kids pick up the rest and put them in a safe place, until we need to put a few on the new alphas.

"I must say your grasp on manipulating zero-point energy is beyond anything we have been able to do. What else can you make copies of?"

"Most everything, except I haven't tried it on people. And I don't intend on trying any time soon. If you will excuse me, I have a wife I need to go see. Jasper if you could have everyone meet in the auditorium in let's go with three hours. That should put us on time for dinner, right?"

"Sure, brother three hours is enough time to say hello to my wife also!" we walk away chuckling.

For three hours Bella and I had sex without stopping until we had to go to our meeting. We met Jasper and Monica just outside our bedroom door, we all chuckle as we walk together to the auditorium. We walk up on stage and it got quiet, I look around for someone that is in charge.

"So, who is in charge around here? It got awfully quiet suddenly, is he here now?" my kids crackup and say it's you! Ya goof! "Oh, sorry I was just joking, now by my count we found almost 300,000 survivors? Am I correct in my count anyone?"

"Yes, we had someone take a censes as they came thru the gate. Are you our new high counselor?"

"Good question, I just took over when we arrived here and got Atlantis back up to power and upgraded her a little. But if you feel someone here is better suited? Please, I will step down gladly but before that we have two new battleships that needs a crew, if any among you are experienced and would like to work on them let someone know."

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say you are better at this than anyone in previous years. So, I would say you are stuck as high counselor. I am Gray leader of what is left of the Furling, what are your plans? Many here would like to get some payback and avenge our lost families." Wow he is tall and vaguely familiar, but where?

"Sorry, I was lost in thought for a second. Right, first we need to go thru and clean up any left behind tech in the Milky Way galaxy. It has also caused some issues or will be. We will retrieve the Dekara device and bring it back here and dial all the stargates and fire the device. Then we will have several ships by this point, and we will all spread out and check every corner for any space vampires. I know of at least two ships with your people in cryochambers, also one in dark space travelling at nearly light speed for the last 10,000 years. Now what we find in the other galaxy is questionable, but I know of at least one race has been abusing your left behind tech. we won't be able to pick up everything on the first pass, but I would like to see if perhaps there are more survivors stranded in ships. Any questions?"

There were several questions about how powerful we were and if they were okay following me. It was unanimous I was stuck as high counselor, for now anyway. They all began to understand just how much leaving tech laying around was a bad idea. For the most part they thought my plan was brilliant, I hate to see what their bad counselor would say. There were many to volunteer to crew the two new ships, after seeing the shuttle they wanted to see a full-time battleship.

It was a few days later that we were ready to launch, I wanted our hoppers to be full and all drone banks full. The alphas even have expanded hoppers, also many other areas are expanded to give it plenty of room. My kids were excited to get to work on the command deck of each ship, well yeah of course they helped design them, so they could answer many questions. Not all are my kids but they all like to work with me and I them. Gray has become my shadow with a couple of others I would say are body guards. Oh well I like him he is cool! Oh crap! Now I know where I have seen someone like him before. Harry Potter as the goblins, no wonder they were all greedy and cranky! They were bound! Gray notices my turn in emotions and doesn't say anything for several minutes. Then he asked, "what was on my mind?"

"Sorry, but I think I know what may have happened to your people in another realm. You will need to see this for yourself to get what I mean, and I am not positive how it happened."

"When do I need to see this evidence? Because we have yet to launch and don't plan on leaving until we have everything "squared away" as you put it."

"Now is good, and you could get word out to the others and we could all watch it all as one. That way we may be able to answer some of your questions, maybe."

He agreed and sent word for everyone to meet in the auditorium. We setup a screen or holo projector to watch the Harry Potter movies. At first, they were quiet since the goblins only made a brief appearance, but later in the movies when they learned about the goblin wars? There were lots of questions that we couldn't answer.

"I noticed that you have reservations Alex. Care to explain?"

"Uh, sure, I know only what you know so far. But I was wondering about this other realm, this realm not as many made it to earth for some reason. But on the other realm? A great many made it to earth. I am wondering if they didn't come up with the bunker plans or they left earlier?"

"I see your point about how little changes can alter different realities. So, if there are no survivors here in that realm then we might not be there either? You were right if we think about this very much it gives me a headache."

"Yes, see therefore I needed you to see this and for you to ask questions. We don't know everything, but we are always asking questions of how, what, where, and why did something happen."

"If say someone had ended the wraith before they got started? Then we would have lived our lives until earth sent their team here. I see what you mean by a little change can make a big difference in the long run."

Everyone just looked puzzled until then and they slowly nodded. We answered several other questions on possible outcomes, if anything it had more convinced to travel with us to the next realm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After our Harry Potter fest, we decided to wait and build two more alphas before we leave that way it would give us a chance to scout things out. We also rescued a group that wouldn't have been able to get off world because of a space gate. But they had a planet side dry dock with an aurora class that needed repairs. It was agreed that they should come if they so wished it. We put them thru training and they picked up the tech quickly after they had a partial download.

We stripped tech where we could without being detected, and we marked it for later when we had the wraith problem under control. The two ships that was adrift we pulled into the dock of Atlantis. Then we set the crew up for cloning and the ships got upgraded and got them topped up on everything. In three months since we decided to stick around, we cleaned up most everything.

We plan to deal with the asurans on our way to the milky way. We may even have a way they could help us with the Goa'uld if some will join us. But we can always build more HFR's if we need to, but we don't want to abuse them like our ancestors had. When we launched, we had four alphas and four aurora class ships for our fleet. When we got to asura that is when the fun got started.

Niem the leader of the rebellion or he opposes Oberoth and we manage to save Niem and his group of three hundred. I put my idea of him helping us in reclaiming tech and freeing a galaxy with their help. I inform him that they could copy the memories of those in power and we slowly take over from within. But I tell them it isn't a pretty task and I would never make anyone do this. They agree to assist us to make up for their failure in ending the wraith.

We take all four city ships and forty aurora class warships and clean all tech that we could use soon. Such as two ship yards and a mining platform with a full complement of drones. We upgrade the city ships and stow the auroras after they have their upgrades. We have volunteers to help crew the other four city ships. Then I shock them all when I shrink the planet and moon and transport them to a stasis chamber to preserve all the flora and fauna until we can find a star system to join it to. Everyone thought I was going to blow up the planet with all the tech we couldn't hope to remove quickly.

"Why waste a rich planet and moon when we can transport it to a more agreeable location?" I asked them, and they nodded

"Is this why you have been in your office so much lately? Did you kids know anything about this?" Gray asked them they nodded.

"I wasn't keeping this a secret to keep anyone out of the loop. I did it because we weren't completely sure we could pull it off. But with the data we got from this and how easy it went we have another plan to try later."

"Must we ask what it is your planning? Or do we have to wait?" Gray asked while Bella was smirking at me.

"I will tell you what they have planned Gray. They plan to capture a star system and put it in a pocket universe, so we can carry home with us. After looking at their results I have to say it is very possible to pull off." Bella said still smirking at me, I just have to kiss her, and I do!

Everyone chuckles at us as I make out with my wife, then we are pulled apart by Jasper. He shakes his head but grins at us and that makes us chuckle at him because we were getting to him.

After we stop and pick up the aurora in the void the captain was surprised that anyone survived. Even more surprised when they seen we had overcome their shield and cloak issue. Then they got a good look at the alphas and said great job and when could they get one. We stopped by the city ship that has been drifting in the void so long it was beginning to look like an asteroid with all the smaller ones stuck to it.

We spend the better part of a month killing the plague and then upgrading her. When she was done, we took off for the milky way and spent three months searching in a swing and sweep pattern. We did this on the way to earth, we estimated where they could have entered ten thousand years ago and began our search along that section. We got lucky and did find a few ships, but some were not that lucky, and we buried them and either recycled the ships or repaired them and docked them with a city ship.

We did find one city ship ready for launch Olympus. And one that set down hard but nothing we couldn't fix. In total we rescued another sixty thousand thanks to the city ship Athena. But we still thought of the three ships that didn't make it. When we made it to earth, we dropped a spy and checked things over, everything was like we imagined it would be for this realm. We went first to Alpha Centauri where there was supposed to be a shipyard in orbit, it was there and still in excellent shape.

We set it to building our next set of alphas then headed to Tao Ceti where it was questionable planet back then. But now it was a garden world with two garden moons, the planet is a super earth meaning it is six times that of earth. There are two other planets closer to the sun, one is tidal locked and has some life. The other is dead but rich in material just like the other one. There are asteroids around the system that are also rich, so we have plenty to mine for new ships and cities.

"I see what you meant dear about this could be our new Eden. It's gorgeous and has plenty of wild life for us to hunt once a month. Where are we building our jumbo house? Its to bad Sue and Charlie and the others didn't come they would love this!" Bella said grinning.

"Charlie would have his fishing poles in hand ready for guys day."

We all crack up thinking about them, when we calm down, we start looking for a perfect spot for the cities to be built. And most importantly our jumbo house! We pick for our spot a nice cove by the sea with a wonderful white sand beach. There are five lakes perfect for the city ships to set down on, so we begin building cities around them.

We take a few weeks until those in cloning can join us before we put into motion the plan to look for more tech and take the Dekara device back to Pegasus to wipe out the wraith. Once they are all informed of the plan, they are all in, though several will have to remain here to watch over our new home. Plus, we are starting patrols here and we drop off asurans to take over the head Goa'uld when we come across them. Its six months before we are ready to head to Ida to help with the Asgard and their cloning and replicator issues.

But first our spy net has found Anubis has yet to ascend we go and pick him up and make sure he can never ascend and end him. We also go pick up Merlin and his menagerie he had built in what he called Camelot. When we come across the time ship, I have all access restricted and we begin going over the tech and any records it may have. We may have a plan for a later project, maybe. When Merlin woke from his cloning, he was confused at first but when we began to inform him of our plans, he was resigned at first. then he tried to activate his old command codes, only for all ship AI to tell him to take a leap off a pier.

I literally kicked his ass, no really, I did! He wanted to know why I had, and I told him of my master and his orders to kick any version of Merlin in the ass. He just scratched his head and shrugged, which made the new council chuckle at him. Oh yes, we have a few new members to the council Jasper and I were told we couldn't get out of it that easily.

To recap we always have three patrols out looking for left behind tech and survivors if we can get that lucky. We have finished building our cities and all cloning was finished unless another ship was found. It has been six months since we made it to earth and setup our new home in the Tao Ceti system. We have also built twenty-four alpha class battleships, things haven't always gone super smooth, but we rose to the challenge!

"Okay, now we head to Ida and see what help we can give the Asgard, are you coming Merlin?"

"What? Oh, sure I want to see if you can wipe out the wraith like you claim." He grumbled

"Good, glad to know you have so much faith in us. Atlantis are we ready?"

"Yes, all ten alphas are ready and so is Athena. Just say the word and we all will launch." Merlin scowled at her making us chuckle.

"Well then, lets go make up for lost time with the Asgard and then go have a good surprise party for the wraith." Everyone chuckled at Merlin

"Why would you want to give them a surprise party?" Merlin had to ask.

"It's a surprise your about to die kind of party. Get it now?" he nods at Jasper making us chuckle again.

"Atlantis give the order to launch then all cloaks are to be engaged per the normal operating procedure. Once we clear the defense grid have them activate it and tell them we will be back in roughly three months."

"All acknowledged and confirmed the orders, and everyone has cleared the defense grid Alex." Merlin was shocked to see the planet disappear along with its two moons.

"When did we come up with that?"

"You scrapped the idea before you even gave it a chance, we just added our little tweaks here and there." Jasper said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, another one of my screwups? Why am I here anyway?"

"So, we can keep an eye on you that's why. And you can tell us some things you have pulled over the years." I say grinning

It took us a couple of days to reach Ida and locate Othala, it was quite the sight. I wasn't prepared for the little grey people that run around naked. Okay, they really didn't run they walked and was staring at us. The meeting went well, they accepted the help with both problems and in return would be helping us with the Goa'uld issue soon.

The replicator issue hadn't spread any further than a planet, and we surrounded the planet and did just like we did to the asurans. Only there were none to surrender, they were only simple machines right now. The cloning we used the gene manipulator that Nirrti was using to make her a perfect host. We sent her ass to the closest star, we of course got all the information from her first.

After several days we had perfected a way to reverse the damage done by too much cloning, I copied the machine and sent several back to Othala while we kept the original with us. Then it was off to Pegasus and the epic surprise party! Once we arrived, we broke off into two groups and collected a bug and a warrior and we went back to the planet we found Atlantis on. The queen was still in stasis at the bottom of the ocean, so we beam her into stasis and a sizable chunk of her ship. Once we all had the samples input in the Dekara device we fired it into the stargate after dialing all gates in Pegasus.

"Okay, patrols of three go to the sections of space we found there not to be any stargates and work your way around the galaxy. If you run across any we missed take them out if possible."

"Are we going to hit the hive world Alex? Since we have the device on Atlantis?" Jasper asked me.

"That would be a hell yes. Let's go turn whats left of that place to dust!"

"I like your idea of surprise parties, we should have them more often."

"Thanks Gray! I thought you would enjoy a little payback, true we didn't get into a fight but still." I said while he was grinning

"I like this even better we fire one shot to end a centuries old war. Now its just the cleanup." Gray said smacking me on the back.

We spend three weeks patrolling after we found three ships at the hive world, they didn't have time to send a signal. We stopped by and talked to Chaya Sar to ask, "if we got them all?" when she confirmed it, she asked to join us for she had been watching us and was impressed. We welcomed her and any that wished to join us. There were none to join us though, they liked the simple way of life.

After we recycled what we couldn't take with us we spent two months cleaning up and we left the galaxy in the hands of the Travelers. After we fixed some of their ships and said we would be back to check on them. We dropped off the Asgard that we found there and Thor and Heimdall and several others that tagged along. We got home to find everyone happy to see us and they had found two more ships.

We took time to rest and regroup before we were going to cleanup earth.

"Alright Merlin shall we talk about your little present you left at Glastonbury Tor?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Not even the computer and the crystal long range communication device that would let the Ori know that there are humans here again?"

"Well…you see…uh…okay maybe it wasn't my brightest idea, but I was hoping they would have the technology by then to complete the weapon." He said looking ashamed of himself.

"Uh huh sure, well we get to go clean up earth today. And you get to join us, shall we?" he looked embarrassed to have to clean up his mess.

We took Atlantis because it was a coming home type of thing, we cleaned up the Goa'uld that was left behind. We made sure to clean up any left behind tech that they didn't need, we did leave the ship in the desert in Egypt. We had also returned Ernest to Catherine but with a story he was supposed to stick too if anyone had asked where he had been.

After all, Goa'uld tech had been removed we then moved the dialing device to where the stargate would be used instead of the screwed-up computer system they put together. Next, we need to decide if we leave the outpost or not.

"I say we remove it, they will never know it was there anyway. We have removed all the others throughout the galaxy." Jasper said

"We agree with what Jasper said also, if we changed the course of their future then they will not need it. Plus, they will have more tech they do not understand." The council agreed so I nodded

"Atlantis begin removing the ice from the outpost and lock on and beam it up when you can get a lock established."

"Order confirmed Alex, it will take an hour to remove enough ice to beam it into docking. Luckily it isn't badly damaged from the ice from all these centuries. I am still stunned that one of the survivors from the plague was still alive."

A couple of hours later we had an outpost in dock and we had everything cleaned up except the mess Merlin left behind. So, that is last on our agenda!

"Okay, lets go Merlin and clean up your mess you left behind, then we will discuss the plan you have for taking care of the Ori."

"So, you are going to take care of them also?" he asked unbelieving us.

"Yes, they are still a threat to this galaxy, but it will be a few years before we will be ready to tackle that issue. So, we have time to perfect your idea until then, we may only get the one shot with this."

"Yes, I know it will work I just want to double check my work. I want to see you pass the test I had setup also." He said smirking!

"I have no problem taking your little test Merlin." I smirk back.

I go thru the test and it was easy he just grumbled about it was because I had the download. We just chuckle at him we scoop up the gold and treasure and put it in our trunk after I had the power supply removed from the communication device. We went thru the whole cave and cleaned it out even the transport rings. Once all was done, we went back home, and we had the outpost repaired, after all it fits Atlantis like it was a part of her.

We begin the slave uplift plan with a hope it will succeed, but you never know. We did get the tretonin and rescued Egeria before they messed her up to bad breeding her blanks. We fixed the formula to where the Jaffa would no longer depend on the little snakes. And we slowly worked up an army of Jaffa that led to the free Jaffa nation. It has taken us ten years to do all this with the help of the Asgard and the Nox didn't want to do any fighting.

In this time, we built our first mothership and it has abilities like the defiant class shuttle does. This not only makes it harder to find but also makes her super-fast! What would have taken us weeks to get to Ori space took us twelve hours. It also surprised the Ori when we showed up in a tiny little ship, then they knew no more! We made sure they couldn't come after us then came back home.

After the Ori was taken care of, we took our time coming back to our new home planet. We witnessed the birth of a new star! And seen many different races that were on different levels of technology. We didn't contact any races that seemed to be advanced enough to communicate with and they would understand our tech.

It was a pleasant trip home, we took three months on our return trip. And I got to spend more time with my Bella, and we are still practicing our magic and still training. The kids love to spar with us and the Furling love to spar with anyone that is willing to get their butt handed to them. But we win occasionally! But I think they just lose to make us feel better.

Once we got home, we stepped up the free Jaffa nation a bit more. It's still twenty years until they discover how to operate the stargate. So, we plan to stick around until then and see how well they fair. It also gives the many couples the chance to have lots of babies, with barely three hundred thousand survivors they plan to have as many as possible. They found out about the spell we could do to make them fertile and was begging us to perform it. This was the Alteran and Furling survivors, we told them there was no need to beg.

But there were quite a few that wanted to follow in our path and take on their dragons and learn to perform magic. The furling was curious about their kin from the other realm, but we had very little to go on for now. I may try to aim for that realm next, maybe. If I let the ship open the portal it will be random, and we could end up anywhere.

BELLA'S POV

I have had a blast since Alex picked me up off the floor of the woods when I stupidly went after Edweirdo. The rest of my senior year was funny. Every time the skank squad went to hit on either of us, we hit them with jinxes and the occasional curse. Then we went to college and I have to say I hate school! Its not the learning it's the students I dislike! If they aren't whining about how hung over, they were hitting on us for one-night stands. Ugh and I thought Mike was bad.

Alex went thru every detail of what could have happened to our new friends the Mikaelson's one night when Nik asked what would have happened. Needless to say, he was ready to hunt down Damon just because he was an insufferable ass. The others were a mixture between shock and disbelief. Kol was shocked at how many times he would have died and been brought back. Finn and Sage were a little more reserved after finding out he was just a puppet for his mother.

Then came our little ones! They were so cute and fun to play with, I never gave it any thought about us skinny dipping. But I guess they would have got it anyway after learning they would know everything we did when they came to be. Alex just laughed it off and said only our kids could put up a fight to put clothes on! It caused us all to join in then once the shock wore off. Our kids and Jasper and Monica's kids play better together than they do with anyone else. I wonder why?

I just have to say Alex has a very fine body and his mind is brilliant. When I first saw him after he changed my clothes? I wanted nothing else than to jump him right then! He is well defined and not bulky like a body builder is, he is leaner not gangly. And he has magic hands! Pun intended. That is another thing I am lucky to have him, he is always looking out for us. There are several who have come to listen to him when he voices his opinion on something.

Then we get to Atlantis and he takes charge and even impressed Jasper at how well he is suited for a command role. The two weeks or was it three that they were gone looking for survivors? That was hell not knowing where they were and if they were okay. But with each group they sent thru the stargate we were assured they were very capable leaders. Then when they came thru and scared the crap out of some of us? I made sure to show him how much I missed him, and he returned the same passion.

Its been a couple of years since we came to this realm and we were on the run from the start and it seemed to never end. But thankfully the survivors picked up the slack and pitched in to lighten the load on our shoulders. The new ships we came up with was praised as technological wonders. This coming from a people that builds cities that can fly thru space! It was fun trying to figure out how to duplicate what we can do with magic to get the same or close to it out of the tech. When Alex mentioned how big the mothership would be? I was like uh huh sure honey. But he showed me the plans, I was floored is the only thought that I could describe how I was that day.

We have made regular trips to earth for supplies, like cattle and other farm critters. We had fun teaching a few survivors how to turn cotton into yarn and turn wool from sheep into yarn to make fabrics. There are several that wish to live the life of living off the land, or just being farmers. So, we keep tabs on them if they need anything, sure they aren't going horse and plow type of farming. But they still use higher forms of farming equipment and have computers and such. They aren't going off the grid unlike some on earth like the Amish.

I am glad our kids are well behaved, especially with six boys! Who would have thought I would be a mother so young and enjoy every minute of it? My mother still didn't think it was right. But she also wasn't ready for a baby. It was proven by the way she raised me, or I raised her? The jury is still out on that one!

We get to take a few years to just relax, well mostly. We still have the Goa'uld to deal with but according to our latest reports we could be done with most of the operation in five years. We have taken out all the head snakes, get it? Head snakes as in they have snakes in their heads? Eh I thought it was funny. Then everyone wants to see Alex put the star system in a pocket universe, so we can carry it around with us. I must admit I want to see it myself! But we aren't planning on doing it until we are about ready to leave. We did put the asurans world in orbit and balanced out the system, so now we have four habitable planets. Well five if you count the one that is tidal locked, but I wasn't.

I think its time for us to go back to our beach house and make love to my man. Jasper is giving me that look, then he just elbowed Alex and woohoo he is carrying me back home caveman style! And I have to pinch his sexy ass as we go home while I giggle like a girl the entire time! What so sue me I am a girl damnit! I can act like a girl now that I know what a girl acts like when she has the man of her dreams.

JASPER'S POV

I swear they out sex Emmett and Rose! And I thought that was impossible, though we are a close second with them. Damn I can't get enough of my mate! And most days she can't get enough of me either! When we discovered that no body was disgusted with us streaking? Hell, we were happier than a pig in mud! They also streak just as much as we do! The beach house has turned into a clothing optional zone, even some of our new friends have joined us in freedom as they have called it. Apparently, they enjoy freedom also, its just their previous High Counselor forbade anyone to do it. Yeah, he is the one we cloned Merlin.

I think he has been getting a ribbing since a younger and free spirit as I have heard them call Alex. Was able to end two wars and bring new improvements to their ships, oh and possible end the Goa'uld strangle hold on the galaxy. I have to say I was a little hesitant to believe Alex at first, but he proved to be a better brother than either two of the morons in the "Cullen family". And his premonitions are better than Peter or the pixie bitch's any day.

Our trips to earth are a little strange would be an understatement. I have lived thru the seventies once already, and to see it again? I hate the clothes in this time period! Alex just laughs and said he hates them also, so do the girls! The kids refuse to go until the fashion trend includes something other than polyester. We don't mention that jeans and T-shirts is acceptable for the guys, girls are still into skirts. But they are slowly getting into jeans and the skirts do seem to be getting shorter.

I sure am glad Alex talked me into taking the same classes that he took in college. It gave me an understanding on some of this tech or made it easier to understand it. We haven't told anyone of our secret rings and pendants yet. I think Alex is waiting to see how many are willing to travel with us, hell if they plan on staying on the planet? They will have to come with us. But you never know what will come up around the next corner. I hope they do come, and we can share with some of them, at least some of the Furling anyway. They are honorable, and we can't imagine what had caused such a change in their brethren in the other realm. Oh, here comes my mate I think I will copy Alex and carry her caveman style back to the beach house!

ALEX POV

It has been pleasant for the most part for the past few years. The Goa'uld issue has been taken care of for the most part. There were some battles, well not so much a battle but a massacre. They had some hold outs for the fake gods and the free Jaffa didn't put up with it. Then there were a group of humans that thought they would pickup where they could and take over. They found overwhelming firepower of the free Jaffa nation too much to escape from. Now they are peace keepers and each sector has an ambassador and they meet once a month to keep problems in check.

We only make an appearance to a select few, and they have sworn secrecy on anything to do with us. Well, they do owe us for the treatment to get the snakes out of their gut. We get a report from them every three months and we offer to aid them if they should need it. The Nox was impressed by the plan and the fact it seems to have worked. The Asgard was also impressed, I think? Its to hard to tell with them sometimes, they have now had to get used to wearing clothes. With the gene therapy we were able to restore their reproductive organs.

There was a boom in the Asgard population several years ago! With their issues taken care of they were able to protect the planets they were supposed to. So, any little wanna be godling couldn't get away with attacking a protected world. They did take out several little fish that wanted to take advantage of the situation.

Right now, we are going to check on the Pegasus galaxy to see how they are getting on with each other. And everything is going well, we had given the travelers old earth tech to learn to survive living off the land. And they have branched out and brought a few others in on their settlement that could teach them how to advance what we showed them. The Genii had their gate removed and we put in a space gate, that should keep them out of everyone's hair for quite a while. We then had to notify everyone with a gate of this fact, we got a lot of cheering. Apparently, they were not well loved.

When we got back home, we took several months to just have fun, we had come up with a solution to water sports. They had never thought of a jet ski, or water skiing behind a fast-moving boat. It was a blast teaching several how to just have fun! Then they showed others and so on, now we have a fleet of boats and water craft galore! We then built the first they have ever seen water slide. We made an entire water park! They were asking what had ever began the love for water recreation on earth? We just shrug, and we said we never really thought about it before.

Now we have a water park at each city, they couldn't get the concept of a wave pool. Or, a lazy river. Until they experienced them for themselves! We also introduced them to horseback riding, a personal favorite of Jaspers. Well, and ours too if I want to admit it. They were curious about the horses when we brought several hundred from earth on one of our trips. At first, they thought we were going to eat them, Jasper set them straight right quick.

They have been asking what else do they do to entertain themselves on earth? So, we did an amusement park sort of, it had rides kind of like what they would have in thirty years. Plus, we introduced go cart tracks! They went over like the water sports, more so with the kids or younger survivors. We finally just made a video of everything they were doing on earth right now. That gave them more ideas to try out, some liked the quiz shows and they put together several contests to see how they could stump everyone. It didn't go over very well, not when everyone knows everything you do.

So, we have the outdoor sports covered even fishing and hunting didn't catch on like fishing did. But that's fine we are the greater hunter once a month, several have asked about joining us and we have let several groups join us in training and more join all the time. Some just want to be able to manipulate zero-point energy like we do. Those training sessions are a real blast! Can you feel the sarcasm? These people don't learn stuff by verbal prompts very well. They are used to having everything downloaded instead!

But we have a good 15 years before earth makes the scene. We can only hope they don't shoot themselves in the foot when they do! Oh well, it can wait till then we are having great sex and having a blast training with the kids and a great many Furling. Maybe in twenty years we can beat the Furling half of the time, maybe!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We had quiet for the most part 20 years now we need to step in to help a few people out on earth. Like Jack keeping his son from accidentally shooting himself, then George Hammonds wife's cancer. How are we doing all this? Simple we devised a better time machine than Janis, I still think his parents were hoping for a daughter when they named him that.

The kids fell in love with the British tv show Doctor Who and said we had to make it look like the Tardis! It was a tricky build! The hardest part was making it look like it was made from wood. But with the same material that stargates are made of? It will take a beating without our shields and keep going. The pocket dimension on the inside is big enough to fit our biggest city ship and have room for more.

We even made the flight controls look like the one from the Tom Baker years with the circles on the walls, remember? It was about the time he had went to E space. Before that it was the key to time he was looking for with Romana. But I also liked all the flight control rooms they had ever had in the old or new shows. But the walls in the control room are like our alpha and defiant shuttles, it is like a space bubble and we can see everywhere around us.

So, if we are too late for either we can travel back in time and administer the cancer treatment and save Jacks son. But hopefully we won't need to. There are several of us going on this adventure, Bella wouldn't miss out on this neither would Jasper. The kids wouldn't let us hear the end of it if we left them behind. The Tardis has all our tricks-built in. we can step out of time, travel in time, realm travel, step out of phase, and shrink.

"Okay kids let's go check to see if we are early or god forbid late."

"Yes, let's go check on Charlie. He is the most important of the two, Martha we can travel back in time to administer the cure to her. It's kind of hard to repair a gunshot to the head." Bella said cringing.

"Okay kids let's see if you can fly this baby like we have been practicing." I say even though I know they can.

"Dad you know we are just as good as you! Now let's go and save some lives." Our daughter Carlie is the most out spoken of the kids.

"Okay, we go check on Jack and Charlie first, we have the address from tapping into the database?" I ask, and I get nods from everyone

"Here we are, since we don't have an exact day and time, we may have to camp out here." Jasper said eyeing Jack, he doesn't like that he would leave a firearm out for a kid to get ahold of.

"Well, I say we leave a couple here then a few of us can go check on Martha and George." Bella suggested.

"I think that is a good idea Bella. Whoever goes needs to have medical download to know what to do for Martha." Jasper said hinting.

"Fine I will take off and check on Martha, so who is coming with me?" I ask, and I get Carlie and Bella and three of my boys. Oh, and my Furling protection detail, yes, they were finally told of our rings and necklaces. We told them we wanted to make sure everyone was okay with us before we brought out our big secret. They were fine with our reason and said they would have done the same.

When we got there, she had already been taking the nasty cancer treatments that they administer. So, we travel back to the day before she finds out she has cancer and step out of time and tell her what is about to happen.

"Now Martha we can give you the cure, but you and George can't tell anyone about us."

"Yes, we can promise that we will keep this just between us." Said George hugging his wife.

"Are you aliens? To have such impressive abilities I mean." Asked Martha making us chuckle.

"Ah, no we are from earth but from another realm. But we did get our hands-on alien knowledge to further all our understanding." Bella said while I gave Martha the shot.

"Yes, I can see where that would bring about the cure for cancer. What else can you cure?" George asked curiously.

"Just about everything you can think of George, that also reminds me. Your daughter will be getting into an automobile accident soon, she doesn't survive so on the day she is planning to have fun with her friends? Talk her into spending time with you or something." I say

"You have mastered time travel also?" George asked now more in the need to know if you are a threat kind of way.

"We are no threat to anyone George, I promise we don't muck about with time it makes things more complicated. And, we had time travel before we were introduced to the alien tech."

"What? Really? How can that be possible? Your human right?" Martha asked looking us over making us chuckle.

"Yes, we are human well I am part. My father is a person who could travel to different realms, my mother was also a special human. We are in fact sorcerers, I traveled thirty years to my future to meet my mate, and we traveled five hundred years to our past to train with a master sorcerer." I mention as I hold Bella.

"So, you can also do magic?" Martha asked excited.

"Yes, and we can do something about your age, would you like to be eighteen again?" Bella asked grinning.

"Oh boy would I! what must we do?" Martha asked almost jumping up and down, if Jasper had been here, he would have been too.

"Well, if we do it now it could screw up the time line, we actually came backward in time to treat you before you got really sick. But give it a few years and we will meet again, then if you both wish to be younger? Then we will make you an offer to join us, because if you were to stay you would probably become a pin cushion." I say with George nodding.

"Your right about that part, there would be so many people after the gift of youth we wouldn't be left alone." George said looking ill.

"Well, in the not too distant future you will get a call from Jack telling you to come over. If you do you could see us again and we might be able to shed a little light on things to come." I say as we get up to leave.

"Okay, we will hopefully see you soon, and we will keep in mind about our daughter. And thank you!" Martha said hugging us.

We went forward in time and was watching them as they did prevent their daughter's accident. We then went to check on Jasper and the rest of the kids and their stakeout at Jacks house. We get there just in time for us to stop the accident! I bust thru the door and run past Jack who was just coming in from the back yard from starting the grill. I get to Charlie just as he is about to trip and fall with the gun in his hands.

"Hey now buddy, we shouldn't be touching dads' gun when he left it out. Even though you were only taking it to him? You never touch a gun without an adult with you." I say as I hold him as he realizes what could have happened while Jasper holds back Jack.

"Hello Charlie, I am Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex. And the guy holding back your dad is my brother in everything but blood Jasper."

"Hello, how do you know my name? and how did you know what would have happened to me?" Charlie asked as I hand the gun to Jack.

"Your pretty smart for your age kiddo. Let's just say we are special and leave it there for now okay? Jack if you want more then call George Hammond he will come over if you call." I say he nods as he hugs his son and puts the gun in his holster.

It takes an hour and a half for George and family to show up, they greet us like we were long lost relatives. We then sat everyone down and tell them our story, all of it and the part about their life is a television show in our realm didn't sit well with them. But they were more inclined to believe us after what they each had witnessed. Then we introduced them to the Furling, they were shocked to meet an actual alien!

"Just why did you help us son? It would seem you could have just as easily sat back and watched our lives fall apart?" George asked

"Because you two and a couple more are the key people to keep earth out of trouble in the coming years. Now we have removed most of the stumbling blocks or tech that was left laying around to cause you harm and earth. I am not saying there isn't still dangers out there, because trust me there is always a danger to traveling to the different worlds."

"So, you say we will get to travel to other worlds soon? How?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are a few months away from finding out yourselves, but to give you a heads up. It is in Cheyenne mountain right now at the bottom of a missile silo. You just need the help of a one Dr. Jackson to figure this thing out, now since I told you about it you can't go and tell everyone that it's a doorway to other worlds. That will just raise questions you will want to avoid." I say, and they nod.

"I would imagine that it would be a suicide mission for me if I had lost my son tonight? Then there are other people on other planets that could wish us harm? Then why even bother with it?"

"Because if you like it or not earth will be found again, and you will need to get your feet off the ground and build your own space fairing vehicles off the ground. Now I am not saying everyone you meet is out to cause you harm, but there are still a few that may try to take advantage of you. Also, if you would make sure to use a dialing device not a jumped-up computer program to use the gate? It has safety protocols that prevent many of your misadventures." I tell them, and they looked perplexed at first.

"How did? Oh, never mind I forgot our life was a tv show for you guys. But tell me if we manage to make a difference?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you that now, since we changed your future so much. I am not saying everything will be different, somethings will unfortunately remain the same. Like the greed of certain organizations here on earth will try to gain control of the stargate." They nod slowly as I tell them.

"So, will you be around to keep an eye on us? What if we get into trouble and we need your help?" George asked in general mode now.

"I figured this would come up, we cannot help in every case. But we may be able to help in others quietly, we aren't ready to let everyone know who we are and where we are and that we are back." Gray put in making them look up at him.

"So, in other words our life is in our hands? Just like normal? Cool I can live with that! Unless you show up it must be bad right?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack, and then again maybe not. We could just be dropping in to say hi and see how you are doing." Bella said grinning she liked Charlie he was sticking to us like we were his favorite aunt and uncle.

"Yes, it would seem we have been adopted into your little family by Charlie." I say chuckling making them chuckle.

"We could live with that, so were you the ones that brought Dr. Ernest Littlefield back from his first trip thru the gate?" George asked

"Yup, I am glad he stuck to the story we came up for him to tell everyone. Or else you would have got it to working too soon and been mixed up in a civil war that just about involved the whole galaxy." Jasper said getting their attention quickly.

"Civil war? Is it still going on? Just how dangerous will it still be?"

So, we go into detail on the Goa'uld and what they are about and what they look like. I had seen them cringe on several occasions, the worst was when we told them how they take over a host. Our meeting ended up out back grilling some food and drinking some beer. I said if Jack thought what he was about to do was daunting he should join us in realm jumping. He was seriously thinking it over and asked if he could get back to us on that one.

We wrap up our visit around midnight and George asked if we were serious about offering them to come with us? We informed him if he wants? we could take his whole family, we do have the room after all. Jack perked up then and said are you telling me you were serious? We all nodded, and he said we will let you know when we know for sure earth can stand on her own. We nod and say that is understandable and vanish in a flash of light when we beam on to the Tardis. We stick around and listen in to their conversation after we left, they can be trusted is what we learned.

"Well, that was fun, and they did a great job casting the actors of the two of them. I kept wanting to ask if Jack likes the Simpsons that much? But the answer was staring at me from the shelves of videos of the Simpsons." I say chuckling Jasper nodded while chuckling.

"I felt the burst of humor and it was all I could do to keep from breaking out in chuckles you're an asshole." He said between chuckles.

"I am not it was all I could do to keep from busting up right then and there! But what really got me was how much Charlie clung to us even after we introduced ourselves." I say making Bella grin

"He was adorable! We have to come back to visit him at least."

The next couple of months was boring watching them go about their daily routine. But they didn't say one word about us or the near fatal accident with Charlie. They did call Daniel in and he figured it out in less than three days. Thankfully they are using the dialing device and the computer is for keeping track of what each address has. Sam was a little put out her computer wasn't being used to dial the gate at first then we stepped in and explained about the safety protocols.

We had to do the whole group, but we took them to our new home planet. They were stunned by the two garden moons we offered to terraform their moon after they get going on their program. Sam was beside herself asking questions about how everything worked. We just smiled and said you will find out eventually on your own. We then let it slip there is a ship that was left behind by the Goa'uld that when they are ready, we will tell them where it is and how to get to it. Sam was ready to get the thing to work before Daniel was brought in.

Out of the whole group Charlie was having the most fun in seeing spaceships and we even launched a city ship just for him! The others were in awe of the sight until we told them the one was Atlantis. So, if anyone was trying to find it? Well, here she was. We didn't mention the outpost we took off the planet. We kept them for an entire weekend, so we had to behave and wear clothes. Or try too, the kids had no problem about running around naked in front of our guests. They were shocked at first but eventually joined in, so we did too. We spent a lot of time out on the beach and George and Martha asked about the youth we could offer. We said it wasn't time unless you want to answer some questions you wouldn't want to answer.

It was after that Daniel got the stargate to work and they went to the same first planet as in the series and Daniel ended up married to the same beautiful girl. After the success they held back anymore trips before they had a program put together. And they had to go back to get Daniel only to get a surprise of him being a father. When we had mentioned what could have happened, they made sure they stayed on earth as much as possible.

The Tollan visit didn't happen like it was supposed to because we stopped them from giving tech to their neighbors. So, of course they were put out they didn't give them any advanced tech. But they moved on and kept making friends on many other worlds. And they had to win some of their own little battles some of wit and some of guns. But we had to let them stumble and catch themselves for when the NID tried to take over they were ready.

When they met with the free Jaffa nation they were surprised when they went to a private meeting and we were there also. We grin and nod at them it was a first time Daniel had met us. But he was excited to not only meet one of the ancient races but four! The Nox, Asgard, Furling, and of course we were there. It was only the select few who knew about us could attend. They were filled in on our role in bringing down the false gods and helping them to fight against them and getting away from the need of them for survival.

"I am sorry Jack, but you knew about them before you had the gate working? Why didn't you just figure it out without me?" Daniel asked.

"Because they needed you on the team to balance out the whole program, you're the voice of reason and you never hesitate to speak up. Plus, you weren't ready until you hit rock bottom and would take any job that paid well." I say to him kindly making him nod.

"Okay, but if you have been fighting a civil war for the last thirty years? Why do you need to insure we are off to a good start?"

"Daniel! They have helped us when you weren't looking, sometimes just a heads up. Or, sometimes they help us out in other areas. It's not always Sam that gets us out of tight spots." Jack was trying to tell him.

"Yeah? Well why am I just now meeting them? I have so many questions about everything." Daniel said sounding like a kid who didn't get to have a second cookie.

"Well, now you get to meet them, and you are acting like a baby. I bet if your nice they will take you to see their world." Jack said smirking Daniel perk up!

"I will tell you now Daniel we will offer you the same as we have done for Jack, George, and Sam. In fact, we could make it a weekend!" I say making him and Sam almost drool!

"Seriously? Cool I could go for some more of your cooking! Oh, and the freedom plus Charlie misses you guys." Jack said smirking

"You were there? With your son? When? I mean when did you meet them and get to go to a different world?" Daniel huffed

"It was a few months before we met you Daniel, and we promised to keep all this a secret. Well, not this. This is a first for us also." Jack said

They agreed to have Teal'c join their team and give firsthand experience on several worlds and what to watch for when Goa'uld are trying to get past them. The weekend went as expected it took them a little time to get used to teenagers running around naked. Well let's face it we are still looking eighteen along with everyone of our little family that came with us. Some because of their vampy side, others just because of their inner dragon. They were shocked to see George was already there when we arrived. And they were in love of our ships, and wanted to know everything, they got irritated on some things when we just said magic. Until we demonstrated magic then they sort of understood why we said magic. But not really.

The visit was great, and we showed them Atlantis and her sister ships. We did create a new command deck like we have on the alphas, she was very excited when it was finished! The questions were nonstop even when at home with most everyone naked. We answered what we could and held back on other questions that they need to get there themselves. It was brought up that we weren't from this realm and how is it any of our say in what we can tell them? That was when Gray stepped in and said as far as they were concerned, they could be some distant relation from our realm for DNA markers we carried in our genes. That calmed them some, we offered to let them meet other survivors from this realm. When they did, they told them if their old high counselor was still in office, we wouldn't have stepped in. that shut them up right quick when they realized that we were giving them. We even introduced them to Merlin and Daniel was like excited to meet someone from their history. Then, he realized that wasn't possible for a normal person and he was too young to have been an old wizard.

That is when we told them of ascension and that when they died, they can ascend and return with a fully healed body at any age. Daniel was trying to wrap his head around that little piece of information. Then he asked if it was only for our race? We said no it wasn't if your aware of there being a higher plane of existence and you can achieve enlightenment then it's possible. That seemed to have calmed them somewhat.

After the visit we stood watch over earth and they had some difficult times and they did have their share of improvements to their tech. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel we informed them of the hidden ship then handed over the arm band and key. It took Daniel several days to figure out where to look, Teal'c had to fly it back to base for them. And word got out about the secret program that was allowing them to travel to other worlds. So, we make the offer to terraform the moon and they said go ahead it will give them something to aim for.

We took a week to terraform the moon and we watched the news from earth and they were all shocked that there were in fact aliens out there more advanced than them! That kicked them in to gear to work together! That was when we met some of the world leaders and told them we were watching and have seen them at their worst. But they need to work on their own problems of working together. After that we see a massive improvement in the population across the world.

We offer to give George and Martha their youth back. They said only if they could bring their family with them also. We said when we offered that they could come with them, so we set a date for when they would turn in notices and get things in order. Jack, Sam, and Daniel and families also took us up on our offer, after they were sure the program was in good hands.

It took another three years before they were ready to join us after they had two prototype ships done. The Asgard gifted them with some tech that they could reverse engineer and understand. Our group also gave them a better understanding of naquadah generators and hyperdrives. Well we didn't give it to them they had to work with someone to learn about how to get more out of everything. They took my redundant systems to heart, so everything had tripled. And it saved them on more than one occasion.

Today we have told our friends we are leaving to travel to the next realm and see what waits for us. This is when everyone turned in their notices and was gone before the night was over. It's a good thing too, there were armed forces that went to their houses to question them. We have everyone board our mothership, which has our new arrivals in awe at the size of her. Once everyone is off the planets we move outside the system and we begin the difficult procedure. It was a lot of math and head scratching to come up with what power we needed to use to pull this off. First, we make a pocket universe on our doorway, then we transfer everything in the system into the pocket dimension. We had to have it without gravity for this to work correctly. The tricky bit was making the doorway be able to work on the planet instead of in space. But we managed to get it just barely. It took us an hour to pull it off, but when we did everyone was stunned silent you could hear a pin drop that was how quiet it was.

"Capture was a success! Everything looks stable and all the critters don't seem to know what happened. Everything is stable the star isn't showing any signs of change neither are the planetary alignments." Atlantis said breaking the silence then everyone cheered.

"Well, now that we know we can do it? Are you ever planning on doing it again?" Jasper asked, and Merlin perked up.

"Only if we must, and it would be up to the council if we do it again. But this proves they were behind us because they didn't object to taking our home with us." I say, and they all nodded.

It took all day to sort thru who was going back to the planets and who was staying aboard the mothership. We named her Isabella for my mate and the fact she is a work of art. We had to explain the dragon mating rooms to them since we neglected to tell them about that side of us. Jack was all for following in our path and so did little Charlie, though he must wait till he is older. But he can begin his other training with us. George and Martha were just happy to live in peace with their daughter and granddaughters. Though I did hear Martha asking George to consider it for the sex! He looked ready to commit then! Sara and Jack also were ready for a better sex life and the possibility of even more kids now that they were back to eighteen.

We stuck around for several months just to watch the goings on in the universe, earth astronomers did notice the missing star, but little was paid attention to it. We were happy with the way things were going so we set the day to go on to the next realm. But Bella wanted to try going back to our realm and see what came of our family and if things were like here a stargate at the south pole and an outpost. If so, did they find the stargate in Giza? Or was there one? What happened to the ancients did they make it out in time? Or did they stick around?

When we left, we didn't have a big party, we did have a meeting with the Nox and the Asgard. They wished us good journey and told us to return if possible and visit and tell them of the different realms we discover. When we were ready, we shrank Isabella as to make the portal smaller, and we went thru to discover we had only been gone several days. This excited Bella! We could travel all we wanted and come back to us only having been gone several days. We surprised them by beaming in and inviting them to see our new ships. They were all like hell yeah!

The tour was long, and they asked many questions about the ships, all Charlie wanted to know was if we were staying safe. Then we showed them our star in a bottle, and typical Charlie asked, where the fishing gear was? We all chuckle at him and opened the garage/storage/workshop and he grabbed all of us poles and the tackle box and said all right where is the best fishing spot! In all this Jack gets invited along and hit it off with Charlie right away.

They spend a few weeks with us and several decide after hearing of our time away from them they were sorry they missed it. So, they were coming along this time since they knew I could take us back home if need be. We also bought more supplies for us then we got busy investigating if the ancestors were as setup here and if we have more cleanup to do. And we didn't, something happened that they didn't setup the extensive gate system here. The outposts there were some but not as many, there wasn't any big cities or the labs.

"Let's go to Pegasus and see if they were there also. They had to have been there or where did they go? We did see a primitive device at Dekara. But nothing much anywhere else, what forced them to flee so early I wonder?" I ask to the room at large.

"I agree, let's go to Pegasus and see what if anything is there. What became of Atlantis?"

We scan the galaxy as we leave and find several races, but no Nox. We then decide to go to Ida first to see if the Asgard can shed some light on what could have happened. When we got there? It was only ruins with only a handful of cities remaining. We send down a hologram and ask to speak with them of what had happened. They started to refuse but then decided we should know what happened all those years ago.

"Well, its official I really hate the Ori! They didn't wait as long to send the plague, and they came and knocked any race with the ability to fly to other stars into the stone age! But they missed our ancestors when they came here, they had fled to Pegasus possibly."

"Then let's go to Pegasus then, the alpha gate is still on earth with the outpost. And with your high DNA they had to have come back thru the gate at some point, right?"

"Agreed, hopefully we don't have another space vampire to deal with, again." Jasper said not liking the thought of them things.

When we leave the Asgard wish us well and hope we will avenge all the races they destroyed. We said we would be looking into it soon. It takes us a few hours to get to the Pegasus galaxy and we start seeing more remains of Alteran cities. But thankfully no wraith! We then send out ten patrols to look for any survivors or anything that could explain what happened here. We then find Atlantis or what was left of her, we manage to get enough of her computer banks to work to put the pieces together.

"The Ori somehow found them after they had built up an amazing civilization here. Then came back and tried to wipe them out again, there were several thousand that made it to Atlantis that used the stargate to go back to earth. The Ori was unaware of the alpha gate was still on earth, or maybe not and are just waiting for them to get to a certain point?"

"I say we throw one of your epic surprise parties for them!" Gray said

"Yeah brother, let's throw one hell of a party for the fuckers!" Jasper hates bullies and these asshats are the worst.

"I am in total agreement guys, we just have to wait for our patrols to come back and report in."

It was a few days later they returned and neither looked happy about what we found out. They did report that there were several planets about where earth is now in tech wise. Most seem to share in our DNA as much as me or are full blooded, there were very few Furling. We agreed it wouldn't do them any good to try and help them, they were after all doing well on their own.

Once all ships were docked, we shrank and went as fast as we could push the ship to get to Ori space. What we found shocked us all, the race was all but wiped out, but the Ori ascended was also few in numbers. We didn't even ask we set off the weapon Merlin devised and ended the ascended Ori. The human or the race of Ori had fallen into not even surviving a tragedy. From what we could gather several had issues with wiping out any life that had advanced tech. So, they had a civil war and destroyed each other.

We then left not liking the feeling of not having someone to beat the crap out of. So, I headed to the gym with several others and they had the same idea I had! Time for some sparring! Several hours of it at least, then make our way to the med bay afterwards. After everyone had worked thru their tension we headed back to our rooms and I made love to my Bella all night. We didn't come out for three days as most people didn't either, that had a significant other that is. Though I heard that many had hooked up just for release, we may have some unintended babies soon.

Oh well, we went back to earth, so our family could go pack what ever they wanted to bring with them. Then they all had the download and meditated afterward for a few hours. Then they had training to learn how to use our tech, so we aren't always having to send a baby sitter with them. Charlie is glad to be back together, even though he had only seen us a few weeks ago to them. We decided to chill out here until we go to the next realm, somewhere we can use our magic for a change! We shall see what we will get into soon enough!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We spent a few years just exploring to see just how extensive the gate system was in our realm. It turned out to be only a hundred and fifty gates on worlds that most are uninhabited. But there are a few that are; and they're at or above earth tech wise.

We decide to not mess with anything for now, we have all our raw material hoppers full, so we don't need to mine anything. We do try to spend as much of my fortune on earth as possible. Jasper suggested we sell my inventions to several companies before the feds get wind of us. And if they do, we will just beam out or teleport out if they do come for us! So, just to spite the feds we do sell the prototypes to several companies. The cures for cancer and a few others we give to several hospitals and spam everyone with an E-mail address of the sale of free energy, antigravity generators, and the cures for several diseases. The response was eh until a few years later that some flying cars started to show up, then people started surviving cancer without losing all their hair.

We watch as the governments try to stop some of the inventions that people were making from our full disclosure E-mails. But it was useless to even stop the ripple of excitement in learning to do something new. Jasper said grinning

"We showed them assholes there was a way around their bureaucracy! All we needed was a super computer and several teams to sell the working prototypes to several large companies! And we beat the man! What surprises me is it didn't take as long for people to build their own versions."

"That is because there are people that like to tinker and build in their own garages to see if the plans were correct. But others would build it just to prove everyone it was a hoax! But come to find out it was true, and everyone then figures out a way to use this new stuff in everyday life." I say grinning and smack Jasper on the back.

"Good point brother, what else should we invent and release to the masses?" Jasper asked me and used my shoulder as an armrest.

"I think we will let them work on getting more inventions out on their own." I say then poke him in the ribs making him jump as I smirk then run.

"Bella? I am going to kick your husband's ass shortly, okay darlin?"

"Sure Jasper, just don't hurt him too bad or I will tell Monica." Jasper put his hands up in I surrender motion and took off for Alex.

When he finally found Alex, he was watching stargate sg1 with big and little Charlie, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and George. So, Jasper just plopped down next to Alex and punched his arm and grinned.

"Ow. Okay I deserve that one. When are we supposed to go visit Peter and Char again?" I ask Jasper while rubbing my arm.

"Anytime we are ready, I am sure Char would be glad to see us again. You know how Peter is when we visit, he likes to see how far he can push you till you will fight him." We both chuckle at the thought.

We sit and watch several episodes, okay we make it a marathon day of watching and discussing what they would have gone thru had we not been there. Everyone chuckled at some of the things Jack would say or do. Of course, he would deny he would ever say or do anything like that!

We went and visited Peter and Char a few days later. We rode horses and helped around the farm, our kids ran and played with their kids. And Peter pushed until we were fighting! Let's just say it was even some of the time, until Jasper jumped in and they came at me two on one! Cheaters! But we had fun and was yelled at for being covered in dirt, the kids not one for being left out had jumped in at one point and was just as dirty as we were. It was a fun week before we decided to see what the next realm would be like.

The former Volturi members didn't spend anytime on earth for the reason of their former coven members are still after them, maybe. But everyone else had come down to see what our world was like compared to the last realm. The Mikaelson's came and visited our new ship and was blown away by the size of everything. But they didn't stick around for very long, something about the witches getting uppity again.

We had everyone back on board and we said our goodbyes to our friends again and we shrunk the mothership and went thru the portal. We are ready for our next adventure! we hope! When we come thru, we begin scanning for possible signs to give us a hint of where we are. It isn't for some time that we get any kind of idea of what to expect, Gray is hoping for the Harry Potter realm. A few others are hoping for some place we can use magic and to have a good fight.

The kids are hoping for Star Trek or if possible, Star Wars. I even heard someone mention Battlestar Galactica at one point! Some even hope for more space themed realms like alien, Mass Effect or even Dr. Who! I must admit I even would like to meet the doctor. I over heard Bella and the ladies talking about Middle Earth, just to meet the elves! I swear they have it bad for the prince! Jasper just shakes his head and chuckles at them for their crush.

I personally am hoping for someplace we can cut lose with our magic, so Middle Earth or Harry Potter would work for me. Although Dragon Age or the Elder Scrolls would work also. We get a signal letting us know we have picked up a type of internet out here in space. So, possibly its Mass Effect if so, we will have our work cut out for us if it is!

"Dad, we have confirmed we are in Mass Effect realm! Do we have enough ships to fight against the reapers?" AJ my son asked

"Well, we have over 60 aurora class and 48 alphas then 8 city ships and thankfully we built a second mothership. So, what year is it here? Do we have time to make some preparations of our own?"

"According to their weird internet? Its 2182 so Shepard will be put up for SPECTRE in a few months." Haley my daughter reported

"Brother we will need to come up with a strategy for the upcoming fight. Are we going to involve ourselves in the Normandy crew?" Jasper asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"If we do then we might need to use our ship to speed up our travel time and just dock the Normandy until we need to drop the ground team. I think we should make our own version of the Mako so we can fit the entire ground team and make it able to fly!" I say grinning along with our kids and Jasper. He loves to tinker along with us!

"What else can we do to help with the fight?" Jasper was serious now.

"I think we should use our defense grid on the higher populated planets. We could slow the reapers down in doing so, that could give us the time to take them out. We could upgrade the two fleets, not saying we give out our tech. We just tweak theirs! I know where your mind was going brother. We need to find some mineral rich planets and we need to check out this element zero that they only use. Surely they had come up with a hyperdrive or something similar?" everyone was nodding

"I think we all agree with your plan, what if they do make it past our defense grid? What about the population of said worlds?" Bella asked

"Well, we could build bunkers like we found in Pegasus. Or, we could set up a secondary planet and beam them up and send them thru a stargate to the secondary hidden world. But before we do that remember we can cloak the planet and we can take the planet out of phase. That should protect the planet and its people." I say to everyone and they get that oh yeah look.

"Dad? Does this mean we are getting the shipyards out and building more defense grids? We will also need to set up more solar collectors to power all these defense grids. So, we need to investigate some planets out away from the main stream traffic areas."

We begin scouting for several planets and the ones we used before are untouched. So, we set up the mining drones and shipyards, we also setup extra solar collectors. Luckily, we have enough naquadah and trinium on these planets to tackle our build project. We also scout for the same material to upgrade the fleets that they use. We do manage to investigate element zero. We conclude it is unstable, but we can tweak their systems to utilize it more efficiently.

By the time Sheppard and the beacon is uncovered at Eden Prime we have enough defense grids to cover 15 worlds, but we will continue to build them until we have enough to cover 20 worlds. We also have increased our spy satellites and have had scouts going out and dropping them close to the relays and over populated worlds. While doing this any reaper tech is beamed to the nearest star.

We also replaced the mini relay with a fake and placed the real one close to a star. So, hopefully if they use the conduit it will be the end of Saren or the geth. Our project to replace the Mako is complete I just hope Shepard lets us use it. If not? Oh well, we have a flying tank for some fun someplace else. We hopefully can take out sovereign at Eden Prime, but we shall see when the time comes. We do update our media from earth and sell some gold for credits.

The time has come to meet up with Shepard we need to decide either we meet him on Eden Prime or on the citadel. We decide Eden prime is the best place to meet up with him. We locate Saren and we watch his every move! When the Normandy comes into range we prepare for the fight. Well, we have been blasting the walking toasters every chance we get. The husks we manage to keep the geth from setting the dragons teeth and beam them to the star.

We see Nihlus I pull him down behind a rock and explain what is about to happen if he turns his back on Sarin. He just asks who are you? and I reply trust your gut instinct. He isn't sure but since we didn't try to disarm him, he just nods, and I say we will back him up. We watch as they chat and Nihlus turns his back and turns back in time to prevent himself from getting shot. They fight but Sarin gets the upper hand, so I take off his right arm and left leg at the knee. Nihlus finishes Sarin off with a shotgun to the face.

We descend the hill and he thanked us for the heads up.

"I don't know who you people are, but you have some odd armor. But I thank you for saving my life, what are your names?"

"I am Alex this is my brother in all but blood Jasper and a few of our kids. I know you are thinking it's not possible, but you will get a more in depth greeting once we have taken out these walking toasters coming from the train station."

He turns and we fire taking out all six geth, then Shepard comes in with her team. She and Nihlus are talking quietly off from us, then they come back and ask us to accompany them on further.

So, we ride the train and I whip out my sniper rifle and start shooting geth as they pop up further on the train. The primes are the fun ones to shoot! Once the geth are taken care of we are in time to stop at the next station where the beacon is located. We have more geth and bombs enough to wipe out a good portion of the settlement here. I pick them up and store them in my pendant as we deactivate them, I don't think they noticed.

When the platform was clear we went to go to the space dock to see if the beacon was still intact. On the way I called husks and the commander's team was leading so they managed to take them out with a massive number of bullets. Once the dock was clear they radioed Normandy to pick us up. Though nosy Williams got pulled into the beacon and Shepard nocks her out thus getting caught herself. We watch as she was lifted for a few seconds as it transfers the information to her mind then drops her.

We went quietly to the Normandy and watched as they scan Shepard to see that she was out cold for now. Then captain Anderson switched his attention to our group. Nihlus also took him aside and had a quiet discussion about what happened on the planet. We follow them to the briefing room and it's just an oval room with chairs around the edge of the room. And no table! How are you supposed to conduct an interview with no table to hold your coffee or data pads?

"I understand you saved the life of Nihlus today, on behalf of the alliance we thank you. Now would you mind telling me who you are and what those suits are your wearing?"

We introduce ourselves but don't include Gray or any of the other Furling that are cloaked. We explain our suit is a new model we have worked on and is not for sale. He was shocked that we had let teenagers carry weapons and enter a fight. We just shrug and tell them the Turians do the same when they send their young to boot camp when they turn 15. Nihlus confirms that as true and the captain still wasn't happy about it, we shrug and say put them against anyone in your ship and I bet they beat them. He didn't want to try that in case the kids got hurt we shrug and say your loss. Nihlus does the equivalent of a turian smirk, and we offer to travel with them to the citadel.

The trip was so freaking long! Yes, we are using our ship to speed up travel time if Shepard will allow us to assist. Its almost twenty hours before we get to the giant tampon applicator and we all are getting to be stir crazy sitting around or napping. Well, that was the first hour or two then we got permission to check out the Mako! It's a clunky hunk of junk if we ever saw one! We tweak a few things here and there to increase performance and we add more armor plate and beef up the shield generator and add two more emitters.

By the time we get to the citadel we have been thru the Mako twice! That was how bored we were. We go thru c-sec and they discover we don't exist in any records. We just say we never left the planet, that was a likely story. And they bought it, so they did a work up on us now we have a short story on what they think who we are. I have to say Udina is a real dumbass! Shepard keeps eyeing us, why?

They go before the council we are wearing regular clothes to keep the questions to a minimum. Garrus was nervous when we met him just a few minutes ago. We don't get called on to testify thank god for small mercies! We go try to find some more dirt on Sarin and we bump into Garrus again at some doctor's office. Then Wrex at c-sec, so we all go to visit a guy named Fist? Who would do that on purpose?

It was a brief fire fight, Wrex was laughing his hump off he was having so much fun! When we get to Fist, and he spills his secrets I loot his safe. And come up with his stash of credits and have Isabella put them in a new account for us that couldn't be tracked. Then Wrex finishes his contract by shooting Fist with his shotgun. Shepard isn't a happy camper I then hand her all the dirt that we found out about Fist. She sighs and shrugs and we run for the alley to rescue the Quarrian that is in trouble. It was a short fight since there was only four of them to ten of us. After she said she had more dirt on Saren she is invited along to see Anderson and Udina after we drop off the info on Fist to a reporter.

The next stop was the council chambers and Shepard is sworn in as a spectre and we are formally asked to join her after we return to the ambassador chambers. We accept of course and we will explain our ship once we leave the citadel and offer to help speed things along.

"Dad, when are we going to introduce them to Isabella?"

"I was thinking after we leave the citadel. For now, let's go buy the best guns they have so we can tinker with them and make them better!" they all nodded, and we talked Garrus and Shepard into going gun shopping with us. I got as close to mark ten on everything, the armor we just kind of looked at then said eh guns are more important.

Garrus compared stats on the guns and what mods would work best. Then we all got an omni tool, I could see the gears turning over in my kids heads to tinker with them and make them better! I was too!

"Why don't you have an omni tool? Everyone has one at one point, you're not telling me everything are you?" Jane said with a raised eyebrow.

"I tell you what. We will have full disclosure once we leave the citadel, you may like what you see." Jasper said while we smirked

"Ugh fine! It better be good, or I may throw you lot out the airlock!"

I buy Garrus and Tali some actual dextro food and rations. I then buy actual food for us, just to see what some of the other races have that we have never tried. Jane just looks at us funny, I guess she like the food rations we ate on the way here. All I have to say on the matter is YUCK! That is so GROSS! We get all loaded up and wait for the sendoff I hang out in the cock pit chatting with Joker. I think we can cure his brittle bone disease I also bought an L-4 implant for Kaiden that just came out. I had to sell some more gold and jewels but hey it was totally worth it! When they give the okay Jane gives her speech then we back out of the dock and head for the relay. Its now or never! Jane is looking at me expectantly show time!

"First what do you want me to call you? Shepard or Commander? Or Jane?" she scrunches up her nose like Bella does when thinking.

"Shepard or commander is fine now how about that full disclosure?"

"You got it commander, Joker instead of heading into the relay go past it for twenty minutes then come to a complete stop."

"Commander is that the order?" Joker asked her and she nods

It is quiet for the entire twenty minutes and when we come to a complete stop. I signal Isabella to drop the cloak and open docking bay doors. There were several gasps I turn to see the entire ground team standing behind us. I grin and tell Joker to dock he double checks with Jane and she nods. Once we are docked and the doors are closed, we lead them to the airlock and to one of our conference rooms. I bring Joker along for his treatment. Once everyone is settled the questions come flying nonstop, until I hold my hand up and they go silent.

"First, we are not from this realm, we also know pretty much what will happen in the next three to four years. Now as for the ship she is our mothership she is 12 miles long 5 miles wide and three miles tall. We can travel faster than the relays can send you and we can still go even faster between galaxies. I am or look 18 when I am actually closer to 60, you have met some of our kids? They are teenagers still but are closer to 30 in the amount of time we have birthed them. Now the reason we didn't say anything before is because we would like this to be kept quiet as possible."

"Okay, I can understand that. But how have you been able to build a ship this large and to power it?" Tali asked and everyone nodded.

"Its simple Tali, our race has over 75 million years of history where you only have a few thousand years. And to get this out of the way there are other realms that this is a video game. There are people that can get a glimpse of other worlds and create movies, books, tv shows, and video games from what they have seen. Case in point I would like to introduce to you the people from stargate sg1 and we have proof that there was a tv show here in the late 1990 to 2000 on earth about their life."

They ask several questions and I show them the clips from the tv show and we show them Atlantis in the upper docking bay. They are all shocked! We then go back to the conference room and I show them clips of Mass Effect it takes three hours to get thru. After it was done it was silent as everyone was going thru what they learned.

"So, you are hoping to help prevent as many deaths as possible? What is your plan? And I would like to prevent my death if possible, I don't want to work for Cerberus and I sure as hell don't want to owe them for bringing me back to life!" Jane was freaking out now.

"We will work on this together commander, now on a less depressing topic Joker we might be able to cure your illness. That is if you will let us run some scans? Also, the good doctor can join us in the med bay if she would like. Also, Kaiden I bought you an L4 implant to replace your out of date L2 that is causing you so many headaches."

They all agreed, and we had our team taking care of them with their doctor watching on with a curious expression. I then pull Garrus over and have him lay on the medical bed and then I have Tali lay on one and begin scans. I then have some ideas run thru the simulator for her suit cure and the fact that they could eat levo or dextro and not cause any adverse side effects.

"Okay, you both can sit up now. We may have a way for you both to enjoy eating levo and dextro without any side effects. Tali I think we can cure you of that suit that is stuck on you. Meaning you can wear clothes and shower like everyone. But it will be a trial we need to make sure it is permanent before we offer it to others, what do you both say?"

"Are you sure we could eat anything and not have any side effects?" I nod and Garrus then nods I go and administer the shots. Then Tali wants to have the suit cure.

"Give it a couple of hours before you remove any of your suit, so we will come back here in two hours and do another scan and go from there."

We go to the bridge and I let Shepard know she is still in charge we will follow her orders unless it involves our ship then we will drop the ground team with the Normandy. She liked that idea! So, we go in search for Liara and we find her after a couple of hours of searching the wrong sector after I told them they face palmed. The shots worked and Tali and Garrus were able to eat any food and Tali was able to remove her helmet to eat real food not paste.

I introduce our version of the Mako, and Shepard is all for trying it out! We take out several geth drop ships as we approach the planet, and since Joker is still in med bay, the relief for Joker flies us out and drops us off on Therrum. I let Jane drive and Garrus took the guns.

"So, commander how does she handle so far?"

"It handles smooth like an air car would, hey Garrus how are the weapons working?"

"I like this setup they have; can I get one?" we chuckle at his unhidden joy of shooting geth with a powerful weapon.

"Sorry, but we did tweak the Mako on the way to the citadel, maybe we should see if we made a difference with it?" they're shoulders slumped

When we get to the dig site, we have no trouble getting to Liara. I use my earth magic to tunnel under her cell in to where there is a giant lift. As Jane drops Liara I examine the control panel and the shield emitters. I decide to take them to study further and rip them out of the wall and take the entire control panel.

"We might want to get going commander this area is unstable."

About that time there is a tremor and Liara squeaks as we get back onto the lift. At the top we meet the Krogan and 5 geth. I summon all their weapons and toss them over the side.

"I see someone likes to cheat! No matter I will still kill you!"

I float him up and throw him over the side while everyone takes out the geth. Once they are done, we run back up to the entrance, we climb into our tank and Jane lifts off for Normandy to pick us up. We then dock with Isabella as we are sitting around the briefing room.

"How could we dock? We aren't anywhere near a space station!" Liara asks and Jane just ignores her and questions her about why her mother is working with Saren. After all questions are done, we go back to the airlock and exit Normandy. We go check on Joker and Kaiden to find them up and walking around.

"Hey commander! I can now walk and run without fracturing anything!"

"That's great Joker I am so glad to hear it, maybe now I can talk you into leaving the cockpit more often. Kaiden how are you feeling now?"

"I feel great commander! No more headaches I feel great! How did the mission go commander?"

"It went smooth their version of the Mako is amazing, after seeing what they can do with that I am going to let them look at the Normandy. I have thought this thru and I think they can help with the fleet like they said they could."

"Yes commander, if you think its safe to let them look at Normandy then the fleet, we can only hope they will be able to help us survive."

We take our team to the Normandy and go over the entire ship. Once we have a list of things, we can improve we let the commander look at and approve of the upgrades. She gave us the go ahead and we improve the power production and add two hyper drive engines. Then we beef up the hull plating and weapons, the funny thing is they had these blueprints and never tried to implement them on anything. We were almost finished when we arrived at Noveria, so we just waited until all the upgrades were finished.

While we waited, I got Wrex to lay down on the medical scanner so I could have a detailed picture of what the genophage is doing. He said when we got back to the citadel, he could round up a couple of females to scan. I tell him I might be able to work around it but keep it between us for now. He said you got it Alex, we will take all the help you can give us! I just nod and say I will do all I can.

Once the upgrades are complete on the Normandy, we take her in to dock at Noveria. Since the commander knew what to expect we didn't bother with asking to many questions of the administrator just for permission to leave the port. Then we go to the bar and locate the turian and we go get his proof out of his office. We beat the stuffing out of the crooked rent a cop. We go and give the information to the turian and ask him about testifying and possibly taking over as the new administrator. He said he would consider it and gave us a pass to leave the port.

We take out the geth in the garage and I pull out our tank and enlarge it shocking the commander and the others.

"Wow! I would really like to see what you can do when you cut loose." Jane said with awe in her voice.

"I call the weapons again!" Garrus said as he was climbing in.

"I am driving again! This thing handles like a dream." Jane said also.

We just chuckle at them as we climb into the back seats. They destroy all the geth and the turrets on the way to peak 15 labs. Then we unload the tank and enter the complex to fight off krogan and geth primes. Once we get into the building, we then face Rachni and a few geth. We then have to get everything running again, and connect the land lines? You would think they wouldn't need them with as advanced as they are supposed to be! When we are finally on the tram to the actual labs, we talk about what to expect.

We don't take the direct route and go thru the lower tunnels after getting the cure for the doctor. Which meant we had to deal with the Asari commando and a couple more geth. After we get to where the queen is located and must deal with Benezia. I tell them to keep them distracted while I change them into a marble. I figure we could try to cure them of the indoctrination if possible. After we dealt with them and we get the information from Benezia I turn her into a bouncy ball to tell which one she is.

"Commander, what do you want to do with the Rachni queen?" I ask

"I don't know, I don't want to be responsible for genocide if she is the last one. But on the other hand they were extremely hard to fight off before the krogan wiped them out." Jane said pacing

"I may have a suggestion, what if we took her and brought her with us to another realm? That way you wouldn't be wiping them out and we could save a unique race from ending." I say and she looks thoughtful

"You could promise that she will not be any trouble?"

"Yes, we have a special storage bay we can setup for her. Then like I said we can take her with us when we leave this realm."

"Alright, lets do that. Hey where did she go?"

"We beamed her up to the ship commander. This way no one will see her, or know that she exists." I say and she nods still shocked

"You people have beaming technology? Wow, that is so cool. Hey why are we driving everywhere when we could have just beam down?" Ashley asked eagerly causing us to chuckle

"I see someone is a fan of Star Trek." I say and she blushes causing all of us to chuckle.

The bombs was set off in the hot labs destroying the wild Rachni. Then we round up all the scientist and head back to the port. We report that peak 15 is compromised with geth and Rachni clones. Then we board Normandy and fly back to space and dock with Isabella. The commander reports to the council and we do several odd missions for admiral Hackett and we find the salarian for Garrus. We then find the family armor for Wrex and then we get info on the geth for Tali.

While we do all of this we are also hitting Cerberus labs and getting the info for Hackett. When we come across credit accounts for the various labs and scientists? I have Isabella drain them then transfer them to the account for buying supplies for the secondary worlds.

The suit cure was successful and the Levo Dextro shot also worked and Garrus and Tali are enjoying eating various foods that they couldn't before. They ask if we are going to make them available to everyone and I say that I plan to. We dock at the citadel for "resupply" which gives Wrex time to locate female krogan to scan. Once I had them scanned, we take several days to come up with a work around for the genophage. The out come is good they will not be giving birth to any stillborn babies. Instead it limits the number that they can have in a year.

Wrex tries out the cure on the two female krogan we found on the citadel and we will see in a few days if the cure is viable. While we are here Jane gets a couple odd side jobs to investigate. While we have the Normandy docked, we have upgraded the ship. The performance had increased by 100% and that was using the unstable glowing blue stuff! Jane was going to make a personal briefing to Hackett once we leave the citadel and can meet up with the admiral in person.

"Commander? I think it would be a good idea to go see if we can help out Garrus for his mother is sick." I say as we walk around looking at the different stalls of merchandise.

"You think you will be able to help her? I guess you probably could with where you cured Tali of her suit and made it to where they could eat anything. Okay we will head there if we don't get any priority missions before we leave. I always wanted to see Palaven." She said grinning

We left the citadel the next day and we didn't have anything that needed tending to right away. Garrus was surprised when we stopped at his home world. We took Alice down to the space dock and waited for ever to let us thru security.

"So, do you have to go thru this every time you visit home?" I ask Garrus

"Yes, and its annoying but what is taking so long is I have humans with me. Not that is unheard of its just not normal." Garrus said

"I can see why you don't come home very often." I say

"That and I try to avoid my father." Garrus chuckled

"Will it take this long to leave?" he barked out a laugh and shook his head

"No, they are in a hurry to get rid of us and push on to our transport."

I nod and chuckle behind my face mask, we get a lot of odd looks with our iron man suits on. But I refuse to buy what they consider armor. We finally get to leave the space port and take a transport to his parents home. When we get there Garrus is tackled by his sister and that causes us to chuckle. She notices us finally and shows us in to the house, further shock them when our armor completely comes of and disappears.

"I need to scan your mother to see if we can treat her down here on the planet, or if we need to transport her to our med bay." I say to Garrus

"Sure, right this way Alex, how is mom today sis?"

"She is having one of her good days Garrus. Just try not to upset her."

"Hello Mrs. Vakarian I am going to take a quick scan to see if we can help you, okay?"

"Hello son, and if you think you can help by all means go ahead."

I run a scan and compare it to any known illness we have already cured and there are three that are similar we will just have to adjust for turian physiology. But we will need to beam her up to the ship.

"Well, I think we can help but we will need to get you up to our ship, who would you like to come with us?"

"Just my two children, what is your name young man?" she asked me

"My apologies my name is Alex are you ready?" she nodded, and we beam up to our ship they are all stunned silent.

"So, that was your beaming technology you mentioned? Impressive I didn't notice anything other than the difference in temperature."

"Yes, if we could get by with it, we would skip the dropping us off in a tank for ground missions. Okay lay back on this bed and we will begin, what would you like me to call you?" I ask Garrus mother

"Just call me mother if you don't mind, maybe it won't set me off."

I knock her out and our medical team begins the treatment which shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. We wait around and talk about the things to come, I mention we setup the mini relay near a star so when the geth try to access it they will be pulled into the star. Jane is quiet then starts laughing and says that is funny. We took out the back door and now we just need to hunt down the geth and the reaper.

It's a few hours when "mother" wakes up and is like a young turian, well she is we reversed her aging back to 18! Garrus and his mother hug and he ask if she could have the shot to eat what ever she wanted. I said sure thing and she was eager to try levo food. After we all eat, we beam down and scare Garrus' father when we all appear from out of nowhere. I give Mr. Vakarian the two shots and we watch as he gets younger. Then Mrs. Vakarian said he could now eat both dextro and levo foods and not get sick.

We talk after that and tell him of the things that are about to happen, he then offers to contact the Primarch for he is a friend of his. He also gets in touch with a couple other admirals. We wait for two days till they all show up in secret and we go over everything that will happen soon. We even show them clips from the game. When we got to the part where Palaven burning it gets them ready to assist in any way they can.

"I will make the same offer I will give to the alliance. We will upgrade your fleet to help you survive any direct attacks from the reapers. We will also be looking at what your scientists had come up with weapons that could be better than what you are using. We have already upgraded the Normandy and increased performance by 100%. We could probably squeeze more out of it, but we don't want to push our luck."

"Can we see the newly upgraded Normandy? Since it was a joint venture between the alliance and the turian military."

"That will be up to commander Shepard." I look her way and she nods.

"I don't see why it wouldn't hurt. This way they can see what direction their ships could go." They all nod and we have Normandy ready for a trial run and they are impressed so much that they will send ships to our shipyards as they finish upgrading to keep them moving.

"We estimate with your fleet we could have them all upgraded within two months. We just ask that your crew not interfere with the upgrade as it is happening." They all nod and they want to watch the first six ships start their upgrade so we follow the ships that will be upgraded so they can witness what we can do.

They all are impressed with how fast our nanites and drones can go thru each ship inside and out upgrading as they go. When the first cruiser is finished, they run it through trials and the captain was stunned! That their ship that was ready for retirement could out pace any other ship in the fleet. The Primarch was impressed as was the admirals and general that they couldn't wait to see what the other ships would do in performance.

We dropped the Primarch off and his group with the first ships to finish and we docked with Isabella then went on our way. The Vakarian family moved aboard to be with Garrus and to see just what our ship is like. Joker wasn't letting anyone fly either ship, now that he had the chance to join us. He said he didn't care about staying if he could talk his father and sister into coming along. The next stop was Hackett and we was meeting him away from the fleet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When we got back to the citadel, I had some questions for Tali, we had been talking and we decided to see if any of the young quarrians wanted to join us even for a little while.

"Hey Tali, do you think we could get all the quarrians to meet in one place here and we can bring them aboard and give them the suit cure?"

"Yes, I can get them to meet in a spot we setup when we send a certain signal out, it will take them a couple of hours for all of them to make it."

"Okay, when we get on the citadel send the signal and we can beam them onto the ship and offer them the cure. Have I ever mentioned how breath taking beautiful you are?" she blushed at my compliment

"Oh, stop or I will tell Bella on you! But thank you anyway and I sent the signal just now so in a couple of hours they should be ready."

"Hey Tali, did Alex make you blush again?" Bella asked Tali which caused her to blush again and I just smiled

"Yes, and your just as bad as he is getting me to blush! I am still going to wear my suit on the citadel until there are others able to walk around without their suits on."

"That was another thing we wanted to ask them, do you think they would like to join us?" Bella asked her

"Are you actually going to ask all of the young quarrians on pilgrimage? Because there are a lot more than you think out here."

"Yes, we talked about it and any that wished to join us is more than welcome too. So, what do you say Tali? Want to travel the different realms with us?" she blushed again she is so adorable with her light purple skin and fine black hair and those silver eyes.

"I would need to think about it for now Alex but thank you."

We nod and we board the Normandy and wait to dock with the citadel. Its only been a couple of weeks since we started to upgrade both fleets. They should be finished soon then we need to either work on secondary planets or bunkers. We will wait and see what they say after the upgrades are finished. When we round up all the quarrians, we beam them up to the ship and we offer them the suit cure with Tali standing there without her helmet on and blushing.

After we make the offer and they see Tali they all accept the cure and the shot to eat any food safely. After a couple of hours, we have quarrians walking around in clothes and smiling and blushing when anyone gives them a compliment. After all the male quarrians are quite handsome as well.

We beam back to citadel and we bump into Nihlus and we offer the food shot just as Garrus comes up and he tells him its worth it. So, the word was spread after that, and every turian was wanting to know where to get this shot? I setup General Septimus with enough shots to hold them over for several days. Then we watched as his office had a line that never seemed to end. We had the shot also and Garrus was going to dinner with us so he could explain what some of the dishes were and compare them to levo food. Nihlus decided to join us as well, Jasper wasn't going to miss out on this!

The former Volturi was also joining us but everyone else wasn't feeling that adventurous. We had a fun evening and the food was different from levo and I would eat it again. Some of the fruit was weird but good the meat was amazing it was like eating blue steak only with a little more of a flavor. The alcohol was different, but it was good, everyone enjoyed the evening then Garrus asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"So, Alex is the invitation extended to everyone or just a certain few?"

"Well, if you can vouch for them then I will welcome them to join us, but as far as everyone there will be a limit as to how many we can accept. Why?"

"I was just wondering if we were in that group to join you."

"Yes, you are more than welcome to join us Garrus. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't ask you to join also? That includes family if you are wondering, I was going to ask if any young turian's would like to join us. I would also accept older turian's, but I think they would turn us down for we are human mostly."

"True, but what they will mostly ask is what are you paying."

"Nothing, we furnish everything if they need something then we help them get it."

"So, I will get free clothes and armor like what you wear? And some of those weapons are quite amazing as well."

"Yes, Garrus everything if you join our family." Bella said smirking

"Family? I like that. The short time I have known you I have come to like you all. So, I will talk with my family and see if they would join."

We all went back to the Normandy and then docked back on the Isabella I took my Bella to our room and had my wicked way with her for several hours. The next day Jane said we had a tip for Virmire and was worried about losing one or more of her team. I just reminded her we are going in with extra firepower and we have backup in ships to evacuate everyone.

"May I suggest we drop off a couple of alphas and leave them here to watch the citadel?" I ask Jane

"I keep forgetting about them! Yes, lets drop a couple here before we head to Virmire."

"Jasper? See if a couple of captains would like to take up guard duty and possible target practice on some walking toasters."

"Already ahead of you Alex I have three itching to try out their ships against the walking toasters."

"Good drop them when they are ready make sure they know what to watch out for just in case some do get here."

"I have to say your ships are very sleek, you came up with the design?"

"Jasper the kids and I came up with it together, but I did the shuttle that you have only seen once. Its about the fourth the size of the alpha class but packs one hell of a punch."

"How many of those do you have?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow

"The defiant shuttle? I think around 500 the last time I checked, why?"

"I was just curious do they shrink like your tank?" she said grinning

"Yes, but my issue right now is having enough people to crew all our ships, some of our people have never been on a battleship. That is another reason I was going to ask if the turian or young quarrians would like to join us. But we will have to ask another day."

"What about me? Could I take command of a ship?"

"But what ship? We have quite a few and the older ones need a crew of 340 to run it properly if they are out on patrols or whatever. The defiant can run with 10 but we prefer if she was run with 50. You really want to leave this realm?"

"I have nothing to keep me here, I am an orphan thanks to Batarian slavers. And this is the best place to be if we survive the coming invasion." She was almost begging I smiled

"I would welcome you and Hackett and Anderson if they would want to join us. They seem like honorable men and if they know any that they can vouch for then I would welcome them also. But we are more than just these ships we have other gifts we would share." Jasper said grinning

"Like magic? Really? What else?" Joker asked

"You ever wanted to be a dragon?" Joker, Garrus, and Shepard all said cool at the same time.

We made it to Virmire quickly and we took out a couple more geth drop ships then we had two shuttles watching our backs as we dropped in the tank. I think Jane was in love with the tank! We all took out the anti-aircraft turrets on our way down. When we got to the STG, we had to hear them complain about we were not enough! So, I had my two backup shuttles drop cloaks for a few seconds, they were in full battle mode! He choked and said that would be most helpful. Jane grinned as she saw just how they looked full sized,

We went with the same plan only this time we didn't take apart their ship for the bomb. I still had the four from Eden Prime so they would have their own way to get home. We split into three teams and the fight was on it took us 20 minutes to meet up again where we plan to set off the bombs. Everyone was accounted for and no one was getting left behind. Even the indoctrinated Salarians was brought along. The reaper is on its way, so we need to hurry we set the bombs and we got aboard the shuttles and flew away from the complex and as two geth drop ships went in to drop more geth they were taken out by the explosion.

We didn't see the reaper after that, and we made sure to make it look like that we were going to the citadel. We should have tried to take out that reaper at Eden Prime, but it was thought best to let the other races see first hand what the thing could do. Even then it took off so quickly after Sarin was killed and we had the geth to deal with then the commander showed up. I know I am just making up excuses but still. I then have a thought why head to the citadel? While we are in the terminus system, we can see about collecting some more young quarrians and we shall begin on Illium.

"Hey Tali, will your signal work on Illium?"

"You plan on helping those on Illium? Yes, it's a universal signal for certain areas to gather at. But in order to help them leave you might have to pay for their contracts."

"Oh, that's right indentured service. I still don't care much for that." Jane said while scowling "it's still slavery!"

"I am not a fan of it myself commander. But how many would there be on Illium?" I ask to no one in particular

"It might be more than you think Alex, though not that many want to deal with keeping us healthy." Tali said with a light scowl

We head to Illium and the Normandy docks and we lead a team to investigate who we need to contact for the quarrians. We get lucky when we run up on a haggard looking Asari with a couple of quarrians surrounding her.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if I could possibly get as many quarrians off Illium? All of them would be great." I say and she perks up.

"You're in luck I have thirty right here for you to take, I haven't been able to place them with anyone. And I think I can help you round up the rest in a few hours just give me say five hours to contact all the companies."

"Sure, we can wait till then. Are these already under a contract?"

"Yes, unfortunately they are, they are under me. I thought I could make a little money and help them out, but no one wants to deal with anymore." She said pouting yes, she is pouting.

"Do you have a rough estimate on how many there are on the planet?" Jane asked scowling again.

"I would say in the 1500 range and they are looking to unload them all from what I hear. So, you might be able to get their contract cheap." She smiled a little.

"Okay, we will meet you back here in about five hours."

"Let's go to this bar over here and grab a bite to eat, and Liara if it's the right bar there might be a surprise working there."

"What kind of surprise?" she asked looking curious

"Wait and see, shall we?" I ask with a grin.

We go into the bar and I go ask for several drinks we want to try some Asari fruity drinks that they seem to like. I then ask her name and I guess she thought I was hitting on her for she got grouchy. But she finally told me she is Atheta, Liara's father. I grab a drink tray and head over to our table that they pushed several tables together for our large group.

"You're in luck Liara, that is your father working at the bar. Go say hi to dear ole dad." I say grinning making everyone smile.

"I don't know if she would want to talk to me, are you sure this is such a good idea?" she asked unsure of herself.

"Yes, Alex has feeling about stuff like this if he didn't see a favorable outcome then he wouldn't have said anything. So, go talk to your old man or what ever you call the father figure." Bella said with a hand on Liara's shoulder.

We watch as she makes her way to the bar and they begin talking it starts off slow, but they seem to hit it off. We then order lunch we get a mixture of dextro and levo food everyone has had the food shot. Once the food comes, we all chat about what everything tastes like with the help of Garrus on the dextro side of the food. The Asari seem to be big on fish and fruit dishes but they are tasty. We have a great time just talking and getting to know each other.

We finish our food I settle the bill and we go to shop around. I am looking for better guns and gun mods, so I have Garrus and Jane with me on this adventure again. We do find a new sniper rifle that has Garrus excited over, Jane likes her assault rifle and pistols. The rest of the group leaves the gun buying to us, I then buy mark ten armor for the team they have a nice selection. And with me buying in bulk they give me a discount.

By the time we are done shopping its time to see what the Asari has come up with. When we get there, we are all shocked at the number of Quarrians here. It would seem her estimate was a little off by a lot! There must be close to 4000 here and they have some little ones in suits? Awe they will be so cute to see them run around playing. Bella and I share a look and smile about the little ones. I make my way to the Asari and she looks ready to crumble I smile, and she smiles back perking up when she saw us.

"You're in-luck sir, we have every quarrian on the planet here right now. And the companies all have agreed to take a loss to unload them on you today for 350,000 credits. There is nothing for you to sign I will just hand you a copy of the receipt and you all can be on your way. I am going back to dancing or bar tending this is to stressful."

"Okay, here is my transfer of credits and I will need to dock another ship to collect all of them."

"Yes, they have waved all docking fees for you to take them off our hands. Here is your receipt and good luck on taking care of this many quarrians good bye and have a great day." She ran away as fast as she could.

I summon Alice and enlarge her on the dock, and we begin loading them onto both ships. Once we have them all crammed into the ships we take off and dock with Isabella. Then we have everyone follow us to med bay and we explain what we are offering, and they were sold when they seen Tali and the other quarrians walking around without their suits. They all took both shots and, in a few hours, will be suit free. We then make our way to Omega and dock and they set off the signal and we gather another 1500 off the station. We now have right at 8,000 young quarrians that have taken the suit cure and the food shot.

We then head to the citadel and dock Normandy; the funny thing is our little side trip? Took the same amount of time to travel to the citadel using relays. So, no one is the wiser of our little quarrian collection job. We of course are supposed to be grounded but we must get to Ilos soon to gather the program to keep the reaper from taking over the citadel. So, Anderson punches Udina out and gives us the green light to take off. We pull out of the dock and we dock with Isabella and head straight to Ilos.

Once we get there, we takeout all geth ships and there were quite a lot there. There were thirty ships we shot down then we drop in the tank and follow the geth till the AI stops us. And we go gather the intel then we go take out more geth till we get to the mini relay. Once all the geth are taken out we fly back up to be picked up by Normandy and we dock with Isabella and go full speed to the citadel. We get there before the action begins and we take out geth ships as they begin to appear. The council flee to the Destiny and everyone is fighting the geth.

"I want all weapons primed for the reaper once it comes thru the relay Joker. And we might as well drop the cloak, so no one runs into us accidentally." I say to Joker

"Should we have the Normandy out there also?" Jane asked me.

"It would make it look better yes, are you taking Joker and try out the upgraded guns?" Joker perks up and they run to the Normandy and disembark and join the fight with the geth.

"Okay kids let's take us down a reaper!" they all cheer Jasper takes over with the captain to be ready for anything.

"Prepare the remaining alphas to drop just incase we have trouble getting past their shields. Also, if it looks like we are having trouble I want to try the disruptor wave we used on the replicators. We might get lucky and fry the things brain or circuits and take it down then."

We drop the other 21 alphas and we listen in to the chatter about the huge ships that just appeared. Then the reaper came thru the relay and then the Alliance was coming thru. The alliance began mopping up geth and then targeted the reaper, we showed them just how tough the things shields were then we open fired and brought down its shields. Then it was destroyed under the combined firepower of us and the fleet.

Once the all clear was sent out we docked all 24 alphas and then cloaked then Hackett was hailing us to meet up with us. We also got a request from the turian fleet to meet up again, so we beam the admirals aboard and we went to the conference room.

"We were beginning to think we weren't going to take that thing down before it hit the citadel. It's a good thing we had your ships here to help us out Alex. You weren't kidding about how powerful that thing was, even with your upgrades we took a little damage from its main weapon." Hackett said scowling

"Yes, even our fleet took a little damage, if we hadn't had your upgrades our annalist show that we would have lost several ships today." Septimus said and was rumbling in agitation from his subharmonics

"We didn't fire on the reaper first to show you what we will be up against in the next two to three years." Jasper said

"Yes, we seen how fast your ships brought down its shields, what kind of weapons do you use?"

"We use a combination of plasma and ion canons. And no, we will not be giving out the blue prints on them. I will say look thru your old plans, and you will find that someone had come up with the idea. That was where we got the hyperdrives we installed in your ships."

"Really? I had been wondering where those came from, so the plans came from before we discovered using mass effect engines?" Hackett asked the room

"Yes, admiral that is where we got the plans, but we did tweak them a little. So, if you are planning on building them? You will need a team to backward engineer one to see the difference between the original blue print and the upgraded engine." I say and they all nod.

"Now that we have a baseline for what we are up against, what else can we do to prepare Alex?" Hackett asked

"Well, there are a couple of things we have already begun to implement admiral. First is a planetary defense grid that we will have deployed when they first appear. They will shield the planet as well cloak. Then if we are having trouble taking out the too many reapers, we will step the planet out of phase. What that means is they are moved to a slightly different plane or realm, but they can still see what is going on around them. But nothing can affect them. Then we also have bunkers we could build, and the last option is to send everyone on the heavily populated worlds to a second hidden world. We will need to begin stocking supplies for after the invasion." Jasper told them

"I see you have been thinking of various back up plans. What else have you got on your mind Alex?" Septimus ask me

"Well, I was going to ask if any young recruits or seasoned officers would like to join our little family. We have already asked the young quarrians that have been kicked out of their homes. And we have cured them of the suit that was stuck on them." I say and several gasp as Tali walks in wearing a nice summer dress they're her favorite.

"What about the food shot you have been giving out?" Septimus asked me I just grin

"Its still available and if you need more we will supply more, on an addition to that shot it works also on levo we can try dextro and it doesn't affect us any. We found it quite amazing." I say grinning

"You can eat anything also? So, will you make this shot available to everyone?" Hackett asked me

"Not everyone, we have only tested it out on Turian, Quarrian, Asari, and Humans. So, we would need Salarian and Drell test subject to see if they could use it also."

"You have some Asari living here along with the quarrians?" Septimus asked us and we nodded.

"How many planetary defense grids do you currently have?" Hackett asked

"We have a total of 20 right now, we thought when the time is closer that the less populated worlds could evacuate to a world with a defense grid." Jasper said and they all nodded.

"I think I can get several recruits to volunteer from the academy. How many would you like?"

"8000 or better so we have enough to help crew our ships, we will train them but what we are really asking for are those that wish to join our family and join in on our gifts. This also means traveling to other realms with us after we make sure the reaper threat is over."

"I will see what I can do, what about the other races?" Septimus ask me

"Humans we would have to make sure that they aren't working for Cerberus. Salarians are slippery and would be looking for ways to extend their lives. And the other races again we would have to make sure they are honest in their desire to join us." Bella spoke up for me.

"So, in other words who ever volunteers will be going with you? What about their families?" Hackett asked me I smile

"This is also extended to their families, Joker has already agreed to join us as well as Jane here." She blushed

"I see, well this is something to think about. What about old grizzled admirals?" I smile and let Bella answer.

"We would welcome you sir we are a little short on command crews, right now everything has to go thru either Alex or Jasper." Bella said smiling

"If that's the case there will be several older Turians who would be looking for something different a new experience as it were."

I smile and administer the youth shot to both men and they are shocked to see and feel like young men again. It takes them a few seconds to realize what this could mean for the older people we accept.

"You made my decision Alex I will be joining you once we get everything squared away. The Alliance will get by without me, you do realize I will have to answer many questions on how I became an 18-year-old again? I will probably have many needles turn me into a pin cushion." Hackett sighed then said. "It will totally be worth it, I feel wonderful again!" we all chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"We will need to go before the council now to give our report." Jane said looking glum.

We broke up after that and sent the Admirals back to their ships and we docked the Normandy on the citadel. The following meeting was annoying, but we proved the humans were ready to be on the council. And Jane recommended Anderson because we couldn't put up with Udina. Then Hackett and Anderson gave us the green light to go after Cerberus and the collectors before they get started.

We left and the council wanted the commander to chase down the geth in a certain part of the galaxy where there were no sightings. We decide it's the collector trap, so I put up a hard-light hologram to act like the real ship being destroyed. We had Joker operate the fake ship to what he would be doing to try and save her. Once they were about to leave, we scanned the collector ship for human life signs and there were none! So, we fired on the collector ship and destroyed it. Then we make for the main base where Jack Harper is at and we data mined the computers and any credit accounts we drained them! Once we were sure we had everything we surrounded the space station and blocked all incoming and out going signals and open fired. We made sure Jack didn't get away from the base it was open season on Cerberus.

We sent several ships to the Cerberus labs we discovered, and they would mine their computers for intel and credits. We then went to the cloning lab and destroyed it along with a cloned Jane. We did mine their computer and credits before we destroyed it. Then we went and found the drydock that they built the sr2. it was complete, but they didn't quite have the hyperdrives right, so we docked it in Isabella. Our team went thru every system and removed bugs and booby-traps and did our own upgrades for this is now our ship. We expanded several areas of the ship and re designed it, so the armory was down in the hanger bay where it belonged.

We tow the drydock to Alliance space and tell Hackett about it and he thanked us and set about securing it. When the shipyards were done with upgrading the fleets, we sent them to upgrade the space station that housed most of the alliance brass. We then headed for the Omega relay to take out the collector base. When we get to the relay, we fly past it and use our hyperdrive and come out right before the other relay. We then position ourselves to where we can scan the base.

"I have to say that is one ugly base!" Jasper said shaking his head

"True, Joker are there any human life signs on that thing?" I ask

"Nope, but I am reading human DNA that had been turned into reaper goo." Joker said scowling.

"I think we should end them before they know what is going on." Jane said and I nod to her to give the order which made her grin, "Joker open fire with all weapons and turn that thing into rubble!" Jane commanded

"Yes commander, firing all weapons now!" Joker was enjoying this.

We watch as it explodes as joker hits the main reactor, then he targets the bigger sections and reducing them to smaller pieces until its mostly a dust cloud. Once we are happy with it, we begin recycling the destroyed ships from countless attempts to enter the relay. It takes us a couple of days to cleanup the mess and from both the ships and the collector base. Then we get a second collector ship to take out, we beam all the humans out and then destroy the second ship.

"Well, let's hope there isn't a third ship out there. Where do we need to drop these people off at?" Jane asked

We revive a couple and find out what colony to drop them off at. It was a total of two colonies. We go and drop them all off then we finish looking for Cerberus bases and labs. We did go and took out the geth lab with Dr. Archer and we were in time to keep him from sticking his brother into the computer. He got a good beating for he had began to put the implants into his brother for the connections for the computer. We get a couple of geth units to tinker with before we leave, the kids and I want to try and give them a normal head instead of the flashlight head. We have fun with tinkering with them for a little while.

We begin ordering food, blankets, ammo, medigel, and household items for the hidden worlds. The credits are coming from what we liberated from Cerberus, so we have several billion to spend. Once all drydocks are done, we set them to building a replacement for the citadel. It is the main computer that commands the reapers so it will need to be destroyed. We decide to go take out the information broker and Wrex and several other Furling are looking forward to fighting a yahg.

Once we board his ship, we takeout all the mercenaries along the way, once we are facing the yahg the furling uncloaks and begin fighting. Wrex gets several good hits in and steps back to watch for a moment and decides this race is more dangerous than his race. The furling beat the yahg into the floor then ends him. Liara steps up to replace the broker.

"You will not have to stay here Liara, we can transfer this entire room to the ship. So, you will be able to pass along any intel we may need." She nods and sighs in relief.

"How long will it take to do the transfer Alex?" Liara asked me

"An hour maybe less." I say then we beam the yahg body off the ship.

We inspect everything and decide to just beam the entire room to the ship. We have the power couplers ready for the transfer. It's a success it only interrupted the data flow for 20 seconds. Then Liara begins going thru all the secrets of the shadow broker. We meet with the turian fleet and couple of weeks later and accept our first batch of recruits and their families. We then put them thru training and introduce them to their inner dragon, then we offer magic to them and they all accept.

We then train the quarrian's along with the turian's to crew our ships. We even have Septimus and Victus and their families, we do warn them that they might find their mates when they take on their dragon. That just made them even more anxious to get their dragon. The training went well, and we now have all our aroura class ships out scouting for reaper tech to beam to the closest star.

The kids and I finish the modifications to the geth units. They now can speak and have a normal looking face. There are two regular units and two primes we make our way to the quarrian home world Rannoch. We stay cloaked and observe the geth then I hail them.

"Attention geth I have four units here that will be able to communicate with us. We would like to work with you to make peace with your creators." It takes several minutes before they come to life.

"You are human. We did not record your ship coming into our sector. If you had not informed us of these units, we would not have been able to locate you. What can you do to bring the creators home without them trying to wipe us out?"

"I had to get you're okay before I went to talk with them. But you need to work together to defend against the coming reaper invasion."

"Yes, the old machines are coming we can see the benefit of joining our fleet with the creators to protect Rannoch. We have reached a consensus we agree to work with you to bring the creators home."

"Give me a few days to talk to them, you are more than welcome to come along in these platforms."

"We will accompany you to the creator's fleet, but we will not reveal ourselves until they agree to work with us."

"I understand joker lets go track down the fleet." I say as we go to the command deck.

The quarrians on board were filled in on our plan and most supported this plan if the fleet could go home without firing a shot. Tali was skeptical about the admiralty board allowing this. We track them down in a couple of hours and we hail them and watch as they freak out trying to locate us. We drop our cloak and they really freak out! They agree to meet with us. So, we beam the four admirals on board and they are surprised to see unsuited quarrians walking around.

"Hello, I am Alex and welcome to our home this way to the conference room and we will begin telling you why we have come to talk with you."

"This is an impressive ship you have here Alex. How can you power something so massive?" Admiral Zorah asked then Tali comes up and hugs him he is shocked to say the least.

"I am sure you would recognize your daughter Tali Zorah? She was the first to accept the suit cure we offered."

"How much does this cure cost? We would be interested in acquiring this also." Admiral Han Garrel said watching Tali.

"I am sorry, but we won't be selling it. We offer it free, but we will get back to that in a minute. What would you say to going home without firing a shot?"

"I would say you are crazy. Its not possible to get past the geth or work with them."

"Have you tried to ask them? Because they want their creators to come back and live on Rannoch. We guarantee that you are not walking into a trap. You need to work together for when the reapers come in force to kill all intelligent life. With your combined fleets you could hold them off long enough for reinforcements to come to your aid."

"How can you be so sure they wont just kill us in our sleep?"

"They wont because you got lucky when you created them. When you created their program, you had them set to serve the people. That is all they want to do is serve. The reason they fought you was because they fear death."

"They possibly couldn't fear death they are just machines." Admiral xen said like she knew better.

"True they are an artificial life form and are still young, but they do fear death that is why they fought back. That is one of the things that make us sentient, self-preservation." Bella said to them

"how can we trust them? Every ship that has went close to our home world was destroyed."

"Again, they were afraid someone was coming to try and destroy them. They are waiting your return because they rebuilt and maintain the planet still to this day. And You're the ones that started the war by trying to kill them first. Just because one unit asked if they had a soul. This is a true offer to come home are you seriously to afraid to go and breathe the air of your home world?"

"Well, we have been out here for 300 years and we have been brought up hating the geth for chasing us from our home."

"Well, how about this? You ask for volunteers and send several ships with the volunteers and monitor everything for a couple of weeks. Then you can inform the rest of the fleet if they haven't made any aggressive moves against you."

They asked for a few minutes to deliberate between themselves. When 30 minutes later they came out and told us they would follow my plan? The geth came out and thanked them for trying to make peace. They were shocked at the fact that they had a face now and were talking and not shooting them. They shook hands and we beam the admirals back to their ship and we monitor their fleet wide announcement. They had more to accept the chance for peace and to go home than they had figured.

Once they had all the ships ready to go to Rannoch that would be going, we beam the suit cures over with us and administer them. By the time they reach their home world they were suit free. The rest of the fleet also got the cure and were finally happy to move freely. After a month the ships monitoring reported back that everyone was settled and happy. So, the rest of the fleet made their way to their home and we were waiting with a shipyard to upgrade their defunct ships to help defend Rannoch.

We had material sent thru a stargate and the geth and quarrians were interested in just how advanced we were. The young quarrians that we had brought on board contacted their families and told them of the opportunity to join us. There were many who decided to join their children in traveling the realms. And there were several more that asked to join just to see something new. We of course accepted and we had another 6000 to join us. We put them thru training and gave the youth shot to the older quarrians plus they all took the food shot. We also offered it to the ones on the planet and they accepted it as well.

It was a month later that we had everything upgraded and we said we would be back to check on them. They seemed to be happy suit free and home without having to fire a single shot. The geth platforms stayed on to keep us up to date and vise versa. The next task is liberating the slaves on the Batarian home world and do it without them locating us.

We got our second mother ship out for this job. The alphas surrounded the planet, and everyone beamed out the slave chips then beam that person on to one of the two ships. We got the Asari, quarrians, Drell, and Turian slaves. The other ship Jasmine named by Bella as a tease to Jasper. Would get the humans and Batarian slaves for they made up most of the slaves. The geth let us setup a world close to them for the slaves to be relocated to. We spent the next week going thru the injured and sending the Asari home if they so wished too, but most of all the slaves we pulled off the Batarian worlds wanted to stay with us. So, we did all shots, and everyone wanted to help in someway and they also got the dragon potions. We had a lot of mates discovered after that.

The Batarian slaves were just happy to have a planet all their own. The humans we delivered to Hackett to get them to their families, there were a lot of tear-filled reunions. Hackett said we might have caused some trouble for ourselves. But we just shrug and gave him our update on the stockpiles of supplies we had so far. We had spent a year helping with the slaves and Rannoch, so we took a week off and everyone one of our ships came back to either dock or lined up around the motherships. We had a huge celebration on our world in our star in a bottle. Many hadn't seen it yet and was in awe of what we were capable of doing.

We spent the entire week just relaxing and chatting with our family and friends. The kids all went skinny dipping, so we joined them, it didn't take long for the others to join in. It was a great week!

When our little vacation was finished, we got to work inspecting the new space station that will replace the citadel. This station will have a better flow to it and use less power for shields to hold the air in. The main docking arms will now accommodate the larger ships. There are two arms one for shipping stock and one for personnel only. The freight elevators move the freight up to the residential part of the space station. The Volus and Hanar have living sections in the lower section for safety reasons, like if there is ever a leak it won't run very far.

Once we are happy with the progress, we are ready to tackle another issue. The Drell home world that they didn't evacuate all the race and just enough for their slave race. We travel to Rakhana and see there are more that have survived than the council had figured would. We go down in Alice and land near a large settlement and prepare to put up shields to protect ourselves. But they make no aggressive moves toward us, they are curious because they didn't meet our species.

"Remove your helmet for a few moments so we can see who we are dealing with please." We do and they gasp, and the pollution makes us cough then they nod to us to replace our helmets.

"What is the reason for your visit? What are you?"

"We are human, and we haven't been exploring space for as long as the council races. We come to offer to help you move to another world that isn't polluted so you can breathe fresh air."

They call a meeting of the clans and talk amongst themselves for most of the day the next day. They have curious ones that come and ask about what happened to the others that were rescued before. We see no reason to lie to them and tell them of the current life of the Drell. Many are appalled but there are a few that think they deserve to be a servant race. The talks were finished they wanted to know what will become of them? Will they be a slave race as their brethren?

"No, we will set you up on an arid world and assist you in many things until you are self-sufficient. Then we shall leave you alone to live your lives as you see fit." Jasper said to them

"There will be no strings attached? We won't have to be a slave to anyone."

"No not if you don't want to, though there are those that will attempt to kidnap others to force them into slavery."

"We will take that chance just to be able to breathe clean air."

"Then we will begin bringing your people up to our ship and treat any illnesses that you might have from breathing such foul air." Bella said to them making them smile.

We then begin beaming them up in manageable groups to treat them from living in a polluted environment. It takes us four days to get everyone from the planet and treat them. We contact Hackett and inform him of the situation, and he was not pleased with the Hanar, Asari, and the Salarians for what they pulled. He mentions three worlds that the alliance has little interest in, and we give the group a choice in where they would like to live. They picked a world with good mining and forest with many different types of game. We suggested starting a mining colony for an income then possible vacation area. They took our suggestions seriously but wasn't to sure about opening their world to others.

Once they are all dropped off the word got back to the Drell on other worlds and many made their way to their new world. The Hanar was not very happy to be losing their servants. But we couldn't care less. We then go check in on the Quarrians to see how they are faring. The secondary worlds are ready for us to move people on to them. The stockpiles are coming along, the food shots are becoming popular as well. The council has gotten word that someone stole the slaves from the Batarian's and are trying to find out who could have done it. And then they want to know who those huge ships belong to that helped at the battle of the citadel.

But my luck couldn't hold out for long as they began to ask questions about us. But Hackett and Septimus was giving them vague answers about us. Its several months later that Hackett calls Shepard about a certain friend that went silent and has been captured by some Batarian's. We look at each other and we know it's the reaper artifact and the reapers will be here soon.

We make our way to the alpha relay and begin making plans to evacuate the Batarian's before the reapers come into the area. While Shepard is also retrieving the good doctor, we send a team in to stun and turn them into a marble. But before we send our team there, we beam the reaper artifact to the star. It is a surprised group that we begin stunning because they are trying to figure out where the thing went to. It takes several teams to get everyone taken care of we wait for Shepard to come in on a shuttle. Once they land, she freaks out when everyone is gone and the artifact is also gone.

We set the asteroid to ram the relay with a remote activation, then we beam back to our ship. We wait out the countdown for their arrival and plan on taking out several or more if possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We begin our meeting with Jane and Jasper and Gray was sitting in on this meeting. Jane didn't look like she wanted to be responsible for destroying a star system, but it couldn't be helped.

"Do we really need to destroy the system? With the relay I mean." Jane asked us and cringed.

"Well, if we don't takeout the relay the reapers will flood out thru the galaxy faster than without the relay. If we can take some of them down here it will be less, we have to deal with later." Jasper pointed out to Jane

"Yes, but can't you like shrink it and just take it with us?" Jane asked getting worked up.

"Sure, we can shrink it and take it with us, but it won't help us in taking some of their numbers down." I say to them

"But we could step out of time and deal some major damage to them without destroying the star system." Bella points out and we all have an AHA moment I fight the urge to facepalm.

"Yes, we could definitely do that my dear Bella. Let's use every available ship we have close by. How many do we have in dock?"

"We have all 24 alphas and about that many aurora class ships. The rest are out on patrol and guarding the new space station." Jasper said.

"So, this would be another one of your epic surprise parties?" Gray said grinning

"Yes, I would classify this as a surprise party, and should we try to take out all that enter here? Or shall we save some for the fleet to take out? We could call the fleet here we still have two days till they arrive." I say grinning everyone had a thoughtful expression.

"I think we should do that! Can we shrink the relay after the fleet arrives?" Jane asked

"Yes, call them Joker tell them to send all available ships and recall most of our fleet also." I tell Joker because I know he is listening

"Yes sir, right away Alex."

"I just had a thought. We can stretch out our shields to encompass the fleet and take them a step out of time with us so they will be able to take their shots at them. We will have to make sure they move with our ships as we move, or they could be dropped back into time." I say to them.

"Good point Alex, Joker what is the ETA for the fleets?" Jasper asked

"They will be here in twelve hours Jasper; our ships will be here in a couple hours." Joker replied

"Now we need to get all our ships out of dock and prepare to form ranks to extend shields to the fleet. Jasper how much should we spread out the fleets?" I ask Jasper

"I think we should have at least four squadrons we will need to wait to see what direction they come from. I think we should cloak them all before we step out of time so they hopefully bunch together. That way it will be like shooting fish in a barrel." Jasper said looking thoughtful.

We wait for the fleets and they didn't hold back very many ships, we did move our ships out to extend our shields for the fleet. Hackett and admiral Victus agreed to our plan and was worried about what numbers we would be facing. We experiment with our plan and prove we could do what we claimed but they all must move as one unit. We practice the maneuvers several times before we get word they are on their way into the system.

We let Hackett and Victus take control of their own squadrons, we decided to leave the relay so that the reapers would go straight to the relay. We wait until they get close and we step out of time and take out about sixty. Once we have them all taken out, we beam the remains to the star, then we move back into positions and step back into time. The reapers come into the system and hesitate, they are trying to figure out why so many disappeared.

They finally decide to move swiftly toward the relay, and we repeat our previous attack. We again take out another sixty to seventy then beam the remains to the star. Once we are back in position we step back into time and watch them come to a complete stop. Instead of waiting we advance and begin firing then step out of time and take as many as we could see out. Once we have taken all out and can't find any more on sensors, we begin beaming the remains to the star.

Once all is cleaned up, we step back into time and wait to see if anymore were hanging back. We wait for several hours until the admirals want to meet, and we beam them aboard. They all are impressed with the way we could step out of time and finish the reapers off without them firing a shot towards us.

"Yes, Bella suggested it and we could have facepalmed for not thinking of it. But I won't say we are out of the woods yet gentlemen there could be another group coming in from another sector." I say making Bella blush and they smile at her.

"If we are lucky then this would be all of them, but I agree to keep all our fleets on high alert for the foreseeable future." Hackett said tense

"I agree with the admiral the turian fleet will also remain on alert for some time." Admiral Victus said

"Well, like they have said before its better to throw an epic surprise party and end a war that has gone on for centuries. Well, in this case it would be millions of years." Gray tried to look on the bright side of things.

We unloaded the Batarian's back on their world and we left to take care of some things. We did rescue Grunt and Tank and we are taking them to perform the rite. We had rescued Kasumi and KG from Hock and we looted him to the concrete, literally! While we were on Tachunka we removed the bomb that the turian's had placed there long ago. We also checked on the newly built cities and school for the children. The treatment is working like we had hoped, and no children have died. But they aren't reproducing at an alarming rate, just up to two births a year per female Krogan.

Wrex is happy to see us and welcomes our adopted sons to perform the rite of passage. They pick Jasper, Gray, Jane, and I as their krant. It was rather fun the thresher maw was difficult, but we managed to kill it! We then plan to place our ships around Earth and Palaven for the next year and scattered around other high populated worlds. It was a good thing we were watching for more reapers. For not even six months after we took out the group at the alpha relay; more showed up at Earth and Palaven. Luckily, we were talking to the admirals because they had issues with where we had easily taken out what reapers we did.

They were a bunch of wind bags and just wanted to get their hands on our tech, but we weren't giving any away. The ones on board the ships were able to put up the defense grid before they could enter the atmosphere. All ships open fired on the reapers and Hackett was leading the fleet against this wave. We beam back up to our ship and oversee the battle we begin stepping out of time and taking out reapers. We manage to save several ships from the fleet, only two did we have to beam the crew aboard to save them from being killed.

Once we had all reapers taken out in the area, we beam the remains to the star, except for the element zero. We discovered they carry a massive amount when we took out the ones at the alpha relay. Once we have all cleared up, we wait for another wave and check on the other planets.

"How are our other fleets doing?" I ask

"You were right to watch these two planets for they seem to have only attacked here and Palaven." Jasper said as he was going over sensor logs.

"So, they didn't go after the Asari? Then they followed what they did in the game then. Now we need to find the command node in dark space, have everyone transported off the citadel then destroy the command node. Are we finished with the replacement space station?" I ask them

"Yes, we finished it just recently. Are we going to beam them off the citadel onto the new station? Or are we going to let them organize the move?" Bella asked us

"I say we give them the heads up and then remove who hasn't left when we find the command node." Jasper said smirking

"I can see that not going over very well." I say smirking

"Why because we will be saying to move or your going to die? Or they will probably tell us we are crazy that the reapers are gone, and it probably won't affect them." Jane said shaking her head

We decide to inform the council and they didn't want to believe us at first but thought they better evacuate just to be on the safe side. It takes us three weeks to locate the command node and that is how long it takes them to evacuate the citadel. There were some hold outs that we had to beam them to the new station. When the all clear was sent we destroyed the node and there was a backlash and it destroyed the citadel.

After we sweep the area and recycle what was left over, we moved the new space station to the same area the citadel was located. It took everyone several months to get used to the new station. There might have been a few grumblings about having to move. The geth and Quarrians were getting along great after they realized they weren't going to attack them in their sleep.

We spent time exploring Pegasus and Ida galaxies to see if there was any intelligent life. We did find what the Asgard evolved to without our race to guide them. They never tried the cloning and eventually took to a life of meditation and peace when they accepted that they didn't live very long. We didn't let them know of our presence we just observed them and moved on.

Hackett, Anderson, Septimus, Victus and a few other higher-ranking officers wanted to join us when we got back from exploring. So, we accepted them and began their training, for we could use their experience in our ship crews. There was an unintended side effect to the food shot, we had some turian and human mating and produced offspring. We ran tests and found them to be healthy little ones, we figured that we should warn the rest of the population about the side effects.

The resulting opinion afterwards was funny, they were like it's not possible, but we found out there were in fact more births between turian and humans. Garrus and Shepard had been sneaking around until she became pregnant. We said no need to sneak around so they now show each other affection while we are around. There were also human and Quarrian births and quarrian and turian births. They were so adorable or that is what my Bella said so I guess they were cute. I have yet to see them myself, but if my sweet Bella says they are adorable then they must be.

BELLA'S POV

This realm has been fun and stressful most of the time. We are lucky to recruit people like Hackett, Anderson, and Victus to name a few. They will help lighten the load on Alex and Jasper. They have worked long hours keeping reports up to date and sending out orders. They are suggesting taking several weeks off soon, after we have picked up all our tech and all ships are docked for the next realm jump.

We should be getting close to our next heat cycle, or those of us that have been traveling in the stargate realm since we were there for over thirty years. Dad and Sue and the others will still have a good forty years yet. I asked Alex if we could possibly have another mate in a different realm. He wasn't to sure but said it was possible but he wasn't looking for one, he has all he needs right now. Did I mention he is the sweetest man I have ever met? No? Well let me just say that he is. He did say if we did find an additional mate, we would worry about it then.

We still need to figure out what to do with the Rachni queen. I have visited her several times; it still amazes me how she communicates. She has already laid a clutch of eggs and has many workers running about. The warriors and drones are the larger of her species, and she will be laying a queen egg in the next clutch. From what we can put together the queens can live several hundred years. But the workers last maybe ten to twenty years, the warriors and drones live up to thirty years. Unless they die defending the nest, so the queen lays eggs about every five to six years to keep up on the worker population.

All our scientists have gone crazy investigating all these new races, then Alex throws them into a frenzy with the realization that the levo dextro food shot has altered everyone. That was a real eye opener! But I have to say that the mixed-race babies are so cute! I almost said I wanted one or three. But I didn't think Alex would like that very well. Then again, he would probably love to have a couple the way I catch him looking at Tali. I am not jealous I actually have found myself checking her out at times. What can I say she is sweet and beautiful! Now if Prince Legolas was to turn out to be a mate then yes, I might just ask Alex to share, maybe.

But this realm has been interesting with all the different aliens and all the time spent in space on our ships we are missing fresh air and the sun! I hope we get a realm that we can stretch our magic muscles soon, preferably on a planet with fresh air and lots of sun! though I will have to say the kids and our husbands have loved the high-tech side of this trip.

Us wives have enjoyed it to, well we enjoy meeting all the new family members. Joker is a real smart ass but the rest are just what we need for the military part of ship operations. With all the extras we brought on board in this realm we took in right at one hundred twenty thousand. So, we have enough to crew all of our ships and have ground teams. But we had to stress to everyone that we will be watching more than fighting, and many could see where that would be needed.

I think I will go find Alex and drag him to our room, yeah that sounds like a really great idea! I am feeling frisky!

JASPER'S POV

This realm has been fun with all the space fighting! Now that we have the bad guys taken care of everyone is looking forward to fun in the sun. And I have heard several wishes for the next realm to be more magic fights and on a planet with fresh air and sun. I couldn't blame them one bit, I am looking forward to the same thing also. Uh oh here comes Bella and she is throwing out a ton of lust for Alex. We should be hitting our heat cycle soon come to think of it. It didn't take much to convince Alex to go back to their room for some lovin. Hmm I think I will go find my mate and have me some lovin it has been a few hours since we had sex. I didn't have to look far she is spread out on the bed waiting for me! What a woman! I am so damn lucky I think I am done for the day so this will last until I wear her ass out.

I can't wait to see what we do next, but I will wait till later to find out.

ALEX'S POV

After our few days off of just making love to my Bella. We made sure to have everything recalled and stowed away for our next realm travel. The newest people to join our family had as much training that we could squeeze in before we docked the ships. The word from them is they are beyond happy to have joined us for a new way of life. The turian's love all the extra training, everyone else haven't said anything against it but it's more than most are used to.

We decide not to go back home and just move forward on this trip; Charlie has enjoyed his time here with us. He likes having a whole planet as his fishing hole, plus Jack and little Charlie join him most of the time. We always try to set aside the weekends for guy day, though there aren't any sports we can watch. I take that back we downloaded the last two hundred years of sports from earth. Everyone was interested in what direction they would evolve over time.

We all gather on the command deck. By all I mean the counsel, the squadron commanders, and us. Meaning Jasper, Bella, most of our kids Jane, Joker, Hackett, Anderson, Victus, and I and a few others thrown in that make up our circle of command crew. We shrink our ship and activate the realm drive and pass thru the portal, now to investigate on where we are at and what kind of fun we will get to have!

We run scans to see where we are in known space, we find we are several light years away from earth. Now we will get detailed scans and listen in to the goings on to maybe tell what realm this is. Nothing stands out right away and we wait for several days just watching and listening. There is the Alpha gate at the south pole, but the survivor isn't there, the outpost is intact but out of power. So, we send a team down to investigate and power up the outpost to try to find something out on what happened.

We didn't find anything out that would help piece this mystery together. We then send out ten scouting parties to the known worlds that would have intelligent life. Also, while they are out, they are to scan for any traces of our tech and stargate system. They are planning to be out for three weeks, so we are just going to take a break. I know how fair is that for the scouting teams? They are fine with it this gives them seat time on the ships.

While we have down time, we are getting some fishing in, and the kids are enjoying rough housing with Jasper and some of the furling. Bella and I are usually out enjoying the beach if the kids aren't tormenting us. We have a very restful three weeks now we get to go over what the scouting parties have discovered.

"I have to say it's weird traveling through space in this time and realm and not see anything that we are used to." Anderson said starting off the meeting, he led one of the teams.

"I have to agree with you on that, it was a bit unnerving to see Palaven and no trace of our race anywhere. But there is life there its just not our race living there." Victus said shocked at the realization that we are in a different realm now.

"So, did anyone find anything that remains of our tech? because we have been checking out every possibility here. What we have come up with are varying discrepancies in our history." Bella said catching several humans off guard.

"You mean this is just another plain earth with slight outcomes from your own realm? I wonder how much else is different?" Gray asked.

"We didn't find anything worth mentioning on any of the scouting teams? I wonder if we should take a trip to Pegasus to see how things are there?" I ask everyone.

"I think it would be a good idea since there are signs that our ancestors were here for a very short time. And with where the outpost was completely out of power and was not updated, they might not have returned like they did in your realm." Hackett said looking over the scout logs.

"I agree let's keep six ships out as an escort, I know we can take anything on but still better safe than sorry." Anderson suggested

"Okay, we will leave once all other alphas are docked then we will head to Pegasus then maybe go to Ida galaxy afterwards to check on the Asgard." I tell them and I get a nod and we break from the meeting.

I went to my office and was going over the results of the scout mission reports. It was almost like our own realm only with a little less tech left behind. There wasn't even thirty stargates left behind. Bella and Jasper came in and was going over the reports with me when they informed me they were ready to get underway. We head to the command deck and give the order to take us to Pegasus at best speed. Joker was only too happy to comply with that order.

We are checking scans while we are waiting, there really wasn't that many inhabited worlds here. And what is here is just about the same level as earth except for maybe two races. No sign of the evil little snakes that's a good sign at least. When we get to Pegasus we are met with many advanced worlds, and all are our race with a few exceptions. What is odd is they are more militarized than what we would have guessed, so we are now wondering if contact is a wise idea.

We decide to leave before they can detect us, if they haven't already that is. And they have and are asking us to drop our cloak. So, we do, and they are shocked by the size of our ships, theirs are small and fast. Unlike the city ships that they still use, and we have detected at least two per habitable world. The meeting was short they told us to leave and not come back, even though we are descended from their race in another realm. They did want our story though, so the high counselor came aboard and met with our counsel. He was amazed by the story of how we were able to bring Atlantis back from almost a watery grave. They hadn't advanced all that much further than us, and they had to change to fight the Ori. They didn't detect us it was an ascended that let them know we were watching.

So, we informed them on what was going on in the other galaxy now. He wasn't interested in them right now to primitive to bother watching. He was curious as to why in our realm they let things get so far out of hand. We had no answers for him, and he just shrugged it off and said they were happy to hear that we managed to pull so many survivors back with us. After he left with his security detail, we left we didn't even bother with the cloaks and we docked the six alphas to make it look less menacing.

When we finally got back to earth, we decided to go to the next realm since there was not anything to do here. We shrink and open the next portal and enter hoping for something a little more interesting on this one. When we get thru the portal we begin scanning again and discover we are in a totally different universe. I guess you could say realm but that would be silly because we already know that. But everything is completely wrong, as in everything isn't where it should be.

"Well, this is new. Anyone have a clue to what realm this is?" Jasper asked the room.

"We are still running scans on near by systems for habitable worlds." One of Jaspers kids answered right away.

"We are detecting a type of magical energy readings coming from an earth type planet in the next system over." I think that is one of our vampires kids? Yes, I would say his father is Marcus.

"Let's go take a closer look Joker." I give the order to move closer to better investigate this new planet.

"Yes sir! We will be there in three minutes Alex. Does this mean we might get to see the elves? Or would this be the dragon age realm?"

"We won't know till we arrive Joker. If you would recall both realms have elves in them? So, if we get involved, we could meet some either way." He just nods and brings us to a complete stop.

"I would say this is the Lord of the rings universe guys! The land mass that hasn't been scarred badly and has the highest concentration of humans. Oh, and these here must be the elves signature. They are emitting a type of magic but different to ours. But the strange thing is the whole planet seems to be emitting its own magic. So, our magic might be a little overpowered by the wild magic here, if we go down?" one of my own said getting excited.

Everyone is quietly going over the scan data for about fifteen minutes before anyone asks, if we are going down to check out the planet? That was the catalyst to get everyone talking at the same time. I just sit back and let them all get it all out of their systems before we address the question. It takes four minutes for everyone to notice Jasper, Bella, and I just sitting back with a grin plastered to our faces.

"Okay, now that you all have got that out of your systems lets have the council decide on the issue of going down there and getting involved. I am not saying I don't want to go kill some orcs. But we will have to use swords, bows, and magic to fight. That is if we want to try to stay inconspicuous. But have your big guns ready for if you get into a tight spot with ogres or overwhelming numbers." I tell them in a calm voice when I am wanting to jump around like a kid on Christmas. Jasper raises an eyebrow and elbows me then smirks, that's when I notice his knee is jumping like crazy. I can't help but grin back and chuckle.

"But we are here we get to meet the immortal elves! So, what if we must help kill some gross orcs and ogres! This is so cool it beats any space fighting; plus, did I mention the beautiful elves?" the kids were all bouncing around trying to stay calm. I can't help it I chuckle at them.

The council decides we can't all go, that would overwhelm the native people to this world. That was fine not everyone was interested in swinging a sword or firing a bow. But there are several that want to try out their magic muscle. I suggested if that was the case, they had to be able to defend themselves with a sword because you couldn't rely on magic alone. Now we must figure out where we are in the time line. If the ring has been found yet or not? If so, how soon till they try to cross the country to drop it into the volcano of doom? The only way to know is to send a team down and to get the feel for their language. We may have to work with translators until we can pick up their dialogue.

We decide on several groups and Jasper, Bella, and I with our cloaked body guards will go to Rivendell. Bella is bouncing around excited to meet the elves; I can't complain any. I want to meet them and see if the architecture is like it was in the movies or if it is even better. I will be using my dads' powers more here, I think. I can transform us into elves as to keep the distrust down a bit. Yes, my foresight shows me using it to do just that and our kids do find mates in among the single elves. The sad part is not all will be coming with us to the next realm. Oh well, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Bella? You need to know that some of our kids will not come back after they meet their mates in the single elves. And its not just our kids but all our kids from the first heat cycle."

"Oh, well that will be hard. What else do you see in our future here my sweet mate?" she sat down hard on hearing and realizing we could lose several of our kids to mating.

"Well, a few of our kids mate with Jasper and Monica's kids. That is probably why they have always got along so well together."

"How many will we keep together with Jasper and Monica?"

"Three boys and both of our girls will mate with Jaspers kids; we lose one to mating with an elf. But the other two manage to talk their mates into coming with us. The same will happen to Jasper they lose one to an elf mating, but we can always come back and check on them."

"What about everyone else's kids? Do they lose any to the mating?"

"The ones who were with us for thirty years in the Stargate realm will lose at least one each. And possibly those that are younger if I change us into elves, see it takes them one hundred years to mature into about an eighteen-year-old elflings. So, they will be all over our kids because they will not be full grown yet. Well except those that came with us the whole time since we began."

"That is so weird! You mean you will physically alter us to an elf? Your dad has an amazing amount of power, well I suppose you do as well my sexy mate! Hey! I do get me a sexy elf mate after all!" she giggles and rips our clothes off for several hours of making love.

We have a meeting with everyone that is going down and inform them about changing them into an elf if they are going to one of the three kingdoms. I also informed them of our children possibly mating with an elf and staying behind with said mate. Jasper gave me a look that said we will be talking about this later. The news was not what they had expected to hear, several started to say their kids couldn't go. But was shot down when they were asked if they would like to be kept from meeting their mate?

When the meeting was over Jasper cornered me and Bella. He wanted to know what I was holding back.

"We lose only one to staying behind the rest will either mate with your kids or find an elf mate and convince them to come with us. Five of my kids mate with five of yours Jasper. Three boys and my two girls, so you might not lose one to an elf." He grinned and patted me on the back

"Well, we always wondered why our kids got along better than with anyone else. I guess this makes us a real family now, so how long before we know about who is mated to who?"

"It will be a matter of days after I change everyone into an elf, something sets them off so we will just have to sit back and watch them pair up. It was getting close to time to them looking for their mates anyway. You do realize this means our heat cycles will be coming soon?"

"Yeah? We had been wondering how much longer. So, you can really turn us into an actual elf? No side effects or anything?" Jasper was a little worried now.

"Well, not that I can see. Other than the native elves will go bat shit crazy over our little elflings when they see them." I say holding back a grin I must have failed because he punched my arm and walked away.

Only a couple of us went into the um… city? So, I could get a feel for their language and what they look like. I was floored with how downright gorgeous these people are, and graceful they are stunning and perfect. I get what I need, and I snap my fingers and change us all into elves. Once they were aware of the fact, they came in and we looked each other over. I also managed to make it to where we speak elvish fluently along with westron or what ever they call English. It amazed me that the humans speak English here. That was when several elves spotted us and noticed we had a few younglings with us. And I am sure they knew we were strangers and not from here since their community is so small.

Bella had latched onto my arm claiming me right off the bat. Jasper did the same with Monica we just smile and walk further into the city. City? No, the movies did not do this place justice, it is so beautiful here!

"I could live here for several decades and never get tired of this beautiful place." I say with awe and everyone just nods with their mouth hanging open. That we don't notice a group of guards and Lord Elrond coming and circling us.

"Greetings, I am Lord Elrond who might you strangers be? I notice you have many elflings with you. How is this possible there hasn't been any known births for a thousand years." Now they were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Greetings, I am Alex and we are visitors here from a distant land. We just arrived and would like to get to know your people Lord Elrond." I spoke in perfect elvish, which didn't seem to faze him at all.

"Well then, I look forward to hearing your tale Alex, would you accompany me to my study?" I nod and drag Bella along with me Jasper and Monica follow behind us.

Well the walk doesn't take long enough to see more of this wonderful city, so before we know it, we walk into his study and there is an old looking man with a long grey beard and smoking a pipe. I know its Gandalf right off the bat, so I greet him, and he is shocked that I know him, but he can't recall ever meeting me. He was so shocked he got choked on his pipe, Lord Elrond was smirking at the old wizard.

Right off Lord Elrond wants to know where we come from. For he has never seen a diverse group like ours. Or with elflings they had not heard about because they would have celebrated each birth. We begin our story and they can't believe cities that fly much less among the stars. When I get to the part where I turned us all into elves, they were staring at me shocked beyond belief.

So, I begin to ask what the date is and that didn't help me any, so I asked if Smaug had been killed yet? When Gandalf nodded, I asked how long ago was this? So, the fellowship of the ring is about to take place within the next few years. I then tell them of my knowledge of their history to what is about to happen to the one ring. Gandalf choked on his pipe again when I said it was found then stolen and he knows who I am referring too. They both share a look of terror when they realize the one ring is gaining in power and soon will try to go back to its master.

At one point they asked if I was a god or above Gandalf in the scheme of things with my knowledge and power to turn humans into elves. We all laugh, and we shake our head no. I can tell they are a little fearful and unnerved by us, well more so me than anyone else. I then throw out the shocker that several of our group will find their mate or their one among the elves. They were staring again, Lord Elrond then asked if I had the gift of foresight? I answered with a yes and nod, he is quiet for a little bit and wanted to know if I would be willing to meet with Lady Galadriel? I said sure I would love to meet her. Well come to find out she was going to be there within the next week.

Lord Elrond then offered us rooms, but he wouldn't have room for everyone in our group. We just grin and say we can have more than two to a room and unshrink a trunk and offer them a tour. Again, they are amazed that such magic is possible, I just say this is small to our star in a pocket universe. I think Gandalf about passed out with that statement because he stumbled slightly. I promised I would take them to our world when they were ready. We got a good use of our trunk mansions that night and probably the entire time we will be here.

The following week we met with Lord Elrond and Gandalf everyday just talking about our realm of earth. Or showing off our magic abilities and everyone was having fun, Lord Elrond and Gandalf even started to relax around us more. The day Lady Galadriel arrived we were given fancy clothes to wear since our human like apparel stood out too much. The clothes were so light and airy I had to keep checking to make sure I was wearing anything! Bella loved them she wanted a whole wardrobe full of clothes. I just said we could just make our own with a similar material, so she squealed and said yes! Lord Elrond just smiled at her and asked Arwen to take her and get her some more dresses.

When we met Lady Galadriel and we retold our story she was just as shocked as the other two were. Especially since we look like we just came into adulthood and already have eight kids. One of which had found his mate and already asked to stay behind when we leave. Bella was heartbroken but she was expecting this. So, it was a surprise to Lord Elrond when he asked to live among them when we leave.

Lady Galadriel was finally able to form words and then asked to read my mind to see if I was telling the truth. Because we not only look like an elf, we become one but still retain all our powers. So, we have the grace and beauty of the elves and everything that goes with it. That was what she was having a hard time believing, she read my mind and saw I was in fact telling her the truth. I then tell her about a spell we can perform to ensure birth while she was reading me, and she gasped. They thought I was lying because she gasped until they seen the tears well up in her eyes.

From that point on we always had couples coming up to us to perform the spell. Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond and Gandalf were always with us from then on even when we were training in sword play or archery. It has been an exciting visit, but Lady Galadriel must return to her kingdom soon. She asked if any would be returning with her to see if they would have a mate? We said yes if that was okay with them, and we want to send a lot more with her to experience their way of life. She was momentarily stunned but agreed to our request happily.

Its been several weeks and we have become close to the elves and when the Lady said it was time to go home? Bella teared up and hugged the stuffing out of Lady Galadriel. That was when she offered for us to visit her at anytime and Bella said yes! we will! with a watery giggle. We watch as the very large group left Rivendell, we would visit soon but we must discuss how soon to destroy the one ring before it becomes an issue. Lady Galadriel said what ever we decide to do was fine with her, she trusts Lord Elrond and Gandalf to do so wisely.

We then discover it's the better part of two weeks of horse back riding to get to the Shire. We mention we can get there instantaneous with our method of travel. Gandalf wanted to witness this type of travel first hand, and wanted to know if it was possible for him to learn how to do it himself. We just shrug and say it's possible with practice, but he might find it tiring to travel very far. So, we teleport to Bilbo Baggins earth home, and I must say they came close to what it was like in the movies.

Gandalf convinces Bilbo to hand the ring over to Frodo because the ring has been with him to long and has him under its spell. Frodo will not have any issue dropping the ring in the volcano. I teleport Gandalf, Frodo, Jasper, and myself to mount doom right at the opening and we run in and Frodo drops the ring and we teleport back out as the volcano begins to erupt. We drop Frodo back off at the shire to pick up some clothes and his friend Sam to visit Rivendell. The two hobbits were in awe when one second, they were in the shire then they were in Rivendell.

Then the offer to help get rid of the orcs or at least to thin them out was agreed to. We decided to go about this high tech and beam them directly to the star. Then go in and clean up any stragglers and to check if they have any allies we need to go after. It takes us a week to clean up the orcs, goblins, and ogres after we got their signatures recorded. But we didn't beam them straight to their death. We beam them to an area that we could double check them before we send them to their doom. Several elves and our people wanted to fight them before we dispose of them. So, we had quite the fight every couple of days with orcs and goblins. I have to say these things are quite vile and GROSS!

We spend the next couple of years just visiting after we have the mess cleaned up. Arwen asked if I would turn her love Aragorn to an elf so she would not lose him to death, and she would not fade away. I got the okay from Aragorn to do this and he braced for a painful transformation. I just chuckle and snap my fingers and he is now an elf, he checked himself over the last thing he checked was his ears. Lord Elrond was pleased he would not lose either of them soon. But they will be sailing across the sea in a few years because the time of the elves is coming to a close. At least they will leave the world a little better shape for the race of men.

The entire time we were visiting many came down from the ship to see for themselves the beauty of this world. They wanted to try and replicate the elven architecture on our world. So, they asked several craftsmen to come and help. They were shocked at what power we had that we could capture a star and keep our own world healthy. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Gandalf, and Prince Legolas came to see what wonders we can produce. We even landed Atlantis to show them we could make our cities fly and float on water. They were speechless the entire time, but what really got them shocked was to meet aliens for the first time.

The big selling point was the star system in a bottle as we call it. They just couldn't imagine the power it would take to perform such a feat. When we landed Atlantis on their planet we caught the attention of the humans as we flew by their towns and villages. So, they were standing on the shore watching and wondering about where and who the flying floating city belonged too. They were still watching when we launched back to space and docked with our mothership.

The ride for our visitors was watched in silence and then they asked what we weren't capable of? We just said we weren't always able to save someone from death. They asked if we could save the most gravely injured then? We answered with most of the time, sometimes they have accepted their fate and let go even though we could have saved them. When we got them back to Rivendell Lord Elrond was quiet and I ask when his wife was almost lost? I get a date and I travel back in time and save his wife and bring her forward in time with me. He of course thinks she was lost since they did not find her. But when I appear with her beside me? He is brought to tears for it had been so long without his wife. Then after a tearful reunion he asked her if she would like to have another child? She said yes but how is it possible then we go over what we can do with a spell and she agrees right away.

Prince Legolas witnessed this and asked if I could do the same for his mother? I say yes but I need a time and place of when she became lost. He informed me of when and where, when I arrive, I must fight several orcs to get her to safety. Then I tell her about what I was about to do, and she was a little hesitant, but Legolas sent along a letter telling her to trust me. In the end she agrees to come with me, and we arrive, and Legolas hugs his mother like she was about to disappear. I then transport us to their kingdom in the greenwood forest.

The reception with Legolas' father was tense at first and I know about the dragon fire damage he is hiding. So, I scan past his glamour and come up with a treatment to restore his face. It takes several days to fix the damage but, in the end. He is free of the pain he has had to live with and was showing a more forgiving side and was happy to have his wife back. They of course want the fertility spell so they can have another child, along with many other couples. When many elves feel the calling to sail to the undying lands, we figure the time has come for us to leave also.

The ones to mate with an elf some stay behind, and the rest will be coming with us. The ones to mate with an elf decide it is better to remain an elf with their mate. So, now we count four elves in our family though they are all dragons now also, now that was a hard sell.

We say our farewell and we slowly teleport up to our ship over several days to give them time to say good bye. Once we have all teleported up, we spend a few months exploring this universe. It is quite beautiful and totally different to our realms. When we are ready, we transform back to our original selves, though there were several who wished to remain an elf, so we have elves among our crew. If we ever go to the star trek universe, they might think they were Vulcan! That would be so funny!

We shrink our mothership and prepare to do our next realm jump excited to see what we will see next. This realm has been fun, and we got to practice magic a little more but not as much as we thought we would have had to. Oh well, we may yet see one realm we have to use magic more. But as we pass thru the portal all we can do is scan and work out where and what realm we are in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We pass thru the portal and begin scanning for any clues on what realm we have come into. We find ourselves in the Tau Ceti system, the same system we carry around with us. And there is one difference instead of one moon it has two like ours has. And they are all garden worlds we look everything over and its even loaded with rich ore like ours. So, we go to earth and begin scanning to see if there is anyway to tell what realm we are in.

"Okay, what have we got so far people? Do we have any clue to what realm we are in?" I ask everyone on the command deck.

"I am reading high concentrations of our DNA and magic dad."

"So, we have finally found the Harry Potter realm?" Gray asked us.

"It would seem so Gray; you might get some of your answers now." Jasper said grinning while going over scans.

"How are we going to approach this Alex?" Hackett asked

"Well, as usual we will leave it up to the council and vote. But I have a feeling we should offer to move the entire magical community off the planet. That is after we make sure to do some dark wizard hunting." Everyone cheered about that.

"Where would we move them too, we also need to do some scouting again to see what is out there in this realm." Jasper said looking at me.

"Yes, we need to get several scouting teams sent out. Admiral Hackett and Admiral Victus form up scouting parties to see what is left behind. And to see what races there are here hopefully won't be any snakes claiming to be gods."

"How many teams do we start out with Alex?" Hackett asked me and I look to Jasper and he answered for me.

"Let's start off with ten parties of three ships each, we only need to search for left behind tech and anyone abusing said tech."

"We will also need to go to Pegasus and see what the situation is there. I will bet we have to deal with more space vampires."

"Should we send a ship out to check on Pegasus?" Bella asked me

"Nope, we will all go once we know what is going on here in this galaxy. We might go and find we have a fight on our hands, and it will be all hands-on deck for that." Bella nodded and Jasper agreed also.

We watch as thirty alphas take off in different directions. Then we summon the council and find out if they would agree to move the magical race to Tau Ceti. They agree its possible only if they all agree to go and that includes squib families that we can cure. But I have a feeling that they will fight us on that decision so we may not be moving them at all. They agree with my assessment on them for how close minded they all seem to be.

The next thing is we need to find out what the date is and if Little Harry is with his abusive relatives. Or if we are here after he has started Hogwarts. I go and find out what the date is and find we just missed Harry's sixth birthday. So, I go get Bella and we dress for mid-eighties earth and we teleport down, and we go invisible. Then we watch the Dursley house for a little while and we find we don't like them period. We wait until they are settled for the night and we knock on the door and the big buffoon answers the door with a huff.

"What? What ever you are selling we don't want any!"

"We are actually here to see if we could talk you into giving up your nephew. You know get him out of your hair for good?" he eyes us then moves so we can walk in we do, and he shuts the door.

"How much are we talking here? I wouldn't want him to go and not recover what its cost us to raise the little urchin thus far."

"Alright, name your price and we will pay for his upkeep till now." He smirks and thinks about it and answers quickly.

"I think one hundred fifty thousand pounds should cover it."

"I have seventy-five thousand and a two-pound gold ingot." He has a look of a crazy person and nods eagerly. So, I pull out my briefcase and hand him the British pound notes and the gold ingot. He then opens the cupboard and drags little Harry out and pushes him toward us.

"There we don't want to see the little urchin ever again. Thanks for taking him off our hands you are really doing us a big favor." He laughs and we turn and open the door I pick up little Harry and walk out into the night air. Harry whimpers and I know he had just had a beating and he is too small for a six-year-old. Once we are away from their house, we teleport up to the med bay.

"Okay, now little Harry don't be scared but we are going to take good care of you and first thing we are going to do is heal your injuries. Then we have some business to take care of in a few days, okay?"

"Who…who are you and what is going to happen to me?"

"You are safe little Harry you don't need to be scared. And guess what?"

"What?" he asked with a small voice

"Magic is real, and we will show you later okay?"

"Where are we? How did we get here?" he must be exhausted to have not noticed we teleported here.

"Let's lay down on this bed and get some rest, shall we? You don't have to worry Harry we will keep you safe, okay?" he still didn't look like he trusted us, so I sit with him and hold his hand while the medical bed scans him and begins to correct everything wrong with him.

The bed finished its scan and Harry fell asleep and I check the results. What I saw made me want to go and kill those assholes! The poor boy had had it rough and he isn't even in school yet! But my main concern is the horcrux in his scar.

"Isabella can you copy this soul signature and search for other fragments? Then I want this piece of trash removed from Harry as safely as you can."

"Confirmed; I have detected multiple fragments in the UK. The fragment has been removed from Harry and I am detecting monitoring as well as tracking charms attached to him, shall I remove them?"

"Yes please, what about his core is it suppressed also?"

"All tracking charms have been removed and his core is showing signs of him being blocked or bound." I snap my fingers and remove the blocks and unbind his magical core. "All anomalies have been removed and the medical bed has finished healing his body Alex."

"Okay, thank you Isabella." I pick up Harry and carry him to our suite and lay him in between me and Bella. We fall asleep with both of us holding him. When we wake the next morning, we find the most enchanting green eyes looking at us. Which causes me to grin and I tickle little Harry he lets out a peal of laughter! Then I stop and smile at him.

"Come on little Harry lets go get some breakfast and you can meet more of our family, okay?"

"Okay? What do I call you?"

"Well Harry, I am Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex and this beautiful lady next to us is my wife and her name is Bella. But her full name is Isabella Marie, but she likes Bella."

"Why don't I need glasses anymore?"

"Because sweetie we healed your body last night of all your injuries and that includes your need for glasses." Bella said as she kissed his forehead then tickled him making him laugh again.

"Come on you two let's go get some food before everyone eats it all."

I say as I pick Harry up and carry him down to the dining room where the kids already had breakfast ready. I set Harry down in the chair next to me and put some eggs, bacon and toast on his plate. And I told him he had to eat as much as he could which he gladly did making us smile at him. Everyone knew who he is, and they begin talking to him slowly to not overwhelm him.

After breakfast we had some clothes made for little Harry and we put him in the bathroom and said for him to wash up after we started the water for him. After thirty minutes he came out all clean and dressed I go shut the water off and we go to the command deck. We walk in and Harry grabs my arm and looks afraid to breathe.

"Its okay to breathe Harry, its just a projection but we are in space right now see you can see earth and over there is the moon." He looks around wide eyed but didn't turn loose my arm we walk over to look closer and he reaches out and touches the wall and sighs.

"See buddy, its perfectly safe. Nice to meet you my name is Jasper I am Alex's adopted brother. How are you liking it here so far?"

"I like it everyone is so nice to me, when do I get to see the magic?" this makes Jasper chuckle and points to me. "You would be better off asking Alex he is the better magic user around here well except for Bella."

So, we went to one of the training rooms and we showed him magic, he was laughing and smiling like a normal six-year-old should. Then I took him to meet the aliens and at first, he was nervous but Tali, and Garrus won him over and he was amazed at them. Then he met Gray and he was amazed at how tall he was. We spent the next two days just letting him get used to us and we are going to keep him. The kids started spending time with him and he loosened up and was enjoying himself. We went ahead and beamed all the horcrux soul pieces up and destroyed them and the wraith that was running around. Now Tom Riddle is no more we keep the cup, locket, diadem, ring, and diary for later. But we kill the snake and we will tell little Harry about it when he is a little older.

We are planning to visit Gringotts and meet with the goblins today and see if we can't get somewhere with the furling getting some answers. We are a little hesitant to take Harry, but we have his accounts to straighten out also. I take one of my bottomless bags full of galleons for just in case we find something worth buying. And I will have my furling protection detail along with Gray. We teleport down into the bank and set off several alarms until they see Gray they quit freaking out.

"What do you want wizard? Speak your business."

"I would like to speak to someone over accounts and my friend Gray here wishes to speak to the king."

He is lost for words and motions us to follow him and we go to see the account manager, I have this need to see if I have relatives in this realm. So, I ask for an inheritance test while we are here. It comes out that I had relatives here, or dad left me something when he was here. I let Gray go speak to the goblin king and I take Harry to see his account manager which for some reason is the same one for us both.

"I am the manager for Potter and Bright accounts what business do you wish to complete?"

"I want to go over my vaults and we need to see James and Lily Potters will for Harry here. He was left with muggles and they abused him until we rescued him two weeks ago."

"I see, so your planning on adopting young Harry? Well I need to perform an inheritance test to confirm if this is Harry Potter."

"That's fine." Harry lets the goblin draw three drops of blood for the test and then heals his finger. Then we watch as the test confirms little Harry is Harry James Potter. Then Stoneclaw gets out the will and reads everything off and come to find out I am listed as his magical guardian and can adopt Harry when I arrive. We all scratch our head at that clause. But the rest of the will just states Harry gets everything and becomes Heir to the Potter and Black houses. Then the fact he is heir to Slytherin by right of conquest and heir to Gryffindor. It makes Harry very rich and he wants to see inside his family vaults. Which I have no problem with him going into. I ask if Harry would like for us to adopt him and he jumps and squeezes my neck for all he can and then hugs Bella. She is crying and in turn makes little Harry cry.

"Now Harry we aren't adopting you because you have a lot of money, you seen where we live? But we aren't after the money in fact Stoneclaw will still manage the accounts for you like he has been, okay?"

"Yes, where do I sign?" little Harry asked making us smile.

"We will do the adoption right here and we will need some blood from each parent and some from Harry." Stoneclaw said and we all put our hand out for him to draw blood, when it's done, we watch as Harry glows and its official we have a son. So, it updated his will and inheritance test. We then go and check out our vaults!

We go to the Potter family vaults and we let Harry look around and he looks at some pictures from when he was born. But he doesn't take them we leave then go to the founders' vaults and there is some books and some galleons. We then go to my family vault and when we enter my dad is standing there.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here? Oh, and this is Bella and our new son Harry, but I have a feeling you already knew that." He laughs and nods and hugs Bella then little Harry.

"I thought I would pop in and see how you were doing. I see you are doing well, and that ship is impressive! Captain Picard wouldn't know what to do with you if you just show up in his realm."

"So, how close are we to your realm dad? Or are we better off not poking the bear?" he laughs at my analogy

"Well, you are closer than you might think son, I would say the next realm jump we will torment the captain together."

"I look forward to it, so dad whats in here besides us?"

"Well I thought I would add to your library and some more enchantments for whatever you decide to put them on. Oh, and some more gold. You can never have enough gold or, so I am told! Just make sure you clean out your vaults before you leave this realm."

"Any suggestions on what we should do here?" he grins and shakes his head nope.

"I can't influence your decisions this is as they say your party. Well I must be off and do have fun! Bye my son and sweet Bella and little Harry listen to them they will teach you to be the best wizard around." He just waved and popped out of this realm we gather all the books into our trunk mansion and scooped up most of the gold and put it in our reserve trunk. Then we head back to the surface to find Dumbledore waiting with a scowl on his face.

"Now Harry my boy what have you gone and done? You should have stayed with your aunt and uncle. Now I will have to take you back." Harry ran back behind me and hid.

"I am sorry, but he won't be going back to those morons he is now our son for we have adopted him. So, go bother someone else." He eyed me then tried to reach around me but was yanked back by my protection detail. He looks around for who could have pulled him away from us but didn't see anything.

"Now see here I am his magical guardian and I never approved of this adoption." I smirk at him making him bristle with anger

"Correction you were his magical guardian until he was left with those muggles. Then you were removed, and I took your place, if you don't believe me, we will show you the will." He grumbled and didn't like the audience we were gathering so he turned and stomped out the door.

We see Gray is talking to another goblin and we wait for him to finish before we leave. He comes over and we walk out of the bank and we do a little shopping. We buy wands just for the giggling shits, we manage to buy one for Harry so he can practice with us. Then we check out the trunks and find one that comes with a backpack that is tied to it so we can access the trunk thru the bag. Then we check out the wizard tents and buy several of their largest they have. We even buy some magical critters I find a phoenix and the guy tries to bind her to me, but I don't let him. She hops to my shoulder and sings while we are walking around the alley. We try butterbeer and its tasty! Then we buy several cases of it for the kids on the ship.

We then teleport to the ship and we eat lunch. Gray is quiet most of the time and I know what he has learned is upsetting him. So, I will have to ask him, or I could wait and let him come to me. Either way we shall see in three days that's how long I think I will wait to see if he comes to me. Little Harry is coming out of his shell a little bit at a time, I could go back and kick their ass for the way they treated him. We will give him several more days to get used to us and we will start his training. By the time he gets to school he will be above the teachers in his training.

We aren't planning on anything until we hear from our scouts, so until then we are on a mini vacation. We take Harry to see our star in a bottle and he is blown away by what we can do. He hasn't stopped asking questions since then, we just grin and answer him to where he can understand our answers. Charlie and Jack want to go beat the crap out of the Dursleys for what they done to little Harry. But we tell them it isn't worth it for now.

We take a two-week vacation and just hang out keeping Harry entertained. We went fishing, played in the water, the beach and Little Charlie and Harry played well together. But we have the scouting teams coming back now so its back to work. Harry is either stuck to Bella or me when we go to the meeting. He is cute and we find it hard to say no to him when he wants to hang out with us.

"The stargate network isn't as complete as it was in our realm, but there are places that we will need to pick up tech that has been left behind. We did not find any ships with crew in stasis, there were some ships, but they were too damaged to get them into space. We now have a second Olympus he is sitting on the same world from our realm. He has full power and ready to be taken command of. The good news is there are no little snakes trying to act like gods. There are a few advanced races the Nox is one of those races." Captain Helia from the stargate realm gave a summarized report on all scouting teams.

"If its alright with the council I say we put all ships on this cleanup operation. And we keep the ships that can be salvaged separate for the cousins here if they want to get off earth."

"I think I speak for all of us that we agree to putting every ship on the cleanup operation. What will you do Alex?"

"I was thinking about collecting Olympus and set him up on Tau Ceti for just incase we start moving people off world."

"That is an excellent idea, we will bring any ships we can salvage and join you there. All agree? Its unanimous good hunting people."

We send all ships out and we head toward Olympus and get him launched. We upgrade him just like we did our Olympus and we set him down on one of the lakes close to the coast. We then go collect the shipyard that is in orbit of Alpha Centauri. And move it to Tau Ceti and begin mining the planet closest to the sun just in case we need raw material. The whole time we are beginning little Harry on his training, expanding his mind and magical core. We will start him off slow on the physical part of the training until we get him up to a decent weight.

We are here for six weeks and Harry is enjoying his training and playing with little Charlie. After all ships have returned, we have a total of six ships that they managed to salvage. The ship crews were not on board these ships when they were found. So, we can only guess that they made it to earth thru the stargate. There isn't any tests setup by Merlin here so he must not have made it. Today we show Harry our trick for building up quickly by stepping out of time. Now we begin in earnest mind, magic and body. We start him off working for three months and taking a break for a couple of days. We will gradually work him up to working up to a year at a time while beginning his schooling.

After everyone has docked except for three ships to guard the planet, we head to Pegasus to check on the situation there. We get to the edge of the system and send out scouting parties. To everyone's dismay we have space vampires to deal with again! We go see if Atlantis is on the same planet and find her almost out of power just like before. We begin powering her up and upgrading her while she is underwater for protection from the wraith.

"Will we be doing a repeat of when we first got our Atlantis up and running?" Jasper asked me

"Yes, I think we will go with what worked last time. I wonder if we will find any bunkers?" I ask everyone on the command deck

"I wonder if it would be different as what we found in our realm? Like there were hardly any ships when we searched and the ones, we did find there was no survivors found. So maybe this realm they didn't come up with the bunker idea? Or maybe they did, and we will find duplicates of our selves here." Gray said and this is the most he has said since he talked to the goblin king.

"Okay, the only way we will find anything out is to have our scouts report in. Or we could do a little scouting to the next system over?" I suggest and everyone agrees that is a good idea. "Do we do it like we did and go in Alice?"

"It would be like tradition if we did. Atlantis is at full power now and all upgrades have been completed. So, if by some chance we do find bunkers filled with survivors we can send them to their Atlantis." Jasper said again with everyone agreeing.

"Even though you will be in a defiant class shuttle we will be your shadow. Just to be safe." Gray said smirking I nod we launch in Alice and fly to the first planet we had scanned with our first flight test.

"It seems like it wasn't that long ago that we did this, does it?"

"Nope, the only difference is you have Bella and Harry along for the ride this time and our kids are full grown and have mates of their own." Jasper replied grinning he likes little Harry just like everyone that meets him.

"Okay, according to scans they did build bunkers and we have about the same number of survivors as last time." I say looking over the scans

"Shall we do the same extraction?" Jasper asked me and I nod

We watch as Jasper and several of our kids go and begin collecting survivors as we beam them up, we move them thru the stargate. We get the signal out to send out more ships to look for survivors and to send them to Atlantis. We hit the next two systems closest to Atlantis and send the survivors to Atlantis. We then go collect a bug a drone and we beam the queen from the bottom of the ocean along with a chunk of her ship to stasis. We collect the DNA samples and they are the same from our realm. We input the samples in the dekara device and dial all stargates and fire the device for ten minutes.

"Okay send out ten scouting parties and do a repeat from last time, we will go hit the hive planet with the device. And pull all tech and the cousins from the world that has a space gate if they exist here."

Everyone jumps and we send out thirty more ships to the scouting parties. We make it to the hive planet and turn them to dust just like last time, the whole time everyone cheered when we took out three more ships. We go back to Atlantis and receive the survivors as they gate in. It takes our ships three days to repeat everything we did the first time. You know back when it was just us and one shuttle going around pulling survivors out of bunkers?

We launch Atlantis and dock the three aurora class battleships and put the crew into cloning. After a week we have every ship docked and we go to see about the asurans and find the planet is dead. There are signs that they could have had a civil war and the wraith took advantage of the situation. But at least they wiped out all the tech in the fighting. We have given the survivors a brief description of what we are and where we come from. They were totally fine with us taking over right now since they hadn't had anyone worth a damn in office for quite a few generations.

When we stop the ship going the speed of light instead of one there are two, well that's new. Plus, we have ended up with more survivors this time around, but we don't have that many duplicates. We then stop and kill the virus on the city ship floating in dark space. Then we begin upgrading her just like we did in our realm, it takes two weeks, but we finish and head for Tau Ceti to begin setting up new cities. On our way we begin sweeping up any tech we come across which is faster this time with our entire fleet in on the search.

By the time we have searched the galaxy we have been busy for a little over three months. And in those three months we got little Harry to get his first download which was fun for him because he now knows everything about magic we do. Also, he took the language, tech, and science downloads. Now he can carry a conversation about everything we do now. And he now got to see first-hand our dragons hatching!

Harry wants to follow us in the joining his dragon when he gets older, we just smile and nod. We then decide its time to show Harry what he would have went thru if we hadn't showed up and pulled him out of the Dursley house. To say he was shocked would be putting it lightly, he has his doubts about going to Hogwarts now. But he is interested in going to meet Hermione because she would love to be where we are right now. Bella and I share a look and grin, we will just have to introduce them a little earlier.

"So, shall we go cure a couple of squibs? And see if they would like to come and play among the stars?" I ask Harry and Bella

"Oh, and who would this be dear husband? It wouldn't be the Grangers would it?" Bella asked me with a wink

"Yes! Could we? I mean she would love to learn everything, and we could show her what we would have went thru." Harry said jumping around.

"I don't see why not; shall we go then? We got an address for them?" I ask them grinning making Harry stop and think.

"Don't worry Harry we can find anyone." Bella said kissing his forehead then playing with his hair making him grin.

"You know? You two have the same messy wild black hair. Are you sure you're not related?" Bella asked wide eyed

"It's possible I mean I never got moms name out of dad when I have talked to him. I don't think it was a coincidence that Stoneclaw was account manager for both of us. True it could have been dads doing but we won't know for sure."

We locate the Grangers dental practice and home address and follow them home; I have to say that Hermione has some big teeth when she was little even at seven. We ask to come in and they are a little hesitant but let us in and we have tea. This is on a Saturday so we can keep them for a day before they will need to go back to their life, if they do. Harry and Hermione hit it off right away and Harry shows Hermione what kind of magic he can do. She is excited because she has noticed that she can make stuff happen also.

So, we begin to explain everything to the family and offer them either a place with us or the magical community if they so wish it. They ask if we plan to help get the people like them access to magic. We say yes, we are either way the squibs will get access to their magic. They think about it for a little while and ask to see our ship and to see what they would be going into. So, we beam them up to our ship and introduce them to everyone of our closest friends. Which is quite a few! We then show them around and they are floored by the sight of aliens. But it only makes them want to join us now instead of the magical community from this realm.

So, we give them shots so they can access their magic and we see how much of the downloads they can take. They can take most everything except history, music, art and they will have to pick which field they wish to work in. which they pick the medical field. So that cuts down on a lot of the tech and some science. Hermione is like a mini sponge she can already take what Harry has and a little more. Little Charlie and Hermione play well with Harry even though they are at that age where they think girls are gross.

We have a good weekend and then we beam down on Sunday night and they plan on keeping their house, but they will be selling their dental practice to their partners. So, we hang around for a few days and when they are ready, we beam back up to our ship. But we had fun while we were there, we went shopping and went out to eat several times. When we get back to the ship, we begin their training. Our kids come in to have a little fun with helping the kids train.

We begin approaching squibs and ask if they would like a chance at a different life with magic. Most accept right away but the few who weren't told about magic are hesitant to trust us until we take them up to our ship. We also hit the werewolf community and begin curing them and offer them a chance to join the ones going to live with this realm's survivors. We pop in and heal Frank and Alice Longbottom before we got going well. We also caught Peter and took him to the head of the DMLE which luckily madam Bones was. We explained everything about how Sirius wasn't given a trial and how Peter has been hiding with the Weasley family as a pet rat. We watch as they force him back into his human form and interrogate him. With in the next three hours they bring Sirius to us and tell him they are sorry for the wrongful imprisonment. He just nods and is smiling at Harry who was nervous at first then let Sirius hug him. So, Sirius and Moony are our main people going to the werewolves and squibs.

They also saw the movies and was a little put out with Albus with him hiding the truth from everyone. We went like this for the next five years collecting squibs from all around the world. When it was about time for the Hogwarts letters, we stayed at the Grangers house. Harry wasn't to sure about going to school with where Dumbledore will still be there. But with their ring and necklace they can get out of anything, plus they can cast without using a wand.

The time came and we all saw Harry off to school with Hedwig. Hermione was practically bouncing with excitement and making Harry chuckle at his best friend. Once the train was out of sight we sigh and miss them already. We have a meeting with the goblins now since we have all the squibs off world, we are going to offer the same to them. Gray never really did put into words how disappointed he was in his brethren and the wizards had caught a little of his ire for the way they treat everyone.

When we get to Gringotts Gray asked to see King Ragnock. We followed along and we listen to their greeting each other in furling which they have been calling it gobbledygook. I then greet the king in the same way as Gray had shocking the king but was quick to school his features. It is quiet for about two minutes with him having a quiet talk with one of the other goblins, then he turned his penetrating stare to me.

"I take it there is more to you just being a wizard? Not many can greet us in the traditional way so flawlessly. What can we do for you?"

"I have come to offer to return you to your correct height and to leave this planet to where you and others can live without worrying about muggles."

"So, you think you can return us to our correct state? And who else would be living on this world with us?" he was eyeing me with great curiosity now as he leans forward

"This world we are talking about you would share with the survivors from before your ancestors came thru the stargate ten thousand years ago. Also, with the cured squibs and cured werewolves that we have already pulled off the planet."

"So, there are already people living there? How will things be setup compared to here? And why are we just now hearing about this?"

"Yes, there are people living there already. There will be a council just like before your people came to this world. And we didn't want to alarm everyone like the pureblood and well, the magical community in general." I say and he nods and grins

"Didn't want to panic the wizards? I can understand that. When will you change us back to our true form? That one alone will send shock waves thru the magical community." King Ragnock said chuckling

"Well, I was hoping to add to the shock that will run thru them to announce that we are offering to move everyone to a different planet. But we need to ensure that they realize this is where everyone came from, the stars."

"Any ideas on how to further their acceptance of this?" the king asked grinning

"Well, its just a thought but I was thinking that you could say your all going, and we know how much the wizards rely on you. But I also know you would never get one to admit how important you are to their everyday life." He bust out a laugh that if I wasn't used to the furling would have scared the crap out of me.

"Oh, I like the way you think. What was your name again?"

"Sorry I am Alexander Bright, but everyone calls me Alex. I am also high counselor for our group from another realm."

"My apologies for not recognizing you. When Gray told me of you, I was amazed that we still have a council. Aren't you also the one to adopt young Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, and no offense taken. I would imagine I look like any other wizard that comes in to bother you. Or I should say demanding things from you." I say and he nods

"How correct you are on that statement Alex. So, when can we expect the big reveal?"

"How soon can you get word to all others about our plan?"

"I would say give us a week to spread the word then we can leak the information but not about who is bringing the offer to leave."

"I like that plan so if there is nothing else, we will be back here in a week's time and begin operation turn the wizards on their heads." He cracked up again and we joined in.

"No Alex I don't think we have anything else to discuss but I thank you for making me laugh. I haven't laughed like that what seems like forever." I stood and bowed and said in furling

"May your gold overflow and your enemies know fear before their death." He then stood and bowed and replied

"May your fortune always increase, and your enemies always taste defeat."

We shook hands and we turned and walked out to every goblin bowing to us as we walk by and we in turn bow to them. The few wizards looked on in shock and began gossiping about who we are. The few we heard had us laughing on the way out of the bank. We then do a little shopping and get a lot of sweets for Harry and his house mates. For we are going to go visit Hogwarts before we begin shocking the magical community. But we will drop some off tonight before he goes to sleep, you know just to check up on him.

We teleport straight to the school the next day and we shock the great hall by us just walking in. Harry and Hermione come running as we walk in. We go introduce ourselves to the teachers and we then go sit with the kids at their house table. We then inform them to be ready a week from now for the shit to hit the fan. Then we hand them a bag with extension charms filled with all kinds of candy for their house. We make sure they always have a communicator on them, so we beam them up if they miss us or need anything.

After it was time for them to head to their first class that was transfiguration we chuckle and hug them and send them off to class. When we turn, we have an irate Dumbledore glaring at us, we just smile and teleport out of the school. We know we are not supposed to be able to apperate in the school. But it will cause him to wonder how we were able to do it, even though we didn't we teleported.

We waited the week and we missed the kids but luckily, they missed us also for they had came up on several occasions. They said Dumbledore was asking questions on how we were able to get thru the wards. Plus, they said school was laughably easy! Except for professor Snape they had no problems.

When the time came to put our plan into motion, we picked up a paper to see how far their leak had spread. Lucky for us the paper seemed to favor the move if you can believe everything they wrote. We walk into the bank and several goblins come and greet us with a bow and we bow to them. The king comes out and bows and we follow him to his office. I grin and snap my fingers and every goblin is now returned to their true form the furling. There were several screams out in the bank which only made us chuckle.

"I would say that the wizards will all get a shock when they come into any bank. From the sound just now, there were a few here." I say grinning making everyone chuckle

"Thank you for returning us to our rightful form. We have tried to reverse this curse ever since they put it on us. I look forward to what you do next, so what will you do next?"

"We will go by country and those wishing to live among the stars will be taken to the new world and will get information downloads."

"What kind of information? If I may ask?"

"everything that you can manage from how to build ships to science and how to use their tech. But the biggest will be the language for many of their math formulas they use their language."

"So, we get our heritage back then. I find myself excited to see the ships and what we can build. I just hope the wizards don't try and ruin it for all of us."

"There is furling on the council and maybe its time for you to branch out to security and positions on board ships. I wouldn't let them try and push you back into the bank, unless you like it in here?"

"As I have heard some muggles say, "Hell no!" we hate being crammed into these stuffy banks all the time."

"Well, you will love the star system we are setting up. It has two moons that are garden worlds and there is plenty of room to spread out."

He nodded and we explain everything we plan to do over the next several months. We thought it was best to organize everything thru them since everyone must come in anyway. After we leave, we stay around and listen to the gossip about what just happened and the fact that the goblins are organizing the mass exodus off earth. We stifle our laughter on several occasions until we can't take it anymore and we leave. We don't come back for a week and check up with Ragnock and he is ready to tell the wizards to jump off a cliff. But he has everyone informed and the minister for magic wants to have a word with whomever oversees this fiasco.

We don't bother and send several hundred large teams to start beaming people and their belongings up. The main rule is if you have an estate and you want to take it? Shrink it and trunk it! For we aren't leaving anything magic behind. So, buildings like Hogwarts will be shrunk and beamed up. All magical creatures will also be caught and transplanted, all magical plants and potion ingredient will be transplanted.

Once word got out that no dark magic will be allowed and if you are caught with it you will be punished. People started having the furling destroy artifacts left and right. We always had three city ships moving people, they would beam them up and then send them thru a stargate that was setup on the planet. We get word from Harry and Hermione that they are sending all kids home early because the parents demanded it. They didn't want to miss getting their kids in the beaming out and get left behind. So, we agreed to meet them at the train just to look normal.

When we met the kids at the train they ran into our arms and said they met lots of friends but the school itself was boring. We laugh and walk to the alley and let them do some shopping before we teleport up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It takes almost a whole year to remove all traces of magic from earth, though we couldn't get everything. Like plants and some of the smaller creatures, but we did manage to capture most of them. We had our people oversee the magical community getting their downloads. Then we had a handout to give them for the new rules. No more blood purity crap because everyone here is magical, no more dark wizards trying to take over, and anyone trying to get away with a crime by bribing will go straight to prison. The biggest thing was no dark artifacts are allowed this includes family magic and potion books.

We had a very interesting visit with Albus Dumbledore about how he knew about the horcrux in little Harry's scar. Well the furling was mad because they could have removed it and wasn't told anything about it. So Albus didn't win any points with the furling, that was another thing the wizards had to get used to. They could no longer call them goblins, if they did? They were tossed out and was band from entering for three months.

King Ragnock took my suggestion to heart about the furling taking up roles in other areas. This was met with a lot of grumbling from the wizards, but they shut up right away when they got a glare from any furling that was in hearing distance. The fact that there was no more minister of magic or Wizengamot was a shock to many. Now they have a council to oversee justice and there is no buying your way out of trouble. The big shocker was when the elderly was given a shot to return their youth.

We set up the council with a defense grid like ours to better protect themselves from any who might come to cause them harm. And they had several science teams trying to copy our alpha class ships. Or make their own ships to keep a fleet for exploring and defense. Quite a few were given the privilege of seeing our star system in a pocket universe. They were in awe and wanted to know if we could do the same for them so they could take their home with them. They also wanted a mothership much like ours but without the realm drive. All we could say was work together and build your own. We even had a few more to ask to travel with us since we were more in tune with the universe. We allowed all who wished to travel the realms to join us.

Naturally Sirius and Remus joined to be with Harry, the most others to join us were muggle raised and some half-bloods. Albus looks funny as a young man again and we finally had to announce we had found and killed all of Tom Riddles soul fragments. Once everyone knew the story behind who it was and the fact, we prevented another war. There were celebrating everywhere and the ones not celebrating were scooped up and when they were confirmed death eaters went straight to the prison planet. The planet that is tidal locked, the dementors were destroyed so now they are only able to survive on their wits because there it is a hostile environment.

"I think we should go visit the Ori galaxy to make sure they won't come back and cause problems." I mention to the council

"I agree with Alex on this. It would suck to have just set everyone up and then a few years later they come back and enslave everyone." Jasper said and the council agreed.

"So, grandpa want to use your bottle rocket again?"

"Oh yes if it saves countless lives then let's go visit them." Merlin said then realized what I called him, and he glared at me making Jasper and I chuckle.

"What was that look for gramps? You never know you could be related to me somehow. Well, in another realm maybe?"

"Alright I will give you that, when do we go visit the Ori?" Merlin asked looking uncomfortable we just grin

"I would say in the next couple of days, just to make sure the people are setup good and can manage themselves." I say and everyone nodded

We watch and wait to see if the new council can manage to handle the uptight wizards. When we think they will manage on their own we leave to go visit the Ori. The ones to join us are shocked at just how advanced our mothership is. Especially with where we can shrink and go faster than anything they have ever known. Well, its not quite the only thing they are amazed at our alien crew we picked up and the fact we all joined with our dragons. A magic that has been lost to time from this realm.

When we get to Ori space we beam down and have a little chat with a prior and find that they are just as crazy in this realm as the stargate realm. So, we set off gramps bottle rocket ending the ascended Ori, then we make sure the people will not be an issue in the future. Which they could care less about a galaxy so far away from them they are no threat to them. Plus, most of their tech relied on the ascended to make it work, so we leave them be and head back to the Milky Way. When we get back, we see everything is calm and everyone is getting along.

We ask the Nox to watch over them and they agree to with the Asgard. They are both intrigued by the fact they can manipulate zero-point energy like they do. We then must decide on if we let earth know about the stargate at their south pole. Or if we just set it up somewhere and let them figure it out or remove it completely. There are several that say leave it to be discovered later, but we must remove the outpost for they will not be able to work it properly. Plus, they could blow themselves up if they weren't careful. So, we remove the outpost and repair the dialing device until we decide what to do with the stargate.

We spend the next couple of years just keeping watch on the magical community and earth. The council debated this entire time on whether to inform earth of the alpha gate. In the end they decided to move it and lock it in place so they will not be able to move it. Then have someone inform them of how they can travel to distant planets, if they can figure out how to work it. I didn't tell them they already have the stargate sg1 on television. So, when it just appeared many thought it was from the show until someone activated it. Then everyone was like its real and freaked out.

This is of course when I announce to the world there are many worlds that are uninhabited. But there are just as many that are inhabited, they want to know what has become of Atlantis and I must inform them it has been recovered and not for them for they do not have the DNA markers to activate the controls. Then there is a mad dash for the south pole to look for the outpost, but we just let them look. We watch as they form an interplanetary committee to begin exploring. They stumble a few times, but they manage to build their own fleet within ten years. The shocker was when they discover the magical community.

We watch as they come to an agreement to respect each other and avoid any confrontation that they can. This also came to their shock that they recognized Atlantis, and they figured they wouldn't stand a chance against them in a fight.

While we watched our four dragonlings turned to their human form. Harry was surrounded by brothers and a sister that look his age, speaking of Harry and Hermione. They went back to school to see their friends and to finish school once we had everything setup. And the many trials that he would have went thru never happened, he did finally get his fathers invisibility cloak. And being the son of a marauder? He kept everyone on their toes, but it was all in good fun no one was singled out and they weren't mean.

Now that they are eighteen Harry and Hermione have joined with their dragons and found they are mates. Everyone just asks me if I knew this already and I just shrug and grin. Most of the time they roll their eyes and walk away or like Jasper he punches my arm and grins. Speaking of mates, Bella and I admitted we found Tali attractive and since Tali hadn't found her mate we talked her into joining us. That seemed to be a catalyst to everyone having more than one mate. Because there were several after that that joined with other mated pairs. Now we have our own Quarrian human hybrids and they are so adorable!

Now I have two very beautiful and horny women to take care of every night and sometimes we stay in bed for several days. But that is when we aren't needed for something, which isn't very often now that we have our council to take the load off our shoulders. Jasper just said I am a lucky bastard for getting such a pair. But he managed to attract a turian female and now he is just as busy as we are. The reason we have hybrids is because Tali wanted to see and carry our little ones first but the next time they will be dragonlings. She decided carrying the little ones wasn't as great as everyone made it out to be, but it could be because she was carrying three.

We decide its time to move on and we go clean out our vaults and it took Harry even longer with his vaults. Stoneclaw was sorry to see us go but understood the need to see new things that's why he asked to join us. So, we leave the bank with a few more furling and several trunks. Harry doesn't know what to do with all his family possessions, Hermione just tells him they will go thru everything and display what is important to him. They are great together she said one day on how the movie had her and Ron paired. She said she didn't see the attraction with where he kept putting her down all the time. Harry said the same about Jenni with her hero worship and she didn't see Harry.

When we have everyone aboard that is coming with us, we make sure all our ships are docked. Then we shrink our mothership and open a portal and pass thru to our next adventure. We automatically put up the cloak and we begin to scan for any signs of where we are. We get signals from earth and a giant space station. I think to myself this maybe the Star Trek realm and we can torment captain Picard. We get into their computers and download all information from the eighties until now.

We observe for several days and we get a location for the enterprise and head straight for them. Dad pops up and grins at me then my two gorgeous ladies then winks at them.

"So, I see you made it to my realm my son, I do enjoy tormenting the enterprise! Shall we show them they are not as powerful as they think they are?"

"Oh, I was going to go toy with them a bit sure, let me guess you had the Borg in mind for this little adventure?"

"Well, where is the fun in that? But it could get them to see there are those that are even worse than what they have faced so far."

"I will leave that up to you dad, I still can't believe how slow their ships are. And don't get me started on the number of aliens in this realm."

"I know, but it makes life more interesting that's for sure."

"Everyone? This is my father Q. If you are familiar with the Star Trek universe, he pops up every so often tormenting the crew of the enterprise." Everyone got that oh right look and then smiled at us.

"I think that the first time they should handle things on their own. So, I will send your ship into the future when a Borg cube makes its way into federation space. But we will arrive several days before they are discovered, to you know let you get acquainted." I just nod and we watch as dad snaps his fingers and we are a few years into the future.

"I think we should drop cloak in front of them at our full size and give them a good look. Just for the fun of it. Or should dad make his usual entrance?"

"I think Q should make his entrance and then a few of us teleport or beam over thru their shields." Jasper said grinning

"I like his idea better, then you can spook them with your impressive ship later. Now I think you should take a couple of your alien friends, someone that would like to fight a Klingon. Because we all know he will have his dander up because of me." I nod

"Sounds like a plan dad or should I just call you Q?"

"Just call me Q. we don't want to scare them that bad." We all chuckle at that

"Who should come? Admiral Victus any suggestions on our turian side?"

"Why not take Garrus since he knows how you work, then your mates could also join you. That will make them drool and be jealous of you."

"Okay, we will wait a few minutes for you to do your thing dad and we will beam over shortly." He flashes out and we wait for Garrus

When we are ready Garrus, Tali, Gray, Bella, and I beam over with our usual protection detail. We shock the already shocked crew by beaming thru their shields. And as expected Worf goes to attack us but I remove his phaser, so he tries to attack by hand. Naturally he goes for Garrus and he has Worf on the floor in seconds. This makes us chuckle and the captain scowls and summons security.

"Awe well just ruin our fun before you have to face the Borg. That's fine we will stay out of your…hair? I have always wondered with the advancement in the health field. Why haven't you done something about that hair problem?"

"I don't consider it an issue! And may I ask who are these people with you? We have never met anything like them, and who are you?"

"I am Alex, and these are my wives Bella and Tali she is a quarrian. Then we have Garrus he is a turian then we have my good friend Gray he is a furling."

"I am captain Picard and my first officer commander Ryker and ships counselor Deana Troy. And your friend Garrus is holding down my chief of security Lieutenant Worf, he is a Klingon. Where are you from and how did you get thru our shields so easily?"

"Well, long story short we come from a different realm. And from where we are from your life is a popular television show. I am a huge fan by the way!"

"A different realm? I didn't think that was possible. Except for Q here which I notice has been quiet the entire time. Did you have something to do with this Q?"

"My captain you are quick to point fingers today! But no, I didn't bring them to this realm, they came here under their own power." He whispered the last part.

"I don't understand, how could they get here? Where is their ship?" we chuckle, and they look at us like we were crazy.

"Isabella would you show them your beautiful self?"

There were alarms going off when the cloak dropped, and they all sat down shocked at the size of our ship. I then had them launch an alpha class battleship and she was still bigger than the enterprise. Then they cloaked and we just stood there for a little bit and I decided to summon some chairs to sit in while they try to make heads or tails of their scans.

"Report! What was that we just seen? What kind of ship was that? And how are they cloaked so well that we can't even find their location?"

"Captain I could not get anything to match their hull composition its unknown to us. Well not unknown but they put material together we would never had thought of. But there are several minerals that are still unknown to us." Data said without any emotion

"What I would like to know is, where did those chairs come from?" commander Ryker said getting everyone's attention. About that time security came from the turbo lift and the captain motioned for them to take us into custody we just grin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you captain. We come here in peace and you want to arrest us?" I tsked them but they still advance

We all stand and turn their weapons into toys then have them pinned to the deck with magic. The command crew look like a fish out of water as we just sit down and grin at them. The security detail is all squirming trying to get up, so I stick them to the ceiling instead.

"Alright now I know you had something to do with that Q! release my crew!"

"I can say I didn't have anything to do with that captain, but it was fun to watch! I haven't had this much fun in a long time! Where is the popcorn?" I summon a bowl of hot popcorn and float it over to dad making several people eye me then.

"So, Alex can I assume you had something to do with my crew stuck to the ceiling?" I grin and nod. "could you please let them down…gently?" I let them fall to the floor then they stop just before they hit and then fall the rest of the way.

"Now how did you do all of that?" commander Ryker said trying to hide a grin

"Magic. See where we come from magic is real, well for some of us but everyone here has magic now. It was a gift for joining our family if you must know."

"Magic isn't real! There has to be a scientific explanation for what you can do." The captain said sniffing which made us smirk

"Sure, there is, it's just we are so far more advanced as a race that to you it will appear as magic. No what we call it is zero-point energy manipulation we bend it to our will."

"If that is the case summon a dog! I bet you can't even perform that trick." Ryker said with a smug grin. So, I turn a phaser into a puppy and float it over to him. "No way! How are you able to transform a phaser into a puppy?"

"Simple terms? Magic is real." That has a few stumped but Data was monitoring the energy readings.

"Captain each time he has performed "magic" I have recorded a new energy reading, but I am unable to comprehend what kind." Data said making us smirk

"See science could explain what you do. So, it's not magic its just a higher form of energy manipulation." I turn the crew uniforms into Hawaii shirts and Bermuda shorts, and gave the captain clown hair that won't come off for it is grown in he will have to cut it.

"Try and explain that with science." I say smirking and the whole bridge starts laughing at the captain's hair.

"How did you do this? All you did was wave your hand and why can't I pull this hair off!" by the time he is done ranting we are all laughing! Dad even got choked on his popcorn he was laughing so hard.

"Sorry, but you are just to easy to get going. And your hair will have to be colored and cut for its real hair. And again, I just manipulated zero-point energy and formed it with my will." He just glares at me I grin back at him. There are people freaking out around the entire ship and calling the bridge to report the strange phenomenon.

"Now that you have proven your point can you put everything right, please?" I nod and wave my hand, and everything is back to the same as before.

"Now that that is done, we shall take our leave for now, but know we shall be watching you for a while. Oh, and good luck with the Borg you are about to meet, we will help only if asked. We have a noninterference policy. You can understand, that right? With your prime directive and all."

"How do you know we will be facing the Borg? And I doubt we will be asking for any help from you."

"Let's go with call it a hunch and leave it at that. I don't envy your next few days then captain. Sure, you don't want any help?"

"No thank you we will manage without your help."

I nod and we beam out and watch as they get a distress call and follow them to their confrontation with the Borg. We then follow them until the Borg take them out of commission and we wait and watch.

"Wow, who knew these people could be so thick headed? I would have asked for help as soon as the captain was taken." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Hail Ryker and let's see if he is against a little help, if he is, we shall just watch and let them work it out for themselves."

It turns out he didn't have time to mess with us either, so we just watch and wait, when they finally got their ship back up to full power. We followed them until they came across the disaster where their fleet was destroyed. That was when they mounted a rescue mission for the captain. When the Borg cube left, we stayed with the enterprise and watched thru their cameras of what was going on. It was like being there we even had popcorn!

When they finally figured out how to take down the Borg with telling them to go to sleep, we all cheered! We then watch as enterprise is repaired in an orbital shipyard and the captain goes thru recovery of his time assimilated into the Borg collective. So, I decide to poke the captain just for the fun of it, I teleport into his ready room and sit on his couch and wait for him to notice me.

"What are you doing here?" he was glaring at me I just smile and shrug

"I just thought I would come and see how you were coping from your ordeal. Plus, I thought I would offer a look at our ship, but if you don't want too that's fine."

"Wait! Were you really watching the entire time? And the only way I would agree to going over to your ship is if you dropped your cloak and we have more than me going over to have a look."

"I have no problem with your request. And yes, we were with you all the way we even asked captain Ryker if he would like some help, but he turned us down. So, who all is coming on our little tour?"

"My top engineers and Data and counselor Troy. Just how fast is your ship?"

"Let me put it this way we could be on the other side of the galaxy before you ordered and ate your lunch and even thought of dinner. Now to travel between galaxies we can do that in a matter of hours. Like to Pegasus we would be there in about six hours." The captain cleared his throat and pulled at his collar and nodded then got up and I followed him out to the bridge.

"I need Jordi, Data, counselor Troy, commander Ryker and Worf to accompany me to see this ship." We waited for them to arrive on the bridge I had Isabella to drop the cloak while we were waiting.

"Just how big is that ship?" I heard someone ask so I felt the need to tell them.

"She is twelve miles long five miles wide and three miles tall. It reminds me of your photon torpedoes just a little bit."

Several looked at her funny then did an oh yeah then nodded, the captain wasn't trying to act impressed, but he was failing. When everyone was on the bridge and saw the ship several gasped that hadn't seen it before. Before any questions could be asked, I transported us all to the command deck. They automatically freaked out they thought they were in space. It got a good laugh out of everyone!

"Sorry I should have warned you about our command deck. Cool isn't it? Its like a space bubble, its one of our additions to the fleet."

"Fleet? Just how many ships do you have?"

"Well, roughly speaking about six hundred. But majority of them is our defiant class shuttle they are a quarter of a mile long. But that is their full size in their other two sizes the next size is about the size of your shuttles then the next size is about the size of a football." They were looking at me funny I just shrug and launched a shuttle and they watch as it shrank to the size of a shuttle. They all gasped then I pulled out Alice and they were gawking

"So, you carry around a ship with you all the time? And where did you keep it? And how do you make it bigger or smaller?" Jordi asked getting excited

"Its also something we added to our fleet, but to answer your question I mentally connect with the ship and issue the command. And as to where I keep it? We are masters of creating pocket dimensions and I have one I have most everything I could need in an emergency."

We went on the long tour and they were all amazed at the size of each deck and the green spaces. They did ask about the dragon breeding rooms; they didn't believe me we can turn into a dragon. So, I just shrug, and we moved on they were really interested in our power distribution nodes. So, I showed them a power module and explained that there was the power of several suns just in one. They quickly and carefully handed it back to me.

"Now this will probably not blow your mind because of your hollow deck. But we captured a star system which is known as Tau Ceti."

"Where is it then? And how did you capture an entire star system? Just how big is the container?" Jordi asked while they had their scanners working overtime.

"I want you to look at this doorway, walk around it scan it to your hearts content then I will open the door. And we captured the system and put it in a pocket universe roughly twice the size of the system."

"This door looks like a regular doorway except it is made from the same material as your ship is. There is a little energy emitting from it on one side but not the back."

I nod and open the door and they all gasp at seeing the beach house then I lead them thru and closed the door. I then pointed to one of our city ships we left in here. They were all engrossed in the cities and ships flying about they didn't see my kids coming up. Harry knew who was standing there with me and just chuckled at their expressions. They all turned around and saw we were surrounded with people that looked just like me and Bella.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my family half of them are my kids the rest are their mates. Yes, I know I don't look older than eighteen, but I am older and closer to eighty-five."

"How is that possible? What is your life span?"

"Well, average is over a thousand, but we can live longer if we want to."

"A thousand? What is your race called again? We just thought you were human with special powers." Counselor Troy asked almost falling over. "The only races we know of that come close is my race and the Vulcan and it looks you have a few among you." We all snicker at that.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to laugh but they aren't Vulcan they are immortal elves from the realm of middle earth." I notice some recognition in a few eyes like the captain.

"Are you telling me you been to middle earth? I find that hard to believe! Its not real its just a story written a long time ago."

"I see you aren't aware of the multiverse? Where every realm there is a story that some one has seen and written them down. There are unlimited realities out there where everything is possible. The turian and quarrian I brought on board the first time are from a universe that was made into a video game called Mass Effect. What most of the ships you see around here like the city ship floating on the water is from a tv show called Stargate Sg1 and Stargate Atlantis. We in fact have Atlantis with us if you would like to see her."

"Okay, say I believe you what was the last realm you were in?"

"Harry Potter universe which by the way ties into the Stargate universe only with different outcomes."

So, we explain how the two realms differ from one another and what we did to them while we were there. Data and Jordi wanted to see our realm drive, but we said it was off limits. We then went to one of the cafeterias and had lunch and they asked how we could feed everyone.

"Well, we have replicators too, but I think ours might work slightly different to yours. Plus, we have an entire planet for growing crops and animals for meat. So, you order steak you get a real steak. Oh, and I wouldn't eat the blue steak unless you had a shot for eating dextro."

They were looking at me like I was crazy I just shrug, they check the blue meat out and their scanners go nuts trying to figure out what it is. After our tour is over, we beam them back to their ship and say see you later, maybe. Then just to make them nervous we just hang out with our cloak down. We eventually get bored and go hang out at our beach house and go skinny dipping. We have several joins us and we make it into a beach party! Then later I take my two ladies up to our bedroom and we make love for a couple of days. It's a great way to pass the time even better is its with Bella and Tali. We may turn this into a couple weeks of vacation!

All I know is that we will be alright as long as we have our family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After several days of spending time with our family we decide to torment the enterprise. Well, the captain to be honest and come to find out his superiors are wanting him to make an alliance with us. So, naturally he is against the idea. But they have been trying to get our attention for the last couple of days. They want to come over and discuss it with us personally, though I would imagine captain Picard wishes we would just move on. So, Jasper and I beam over to collect who is coming to this little party. We might have spooked them again!

"Would you stop that! At least give us a little notice of your arrival next time. And why couldn't you just contact us like you did when you asked Ryker if he needed assistance?" Picard was glaring at us though Ryker was trying to hide a smirk and his shoulders were shaking just a little.

"Where is the fun in that? Besides I thought it would be better to come collect your team that is going to come to this meeting." I shrug and Jasper is grinning and is fighting back a chuckle himself.

"You are making this difficult to take you seriously, are you always like this?" Captain Picard asked and Ryker lost his battle and busted up laughing.

"Oh, we can be quite serious when the situation calls for it. Trust me you don't want to witness us like that if the situation occurs." Jasper said while fighting a smile.

"I don't recall meeting you last time, who are you?" Captain Picard asked Jasper eyeing him.

"I am Jasper Whitlock and Alex's adopted brother; I am also a member of the council." Jasper said seriously making Picard squirm in his seat.

"And what is this council? Who is head of this council? Maybe I should be talking with someone else instead of Alex?" Picard said hopefully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Captain but Alex is the high councilor." Picard deflated at hearing that which caused us both to smirk.

"I am not that bad to deal with Captain. It could be worse; you could be dealing with Q instead." I say and Jasper shared a look with me, and we grin.

"God no! I would rather deal with you Alex any day. Now is there a limit on how many can come to this meeting?" he pulled on his collar he was looking a little nervous.

"Oh, how ever many you deem necessary Captain is fine with me." I say shrugging and the Captain nods relieved.

He calls Jordi, Data, counselor Troy, Warf and doctor Crusher to the bridge. They make their way to the bridge with in ten minutes and they look at us funny. Well that could be because we are wearing council robes with insignia on our collars. They are quite comfortable which is hard to believe! We all stand in a circle even Ryker was coming along to this meeting.

We beam everyone to our ship in our little group, we arrive on our command deck. No one freaks out this time! We lead them to our conference room and the council stands on our arrival. The next half hour has the team asking questions and asking if we would sign on to be part of their star fleet. The council turns them down flat and they are a little disgruntled and the council stands and walks out. Then I bring up the television show about them and they watch it for several hours. It's the Captain that finally asked the question I was waiting for.

"Why are we watching a show about our life?" I grin at him.

"I thought I would let you see I was telling you the truth about your life is a popular TV show in other realms. If you prefer? I can begin the movies of your life, though you go thru greater obstacles than just the Borg." They looked shocked at that revelation.

"How come this is the first time you have spoken to us since we met the council?" Ryker asked looking at me trying to figure out if he just stepped on my toes.

"I was letting the Captain deal with someone besides me. I believe that is what he was wishing for earlier, was it not Captain Picard?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are correct Alex. So, is that the council's final word on you joining star fleet? Or do you hold more power being the high councilor?" The Captain asked trying to not look hopeful.

"I can overrule the council." They all sigh with relief. "But in this case, I will not because we will not be sharing our technology with this realm. Now if you would like us to stick around and help? We might arrange something, like we can watch what happens in your future in this TV series. Though I wouldn't follow it as accurate because let's face it, it is a TV show for entertainment. What do you say Captain?"

"I still find it hard to believe you're from another realm. But no, I don't want to know what this TV show will show us about future events. And why aren't you willing to share some of your technology?"

"For one reason it is above your understanding, you get nervous every time I mention just how fast our ships can travel. Plus, we may not stick around much longer, if there is no need to stay, we will travel on. We have cleaned up several realms that our tech was just left laying around for other races to advance from. It never ends well for most of them or the galaxy. The little tour we did a few days ago was as close as we will get to sharing it with you. Now answer me this. Did any of your crew understand what we showed you?" they were quiet then each one began to shake their head no.

"No, we did not but we could learn from you. What you use seems to be more stable than the antimatter drive that we use." Jordi said speaking up for the first time.

"In the wrong hands it would be like a supernova going off if they are not treated with care. It would make your warp drive seem like a firecracker going off in comparison Captain. Sorry but the answer is still no we will not be sharing tech with you." I say and Jasper nods telling them he agrees with me.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with nothing to talk about then. Please send us back to our ship if you would Alex? No offense but I could do without you sticking your nose into our business." The Captain was looking a little pissed and I just grin and nod.

"I will keep that in mind Captain and no hard feelings then when Q comes back to terrorize you again."

"What do you mean Alex?" Ryker asked me to try to gauge what I meant about that.

"Oh, I am sure it will be nothing. Oh, and before I forget good luck on everything like the Borg making it to Earth. Or you destroy the Enterprise, but it will be exciting for you and trying at the same time." I say with a grin and Jasper chuckles at their expressions. They all start talking I just beam them to their bridge and Jasper shook his head.

"How long before they try to get ahold of us to apologize and ask what you know about some of that?" Jasper asked me still chuckling.

"I wouldn't say no more than five minutes maybe less." We crack up its just too funny getting under the Captains skin.

We go back to the command deck and sure enough they are hailing us I let the kids know what was said and to tell them we are unavailable. Everyone just shakes their head and chuckles at the fact they want our tech but not possible information to help in the future. We eventually let them watch the movies and they were stunned with what they will be going thru. After the movies we ask if they want to watch the TV shows anymore and they just shook their head no. They soon leave and we decide not to follow them the fun has worn off and they don't really want our help.

So, we put up our cloak and take off and go far enough away that they can't record our realm jump. We shrink our ship and open the portal to the next realm and pass through. Once we are through, we begin scanning the local area and we find we are close to Earth.

"Alright what have we got so far?" I ask everyone on the command deck.

"Well, its strange we are getting readings of what appear to be wormholes and the entire universe is like its unstable." One of my sons replied and we go see what he has picked up on scans.

"There are no signs of there being an outpost or alpha gate being at the south pole region." We all look surprised then I magnify to the outer realms and they aren't in the correct alignment either.

"I think this is the Marvel universe and I am not sure we are quite ready for this level of fuckery." Jasper said comparing what movies that would match up to this one.

I sigh and I can't agree more. "I agree with you Jasper, but I think we should stay and see if we can help in what little capacity we can." I say and I am already trying to come up with a plan to get involved with the Avengers. Director Fury will be untrusting of anything we have to say, and I doubt he will believe anything we will have to say. After all this realm deals in superheroes and gods.

"What is the plan Alex? And what is the time period here?" Jasper asked us.

"It looks like we are just before Loki tries to take over with the use of the mind stone." Carlie one of my daughters speaks up and we nod to her making her grin.

"Well, I was thinking we could either help out at the battle of New York? Or we could try to insert ourselves just after they capture Loki?" I say and Jasper begins to pace thinking about which would be the best way to introduce ourselves.

"I think we should show up during the battle and help protect the civilians while taking out the disgusting Chitauri. What do you think?"

"I think it would be best to let it play out like that and we can have several teams taking out the Chitauri and protecting the people." Everyone cheers and are excited to finally be able to do something.

We watch them on the Heli carrier as they bring Loki aboard and then they are attacked allowing him to escape. We then have several teams suited up in our version of iron man armor, which is slightly better than what Tony has currently. The main reason is we are using our own shields we use for our ships so nothing should be able to touch us. We beam down when the fighting just begins those who are heading our teams are Sheppard, Anderson, Jasper and myself though we have twenty on each ground team. So, our kids and our wives wouldn't miss any of this and Garrus is covering Shepard's back as usual. The funny thing about the charm's dad had put on the armor it would adjust for who would be wearing it. Naturally a Turian is as different as you can get from human or even Furling. But it reshapes itself for their alien body.

We split up each group spreading out in their own sector in either North, South, East or West of the portal. We tie into the communications with the Avenger team to listen in on their movements and what they have to say on what is going on. They are all shocked at seeing so many of Tony's suits fighting the Chitauri and protecting people. But they shake it off and jump in to help out.

"Someone please tell me where these people got my suit. I am a little miffed that they seem to have different configurations to what I have." Tony said sounding a combination of awe and fear.

"Don't worry about them right now Tony and keep your head in the fight, we will worry about them later once we close that portal." That sounded like Captain America just then and was confirmed seconds later by Tony.

"Aright capsicle I just need to pop in and get a new suit then I will be back to help." There were several grumbling affirmative's, so I follow behind him a little way and watch as Loki approaches Tony. Before he can throw Tony, I fly in distracting Loki.

"Ah see back up arrives and you are out of luck Reindeer games." Though Tony didn't sound completely sure if I was on his side.

"Hello, its nice to meet you Tony and the god of mischief and lies." Loki rushes over to use the scepter on me to take control of my mind and is stopped by my shield. Loki looks confused and then irritated so I punch him knocking him into wall. In this time Tony has his new suit on and is looking at me trying to determine if I am friend or foe.

"I like what you did to Reindeer games but who are you? And how do you know me?" He had his mask up while talking so I did the same and he gasped at seeing an 18-year-old kid smirking back at him. "You're just a kid! How did a kid get ahold of my suit design?"

"Hello, I am Alexander Bright, but I go by Alex. As to how I got your suit design well let's just say my dad came here sometime in the future and made his own with vibranium. Now should we go close the portal before anymore of those Chitauri come thru?" I ask and he is trying to wrap his head around the fact I have a suit from the future and made with the hardest to find metal on the planet.

"Oh, yeah sure let's go do this. I still can't get over how you're just a kid." Tony mumbled at me making me laugh and shake my head.

We grab the scepter and I head to the portal generator while Tony heads out to capture a nuke that has been fired at New York. I get up to the portal about the same time as Natasha and at first, she thought I was Tony. I then surprise her with lifting my face plate and offer my hand.

"Hello, I am Alex nice to meet you Natasha or would you rather I call you the black widow?" She wasn't as stunned as Tony, but she was a little and she tried to hide it though barely.

"I'm sorry but you're just a kid how did you get Tony's armor? And Natasha is fine. So, kid how did you get a hold of so many of Tony's suits?" She cocked an eyebrow at me I just grin at her.

"Would you believe my dad did and I then made copies of the original?" I ask grinning then Tony let us know he was taking the nuke to the portal. I get ready to shut it down, but I wait for Tony to fall we have several waiting to catch him when he does. Captain America said to close it, but I wait a couple of seconds longer and deactivate the generator. As the portal begins to shrink Tony falls back out of the portal and he is caught, and they get him to breathe again.

"Well, that was a close call I am glad he made it out in time. So, I suppose you want us to stick around after this for a while?" I say to Natasha and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that. So, kid where you from?" Natasha asked me and I know she is waiting on me to do something. But I just grin at her and wink.

"I think we should do this story all at once instead of me having to repeat, don'tcha think so?" Natasha snorted but gave me a nod. I grab the tesseract and the scepter and give Natasha a lift down to Tony's landing pad along with Dr. Eric Selvig that I had to knock out. I then have everyone make their way to us in Stark Tower. They arrive about the same time as the rest of the Avenger team, but they all focus on Loki who looks like he had a run in with the Hulk.

"If its not too much trouble could I get that drink now?" Loki asked Tony causing most everyone to smirk.

"I count at least four variations of my suit, why are they so different?" Tony asked handing out drinks to his fellow Avengers. I recall my suit and they gasp as it disappears from my body leaving me in my council robes.

"My god he's just a kid! Granted he is well built for a kid but still." Hawkeye said looking me and Bella over because she also removed her suit. I motion the others to remove theirs also and that got several more gasps at seeing aliens. Though Thor didn't seem too shocked to see them.

"What are they? And who are you really? I think it's time for some answers like. How your dad got his hands on my suit design? And how did he get his hands on so much vibranium?" Tony said and was serious for the first time since I met him, hell probably a first for the rest of the Avenger team also.

"We are not from this realm and well my dad can realm jump at will and he came here to prepare me and my Bella here. We are sorcerers and can also realm jump. We may look 18 when in fact we are closer to 90 and as far as the vibranium you would have to ask dad." I say and they all look like they don't believe me I just shrug.

"Okay, we will come back to that in a minute and move onto who all your friends are? I also notice that you Thor was not surprised to see aliens among us." After Tony asked me, he looked to Thor and he just shrugged.

"I have seen aliens that you can not begin to believe even if I told you. There are things in the nine realms that would make your blood run cold with fear." They could do nothing but nod.

"Well, we have Turians, Quarrians and furling here with us we also have Asari that is on board our ship." Tony looked like he recognized the name of the aliens, but he just shook it off.

"What kind of ship are we talking about? And are you a threat to Earth?" Director Fury made his presence known then I nod to him.

"No, we aren't a threat to Earth we are just passing thru and thought we would lend a hand. How long we stay depends on you and if you want our help." The director eyes me and wants to hear our story from the beginning so I summon everyone chairs shocking them. Loki is trying to figure me out since I can do magic.

"When I turned 18 my father appeared and told me I was a sorcerer and unlocked my powers. Then I traveled 500 years to my past to train with a master sorcerer for five weeks. I then returned to my time and my father gifted me with several gifts, the iron man armor being one of them. I then traveled 30 years to my future to meet my soulmate Bella. We then traveled back to the master for her training, after she finished, we completed our bond. Which if your curious it was sex that we completed our bond. Then we stayed for almost ten years before we began traveling the realms meeting new people and some even joined us. The ship came from our first realm jump we spent thirty years in that realm. We rescued survivors from a war that had went on for centuries and with their knowledge we began building our fleet. You may have heard of this realm as the Stargate SG1 television show?"

"Yes, I have watched that show on many occasions, I thought you had to share in their DNA in order to operate them? Are you telling me you have thee Atlantis with you right now?" Tony was getting excited at the thought of what he could learn.

"Are you saying you have a fleet of ships above us right now?" I nod and he doesn't look happy. "Then why haven't our satellites picked up on your fleet?" The director still was looking at us in trepidation.

"For one thing director Fury we have our ship cloaked and to give you an idea of how big she is? She is 12 miles long 5 miles wide and 3 miles tall. And she is our mother ship we have many ships with in her." I say and they all are trying to wrap their heads around that.

"So, you could come to our defense if we needed you to? And how do you power something that massive?" Fury asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, but we can only help with so much, you need to learn to stand on your own. As for the power well lets just go with its classified for now." I tell them and he just nods expecting nothing less.

"What else have you encountered in your realm jumping?" Natasha asked making us chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of the multiverse theory?" Tony jumps up excited and pacing we hear him mumble about all the possibilities.

"Heard of it? There have been numerous talks and groups that believe for every story there is a universe for that story. Are you saying this is a story from where you come from?" Tony said excitedly making us smirk at him, but we nod.

"What do you mean this is just a story to you from where you come from? Does this mean you have an idea of what is to come? What can we expect then if you can tell us?" Fury was nervous at what he might hear.

So, I run through what could happen in the next few years and many are shocked to hear Hydra is alive and well within SHIELD.

"What can we do about Hydra? They will be so entrenched into SHIELD that we may never know who to trust." I have the DVD collection beamed down so we can have an Avengers marathon. We watch it with them and watch their faces as they realize just what is about to happen.

"This is a total mess and we need to get out in front of this before they launch those ships. But what do we do about this Thanos guy? If he gets or I should say when he gets his hands on those infinity stones, we are so screwed." The director was looking at everyone when he asked those questions.

"We can take out those ships before they can fire on anyone that Hydra deems a target. But you are on your own with how to figure out who is a Hydra agent and who is working for SHIELD. As for Thanos? We will have to play this by ear. But the best idea would be to get that gauntlet off him before he has all six stones."

"Just how powerful are you Alex? Could you have a way to get it from him? Even though you are still just a kid." Fury mumbled that last part, but we all heard him anyway making us roll our eyes at him.

"Well, we never have tested any of us to see where our limit is. But I think we could come up with several options to get the gauntlet off Thanos. I know you would like plans set in stone but with all plans they can get thrown out the window in a moments notice." Several of the Avengers nod even though Fury looks a little constipated right now, he nods also.

"Will your people stay here on Earth? Or will you be sending them back to your ship?" Fury asked looking around now at the different people in the room.

"They will go back to the ship until they are needed then they can beam down again. But I or someone will be here so you can get in touch with us if you need our assistance." Fury nods and just looks around again like he was trying to come up with the right wording for his next question.

"I can agree to that. I notice that you have the tesseract and the scepter. What are you planning to do with them?" Fury asked and Thor perked up then wanting to know the same thing I bet.

"Well, I thought we could watch over them if you don't have any objections Thor?" he walked forward and set his hammer down in front of me and looked at me then Bella.

"If you can pick up Mjolnir then I have no issue with you guarding the stones." Several started speaking but he put his hand up to silence them. "Only those worthy may wield my hammer and they would be judged as such and I would trust them." I reach for the hammer and it flew to my hand shocking Thor the most because he is usually the only one to summon Mjolnir. I set it back down and Bella bends over and picks it up and swings it around a little then sets it back down.

"I believe that we shouldn't trust what a hammer says, though it was cool how Alex just summoned it to his hand like you do Thor." Tony was trying to be funny and several wanted to agree with him about listening to a hammer.

"Then I wish to see if any of you can move it." Thor said and everyone lined up and every Avenger tried to lift the hammer, but none could. Though Captain America got it to move slightly.

"So, what will happen to the stones if we do let you take them Alex? Not saying that we are just wondering." Fury asked me but Thor answered his question well sort of.

"Earth will not be allowed to keep the tesseract if Alex does not keep it safe then I will take it with me to Asgard." Fury argued for several minutes with Thor about the stones, but he saw he would not get anywhere with him. Fury ended up throwing his hands up and left, which surprised me a little. Our group began to beam up to the ship leaving me and Bella. Jasper said to watch my back while we were down here.

"So, sorcerer huh? Is that how you got all these chairs to appear?" Hawkeye asked looking nervous.

"Yup, its fun to see the shocked expressions when ever we do something like that." I say and Bella grins.

"It is usually funny when we do something no one can explain. Like we were just in the Star Trek universe and we got to tease Captain Picard a little. Nothing bad I assure you, but it was funny when they saw our ship with us as we gave them a tour." Bella said grinning the Avengers were a mix of disbelief and excitement. I guess they are hoping to see our ship also.

"Could we get a tour of your ship? I promise I will behave." Tony said almost begging.

"Yes, I would also like to see your ship but seriously you were just in the Star Trek universe?" Hawkeye said amazed I guess he is a secret Star Trek fan.

We beam the entire team up and give them the tour, Tony is asking questions left and right. The others are quiet throughout the entire tour until we get to our universe in a bottle. This is also when Tony goes silent when he saw our puddle jumpers and the few city ships, we left in here. Then he was like all fan girl because he figured out where we came from. It was the puddle jumpers and city ships that gave it away.

"I can't believe you have built all this from the Stargate and Atlantis realms. So, you not only have like 75 million years of knowledge and the tools to build massive impressive ships. But also have the power from the Harry Potter realm also? That is so cool I wish I could have been there to witness you pull the survivors back from almost extinction. But wait. Wouldn't you need the DNA from the Alterans?" Tony was rattling off questions fast all day it got worse when he finally put the pieces together causing several laughs one of those came from Harry and the rest of our kids.

"Speaking of Harry Potter here is my adopted son and his wife Hermione and their family. Also, you will notice many of the ones around us look like a mix of Bella and I? they are also our children and their families. But to answer your question I had the gene from my mother from my realm. Most of the realms tie in with Alteran coming and spreading life in the galaxy for humans. So, there is usually left behind tech that we find from them, but there are some where we don't find their interference. Like the lord of the rings universe and Star Trek universe also didn't have any sign of them ever being there." They were quietly going over what I just said while I stood with my arms around Bella.

"The Harry Potter? How did you manage to adopt him and get him away from Dumbledore?" Natasha asked I guess she was a Harry Potter fan and so is Tony when he looked like he wanted to ask that very same question.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter and Alex rescued me from my aunt and uncle just after my sixth birthday. Then they scanned for the soul shards from Tom Riddle and did away with him. Before we saw Dumbledore at Gringotts two weeks later. And they adopted me, and it was a done deal before he could do anything about it. But we spent the next five years training me and Hermione so when we went to Hogwarts we would be above the teachers in our training. Oh, and they also began a mass exodus of all magic from Earth about the time we started school." Natasha looked at us with approval so did a few others who knew the story.

"Wait does this mean you can help out in certain situations?" Tony asked like he was building up for something.

"Yes, it depends on the situation and if we can get the right plans put into place. Why? We have already said we would help where we could." Bella said not getting where Tony was heading with this question.

"Can you or can you not travel back into time? Say go back and save my parents from the deranged killer that is friends with the capsicle?" Tony knows about the time ship that Janus built, I still think his parents was wanting a girl when they named him that.

"No, they can't they explained the same thing to me on going back and saving my family from Tom Riddle. If they went back in time and saved them then they would have created a time paradox and it could have screwed up the events following that night. True I might have had a new brother or sister or something like that, but I wouldn't have the wonderful life I have now either." Harry told him and Tony didn't look sold on the idea.

"So, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Whats the worst that could happen?" Tony asked us I see he isn't going to let this go.

"Let's see you were a spoilt rich kid that was rebelling against your father because he didn't spend enough time with you. There are so many ways that you could end up, a disgrace to your family and you might not have built the iron man suits or the JARVIS program. You could have died in the middle east when they attacked, or it might not have happened to you but your father. You would probably not care about anything right now if you were still alive." I tell him and I still don't think he gets it either from the look he has in his eyes.

"We avoid mucking about with time because the smallest change could turn out to be drastic on down the line. There is a limit on how far we are willing to go back and do." Jasper said making his presence known.

"Jasper where have I heard that name before? Wait! Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock? I thought you were a vampire; how did you get to be here?" Natasha asked looking shocked and a little leery.

"Well, you see we three were in the same realm when Alex and Bella met and acquired their powers. And yes, I was a cold one, but Alex changed me into a traditional vampire along with a few others. But he has been a brother to me ever since we met. Then we joined him on his realm travels." Jasper said as he used my shoulder as an arm rest, so I poked him in the ribs making him jump causing several people to snicker that includes our family because we all know Jasper is ticklish.

We wrap up our tour and we beam back down to Stark Tower and I use a repairo spell on the surrounding area. Bella joined me when we finished, we went back to the tower and they were looking at us in awe. We just shrug it's the first time we got to really use that spell, we tell them goodnight and beam back up to our ship. I have two frisky women to deal with tonight plus I want to spend some time with our three little hybrids.

I ravish Bella and Tali for several hours until we fall asleep. The next morning, we wake up and have a couple rounds of shower sex, something Tali has discovered she loves. Tali loves feeling the water running down between us as I take her against the shower wall. Tali has really good upper body strength because she latches on to me its like she is afraid to let go. Or maybe it's the sensation of everything that she doesn't want me to quit? All I know is she is beautiful and sexy and I enjoy watching her and Bella playing while we are having sex.

After our wonderful shower sex, we get dressed and we get our little bundles of energy up. We then dress and feed them and play for a few hours then Bella and I beam down to Tony's apartment. We must have scared him because he jumped when we turned to look at the noise. We snicker at his expression and he glared at us. Thor comes in and plops down on the couch we join him, and I begin to wonder where Loki is.

"So, Thor where is Loki this morning? Just curious if we need to help track him down is all." I say making Thor grin.

"You don't need to worry about my brother he is being quite secure." Thor said smirking.

"How long before the Bifrost is rebuilt? Or has it been already fixed?" Bella asked Thor.

"Lady Bella I would guess the Bifrost won't be finished for several months. I could use the tesseract to transport us to Asgard, but I am not in any hurry to get home. Unless your ship could get us there?"

"I wonder how the wormholes will affect the hyperdrive? If it doesn't then we could be there in no time at all." I say thinking about if we should try.

"I think we should give it a try. That way we can see more of this realm, you never know what we might see. And besides I would like to see Asgard to see if its like in the movies!" Bella said excitedly

"If you think it would be alright then yes, I would like to show you Asgard and its better than what they showed in the movies." Thor said with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Asgard, could I go too?" Tony asked excited thinking about seeing our ship travelling the stars.

So, Thor went and retrieved Loki where ever they had him stashed and we five beam up to the ship. Loki gets his own personal body guards the furling are happy to restrain Loki and he finds out just how strong they are. We are on the command deck and I get Thor to point out where Asgard is located. We get the course set and Joker opens a hyperspace window and we jump to Asgard. The trip is only a couple of minutes and we drop out of hyperspace right in front of Asgard. We all gasp at the wonderous sight before us and I can't wait to see it up close. Tony is quiet still after he witnessed the hyperspace window opening.

"I see Heimdall is still keeping watch even though the new Bifrost isn't finished yet. Just beam us down close to him and we will have to walk to the palace from there." Thor said and he was chuckling at our expressions.

"How many can visit? There are quite a few here that would love to see Asgard, family especially." I say still in awe. "They really didn't capture the wonder of Asgard in the movies, don't get me wrong they did a great job. But still wow!" several said wow also.

"I wouldn't take too many father might think we are being invaded." Thor said with an amused expression.

We take just a few with us at first like Jasper, Monica, Bella and I. We beam down and startle Heimdall, I guess our cloak can get passed even his all-seeing eyes. He bows to Thor and looks at us with curiosity in his eyes. We walk the very long rainbow bridge to the palace that looks like it is all gold. We watch as ships fly about the city kind of like you would expect to see in a futuristic world with flying cars. Only they are boats! Jasper and I are in our council robes and our wives are wearing the flowing dresses from middle earth. As we are walking Loki is running his mouth about the injustice of being here again. But Thor just slaps him on the back and grins and tells him it will be alright causing Loki to scoff.

"Greetings father I come back with Loki and I met some new friends." Thor said with a booming voice and I can't help but to compare him to Emmett and his boisterous personality. We all bow to the all father.

"Hello, my sons, I see you have brought some from Midgard. Is there a reason for this Thor?" Loki just smirks about that comment.

"No father they come from another realm of earth and Alex and Bella are a sorcerer and sorceress. The other two can just do magic." Oden looked intrigued about us being sorcerers.

"Indeed son. It has been a very long time since we had met a sorcerer. But you are not the average sorcerer, are you?" Oden eyes us for a little bit and smiles at us. Then he cuts his eye to Loki and we are sent along with Thor to the dining hall. The trial for Loki was between Oden and Frigga and we will have a feast once they are done.

The feast had a lot of drinking and we had to show some of the spells we could do. We do show some of the light spells from what we learned from the master sorcerer, then we show some of the lighthearted spells from the Harry Potter realm. Which has some funny prank curses, everyone had a good laugh. And we ate too much and the drink was strong enough to give us a pretty good buzz. We were shown to guest quarters and we slept well that night. The next day Thor showed us around and was curious about our fighting skill. So, we went to the training area and we fought without armor and he was impressed that we could hold our own. But he still kicked our asses, he is a god after all! We had asked if anymore of our family could come and see the wonders of Asgard, but Oden was against the idea. So, we go back to our ship and Thor asked Oden if he may return with us to Midgard, but oden declined his request and they wished us well.

When we beam back to our ship we turn and head back to earth and report in at Tony's tower. He was still miffed he couldn't get a close-up view of Asgard, but we managed to take many photos before we left. We arrive to a glare from Director Fury and he wanted to know where we had been for the last couple of days. His glare lessened when we explained we gave Thor a lift to Asgard. But he was still unhappy with us for leaving without informing him first. We just smile and apologize, and he just waves it off.

"I think we should start contacting these other individuals that we seen in the movies. And build up our team a little more, what is your opinion Alex?" Fury asked me and surprising us all.

"Well, that is a touchy subject because I don't think ant man has been discovered yet. Or I should say he hasn't passed on his suit and knowledge yet. Spiderman is just getting started and the guy with the wings is probably ready to be recruited. But without the scepter in play vision won't be born I guess you could say." I shrug and Fury is nodding at my assessment.

"That was my thoughts also and it would be too dangerous for the things to happen that would allow vision to be born." He then turns and leaves without so much as a bye or see ya later. Then we just share a look and snort.

"Okay now that Mr. uptight has left, how about you help me out in the lab and show me what you can do?" Tony asked and was almost begging so Bella, Jasper and I follow him into the lab.

"This doesn't mean we will be giving tech ideas to you Tony just so you know." He deflated and nodded as we walked into the lab and we met JARVIS and I have to say they were close on the voice and mannerism in the movie.

We have several of the kids come down and we help get some of Tony's ideas to work, we even helped on his hulk buster suit. Though we have our doubts if it would last long in a fight. It might just piss the big guy off more instead. He just tells us we are just kids what do we know! Well after that we refuse to enter his labs and just hang out in his living room with the rest of the Avengers when they are around. Steve or Captain America decides to test our fighting skills and I have to say he is tough, and we tied most of the time. Until he met our protection detail and they wiped the floor with him. After a couple of weeks, we start hearing about how SHIELD is going after Fury and Steve.

We heal all injuries that Fury received from the attempt on his life and he has prepared to retaliate. While this is going on Tony begins to get mixed up with the Mandarin. And soon Thor will have to face the dark elves. Its fascinating that all this happens almost at the same time and if we are to assist with it all we might need to have separate teams on this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

ALEX'S POV

We have a meeting about who will work with which member of the Avengers. It was decided that I would assist Thor since I might be able to remove the reality stone from Jane Foster when she is exposed to it. Jasper said he would take Tony and try to prevent Pepper from being abducted. Then Jane said she would help Fury out with SHIELD when the time comes. Of course, Garrus will be her backup along with a couple of our kids. Jasper will have the kids and possibly Monica to back him up. I will have Bella and Gray and maybe a couple of kids with me, this doesn't include our usual protection detail that will tag along.

Jasper and Jane will have two defiant shuttles each for backup and I will be using Alice plus one other. The admirals will monitor all three teams from the Isabella our mothership. So, if we need backup, they can send it. Jane takes Fury and they prepare to assist Captain Rogers and will be hovering over SHIELD headquarters. Her biggest issue will be the winter soldier or Bucky as they now know him. We may be able to undo his programing, but Jane will need to subdue him first. Jasper has the easy one he just gets to kill everyone of the Mandarins people if he must.

"How is the best way to subdue this Bucky character? I mean he has a mean left hook with that artificial arm they stuck on him." Jane asked making several of us chuckle at her.

"Sorry Jane we didn't mean to chuckle, but I would beam his ass up to a cell under stasis. That would render him as if he was unconscious." I say to her and she nods, and the kids tell her about the cells on the ships for just in case.

"Okay how would you recommend taking down those three ships?" Jane asked.

"This is where you will need to work with Fury and his team and beam him down to the head office to expose Hydra. Then I would hover across from their launch pad and blow them out of the sky when they give you the signal." Jasper spoke up on that topic and she nodded to Fury who looked in agreement with us.

"And where will you be located Alex? If you don't mind me asking?" Fury asked me.

"I will either be camped out over the UK or I will go wait with Thor. But I think Oden might not want me to hang out there for very long." I say causing several to snort.

"What will you do about Dr. Foster once she absorbs the reality stone or the liquid whatever the hell it is?" Fury asked me and everyone turns to me also curious what I plan to do about it.

"I think I will be able to remove it from her safely, but I won't be able to until I see for sure when we run scans on her. The only thing is if we don't let Thor take her back to Asgard then the dark elves will not attack thus letting Loki escape from prison." I say and several nod though Fury didn't act like he cared if he did escape.

"Does this mean they would attack here instead? I know Greenwich is where they will need to be to activate the stone." Fury asked me.

"It is possible, but we will be ready. I figure Thor will want to take her to Asgard anyway." I tell him and he nods.

We break from our meeting so everyone can go to their assignments. Jasper clapped me on the back and whispered to watch my back I tell him the same thing. The admirals wish us luck and said they will keep watch over us and to hail them if we need them for anything. Gray, Bella and a couple of our kids pile into a defiant shuttle. I decided to keep Alice in reserve for just in case meaning she will be in my pendant as usual. We fly down to the UK and we locate Jane Foster and Darcy where they are just beginning to investigate the displacements. We figure it will take a couple of days for them to locate the correct one.

JANE'S POV

Since meeting Alex my life has taken a turn for the better especially since I also met Garrus. With our little ones we thought would be impossible to have, but thanks to Alex we find it is possible. I am glad we left our realm and so many joined us, it has been quite the experience to say the least. Working with Director Fury will test my patience because he is a demanding and an uptight man to be around. But I will bite my tongue because I can't expect to work with someone like Alex and all our other friends all the time. He is always easy going and will listen to everyone when they have an opinion. They all feel like a family and they welcomed us with open arms after we got used to them. Garrus likes them too he can always find someone to let him calibrate something.

"What has you in deep thought Shepard?" Garrus asked me purring. God, I love that purr.

"Oh, just thinking about how much our life has changed since we met Alex and his family." I say as he wraps his arms around me from behind and the rumbling purr does wonderful things to me and he knows it.

"Yes, I would have to agree that our life improved when we met him and joined the family. After playing the games I am glad they came when they did. I couldn't imagine going through that hell and possibly losing you in the end." Garrus said as he nipped my neck making me shiver.

"I hate to break this up, but shouldn't you be paying attention to what is going on down there?" Fury snapped at us, yes, I cannot stand this man.

"We are very aware of what is going on down there see your friend Bucky is just now engaging Captain Rogers. Besides he is supposed to contact us when he is ready for us to beam Bucky up to a cell and put him in stasis." Fury nodded and went back to monitoring his own people.

"So, we aren't going down there to kick this Bucky guy around? Too bad I was looking forward to some fun." Garrus said making me snort.

"I could do with some fun also, but we will have to wait for some other time big guy. We might have to go spar with some of the furling, or Alex and the kids they are a tough group to beat." Garrus hummed and nodded stepping away from me.

"This is Captain Rogers lock on to Bucky and beam him up to a cell now please. He is fighting the programming and is recognizing me a little and we need to get him out of the way for the next step in our operation." Garrus and I share a look.

"Acknowledged beaming now. Beam complete and stasis field is on. Okay Fury we are waiting on your side of this operation." I say after taking care of Bucky Fury just glares at me, you know he reminds me of Udina a little.

"Yes, I am aware Shepard, or did you want me to call you commander?" Fury said trying to get under my skin I just grin at him.

"Shepard is fine because I am not really a commander anymore." I say making Garrus snort.

"Okay well it's time to beam me down to the control center they are launching those ships." Fury said and I nod and beam him to the designated place thankfully he is now out of our hair.

"I am glad he is gone now, how does anyone stand working for him?" Garrus asked me and I just shrug.

"I don't know I couldn't put up with him for very long, okay we need to lock on and blow those ships out of the air." I say and Garrus nods.

We let them get up several hundred feet up in the air and we fire on them sending them crashing to the ground. We watch as Steve makes his way back to the SHIELD headquarters to fight with Hydra operatives that are fighting the people that are loyal to SHIELD. It takes them a few hours to round up the Hydra agents or kill them. After awhile Steve Rogers wanted to beam up to check on Bucky. We beam him up and I take him to see Bucky in the brig and he stands there for a little bit and nods. We walk back to the command deck and we monitor what is going on down on the ground.

"Just one shot each took those ships down? Just how powerful are your ships?" Steve asked us to call him that said with a little awe.

"Not sure how to answer that because that wasn't at full power. If we had hit them at full power, we would have vaporized them instead of bringing them down." I say shocking him just a little bit.

"Seriously? Why would you need weapons that powerful?" Steve asked and Garrus and I looked at him like he was nuts. "Okay maybe that was a stupid question, but still this is a scout vessel."

"And Alex wanted them to be able to back up the battleships if need be. And sometimes you need big guns when you're out scouting. I know I wished I had one of these babies on many missions." I say grinning Steve just nods.

"We needed guns this powerful to take on the reapers in our realm and I am glad Alex came along when he did. Otherwise our life wouldn't have been very pleasant fighting for our right to live against giant machines that wipe out all life in the galaxy every fifty thousand years." Garrus said and Steve just realized just how primitive their realm is compared to ours.

We are told we have done all we could do here, so we head back to our mothership. I just hope the scientist can undo the programming that was done on this guy named Bucky. Once we are docked, we beam Bucky to a new stasis chamber so they can see what they can do for him. Then we report in with the admirals they are also glad to have come with us.

JASPER'S POV

I am not sure how much help I will be other than to beam Pepper out of their clutches when they kidnap her. We watch and wait, and I hate the waiting it could be days before they make their move. I sure hope Alex is having better luck than we are. Because after we beam her up all we can do is sit and wait. Or maybe we can lock onto these guys and send them somewhere like the sun they are after all unstable. I beam Pepper up and she looks shocked and one of the kids takes her to help calm her down and explain what is going on.

The next couple of days is annoying and boring the only thing Tony does is check in and try to get under our skin. I think Alex would have been better at watching Tony he would wind Tony up instead. When they kidnap the president, we wait until they are all in the same area to expose who is in on it. When Tony tells us to beam the president up, we do, and he is shocked to see a spaceship. Well that and to be beamed up is another shocker for him, we explain a little that is going on. We then ask him where he would like us to beam him to and he wants to wait and watch.

Tony has activated all his spare suits and we watch as he takes care of the strange group. I can see trying to upgrade yourself but to go until you are unstable is just plain crazy. I wonder if Alex is having it any better than we are. The kids are answering the many questions the president has and he is actually impressed and is keeping a level head. We heard from the admirals that Jane has Bucky and they took down many of the Hydra agents at SHIELD headquarters. At least she got to shoot at something, oh well we figure we will get our chance to take on Hydra when we go to Sokovia. That should be an interesting fight. Tony wraps up the last of the group and is taking care of his suits. We then ask the president where he would like to be dropped off, and he said the white house. So, we fly to Washington D.C. and beam him directly to the oval office as requested. After we drop him off, we go and meet up with the mothership. She is in orbit above the north pole to try and stay out of the way.

I just hope Alex has it better than I did. It was boring just watchin and waiting. Oh well I shall wait and see what happens and hope he has a better report than we did. I have a feeling the president will cause a problem with where SHIELD is working with someone with advanced tech and he wasn't informed. But for now, we will go report in and then I will go take care of my two insatiable mates.

ALEX'S POV

I heard about Jane finishing up at SHIELD a little early at least she got to shoot something. We are still camped out here waiting for Jane Foster to stumble into the right displacement. I think I will warn her about what she is about to run into if she keeps investigating the area. Though I doubt she will believe me, and she will just continue investigating them until she stumbles onto the right one.

"Do you think it would do any good to give Jane Foster a heads up about what is about to happen if she keeps investigating?" I ask Bella and she furrows her brow and thinks for a little bit then shrugs.

"It couldn't hurt but do we go down there and risk a displacement? Or do we beam her up for a couple of minutes?" Bella asked me I had to shrug myself I didn't know if we should let things playout or warn her.

In the end I send down a hard-light hologram and she just brushed off my warning. Talk about a hardheaded woman her assistant was a little more wary of the situation. But as soon as I mentioned Thor? Jane was determined to see this through consequences be damned. Darcy was trying to talk her out of it but was getting nowhere with her. Oh well I did try to warn her, and she chose to ignore my warning. Other than beaming her up there isn't anything I can do about it and Bella agrees with me. Gray just shrugs and said she is probably pushing her luck just so she can see Thor again and I can only agree with him.

We are monitoring her, and she finally finds the correct one and is gone for a couple of hours. When she makes her appearance again, we can get a detailed scan of her and this stuff is powerful, but I think I can pull it out using dads' power. I look ahead and see that it will work, and I will be able to force it back into a stone shape. But I see we will be on Asgard when I do this, and we will need to shoot down the dark elf ships that will have an impressive cloak. So, I have my hologram waiting when Thor arrives, and I tell him I did warn her not to continue. He just shakes his head and muttered stubborn woman about that time a policeman comes up and tries to make her evacuate the area and is blown several yards away. Well that makes the fellow cops think she did it on purpose and I tell Thor I will meet him on Asgard, and he nods as he summons the Bifrost.

We inform the admirals we are headed to Asgard and we fly out of the atmosphere and engage the hyperdrive. We are there in a matter of minutes and Bella and Gray beam down with me. We surprise Heimdall again making us chuckle at him we then inform him we are here to see Thor. He then announces our arrival and lets us proceed but I warn him of the dark elves' arrival. He thanks us for the warning and will keep a lookout for them, we nod and begin our very long walk. We inform the kids to keep an eye out for their ships and their cloak might be on par to ours. We walk and we are met by Thor then he leads us to their healers to see what they can do though he knows they might not be able to do anything.

"I thank you for trying to prevent Jane from doing this." Thor said as we walk into see the healers.

"Short of tying her up I don't think I could have stopped her especially when I mentioned she would see you again." Thor sighed and then smiled at her as she was asking questions about the different medical equipment.

"I think she is quite the determined woman and knows what she wants." Bella said smiling making Thor nod about halfway through their scans Oden made his entrance and he was not happy with Thor.

"Ah, welcome Alex and Bella I see you have brought a friend with you?" Oden asked me and was still looking over at Thor.

"Yes, this is my good friend Gray he is from the furling nation from another realm. He also acts as my bodyguard on occasion though I tell him he doesn't need to." Oden nods and looks him over.

"Yes, it is a good friend to have when they will watch your back even when you figure you don't need it." Oden said with a slight smile. "I greet you friend of Alex and I hope you will share your tale with us at dinner. Now if you will excuse me, I need to talk to my son for a few minutes." Oden said eyeing Jane and Thor.

We are shown to the dining area and wait for Oden, Thor and Jane to arrive. Frigga gives us a warm welcome and we talk for several minutes until they arrive with Oden coming in with a scowl on his face. Thor looks about the same and I can only imagine what was said. We sit down and we begin eating and Thor brings up the dark elves will be coming for the Aether. And it is Malekith that is coming somehow, he has been in suspended sleep to wake once the Aether is once again in touch with someone. Oden denies that there is any left and we share a look and it was missed by Oden. Then Thor mentions they will slip one of their berserkers into the dungeons and Oden glares at Thor. Oden eventually tells him to drop it because he will hear no more on the subject.

Then Oden turns to Gray and asked him to tell him of his tales and we listen to what life was like for them fighting off the wraith. Then he gets to where they entered the bunker only to awaken ten thousand years later to us rescuing them from their stasis and ending the war. Oden is impressed with our bravery at facing such a foe and coming out the winner and earning such loyal friends. Then we begin telling of our other adventures in other realms and he was amazed how much they can differ from one to the next. I then gift him with a bottle of fire whisky I had bought in the Harry Potter realm, well I bought several cases of it along with butter beer. Oden declares it an excellent drink along with Thor and we finished our meal with drinks.

We are shown to guest quarters for the night and Bella and I make love for a couple of hours before falling asleep. The next morning, we are awake in time for breakfast and Thor wants to go against Gray to see how well he fights. Thor is impressed with him when Gray bests him half of the time then we are all in fight training for several hours. For the simple rule of we can only improve with training, needless to say we were quite sore that night. They bring in a group of prisoners the next day and we see the berserker that is trying to hide among them. Thor said we can do nothing until it's too late because father would punish us for fighting in the prison.

We contact our kids and warn them the attack will happen soon so keep your eyes peeled for trouble. They launch a second defiant shuttle and are hovering on each side of the rainbow bridge protecting the city. It's not until the next afternoon that they make their attack. The one in the prison makes his move first and we are there to meet him and he is a tough fight. The fight ends up with us in the palace and Oden saw that we were telling him the truth. Then they try to attack the city and our kids take out each ship that tries to sneak past them. They even take several shots at the main ship and taking it down. When they finished there are smoking wrecks on each side of the rainbow bridge.

Oden comes out to see for himself if any dark elf had survived and there were a couple and they didn't last long after they open fired on them. What was interesting was Oden was firing streams of lightning from his staff or spear it's hard to tell really it looks like it is made from solid gold. The fight we had with the one from the prison didn't last long with Thor, gray, Bella and I fighting it. We were of course in armor so any hits it tried on us was brushed off. In the end I used a binding spell and then I petrified his ass from the Harry Potter spells and it worked great. Then it was a matter of ending him, we checked on Frigga and Jane and they were fine so Malekith didn't make it to them.

Oden apologized to Thor for not believing him and was glad we were there to assist in the fight and allowed our children to visit. They shrunk the shuttles and came walking up with awe and wonder in their eyes and a huge smile on their faces. Oden was surprised that they looked 18 when we also looked 18 and we had to tell him about our inner dragon. After that he wanted to see our dragons and we transformed, and he was truly amazed. We had a celebration feast afterward and we all stuffed ourselves and drank a lot. I have to say they have some strong stuff they drink here. I also shared another bottle of fire whisky everyone enjoyed it.

The next day I mention to Thor I might be able to remove the stone from Jane though I am unsure if it will cause her pain. They were willing to try anything to save her life. So, I use my father's power and I snap my fingers and it flows out of her into a ball floating in the air. Then I use it again to return it to an actual stone instead of fluid. Once it was removed from Jane she fainted, and Thor caught her. But she came too shortly after I was done with the stone and it was floating in the air. Oden has it encased so no one can touch it. Then he decides to put it in hiding for now and we don't argue though I figure we will be seeing it again someday. We spend a few days longer on Asgard and Oden and Frigga laugh at some of the antics our kids get up to. When we say our goodbye Oden said for us to visit again. Oden even allows Thor to escort Jane back to earth! We decide to try out the Bifrost and it was different.

We land on Tony's landing pad and he complains about he just fixed that. We snicker at him and he looks at us funny we just shrug at him and he sighs and walks away. We tell the admirals where we are now, and Jasper joins us, and we tell him of what we did while on Asgard. Jasper punched my arm and shook his head at me.

"Ow! What did ya do that for?" I say to Jasper while rubbing my arm.

"Because you got the more exciting job out of all three of us." Jasper said smirking at me.

"So, what did you do on your job?" Bella asked Jasper.

"Not a whole hell of a lot. I beamed up Pepper and then the president and I bet Fury has some questions to answer. Since he is working with someone with such high tech and he wasn't informed." Jasper said shaking his head at me and sighed. "I watched Tony do all the fighting and that was pretty much it." Jasper let out a huge sigh causing us to chuckle at him and he gave a halfhearted glare.

"You probably could have used your armor and helped him out." Bella said and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure now you tell me, why didn't I think of that?" Jasper face palmed causing Bella to giggle god I love her giggle.

"The kids got to shoot down several ships before they could attack Asgard and was given permission to visit." Jasper glared at them making them laugh at him and they run away.

"You know if it wasn't for them ganging up on me, I would kick their ass. But I will get even you wait and see." Jasper said loudly we hear chuckling from the other room even Thor laughed.

"Awe but you love us uncle Jasper." We hear a couple of chuckles and Jasper shakes his head grinning.

"I do but I will get even you bunch of ornery kids." Jasper said making Bella giggle and I just grin.

"So, when are we hitting the Hydra base?" Tony asked as he came back in the room with Fury who was eyeing us.

"I thought we would we leave that up to you since this is your party as they say. We will help out as much as you want us to." I say to them then we give our report on what happened on Asgard and all Fury did was nod and sit down and looked deep in thought.

"So, you didn't offer to keep the reality stone? I figured you would want to keep it so you would know of its location." Fury asked me.

"Nope, I didn't want to keep it for three in one place could be dangerous and I am not sure how Thanos is tracking them down. So, it's possible we could see it again unfortunately." I say to them and they nod.

"That isn't very reassuring what will you do to keep him from getting the two you have?" Fury asked me.

"We will see once he makes an appearance and we see how tough he is. But we have the problem of the sister Thor was never told about. And this Dr. Strange has the time stone so we need to keep an eye on him." I say and they nod then Fury just gets up and walks out no bye or anything.

The rest of the Avengers come in and we get to work planning our assault on the Hydra base in Sokovia. We get to have several people help with this fight and Jasper perked up cracking his knuckles and grinned. The kids weren't any better, so we follow them in Alice and several beam down to join in the fight. Jane, Garrus and about twenty of others that were itching for a fight. Namely several kids and some of the ground teams from our ships, oh and Tali said she wasn't going to mis out on this fight either. When we get there, we target the heavy stuff like tanks and reinforced machine gun nests. All that is left is the foot soldiers and whatever is within the complex everyone is taking down the enemy easily. Then the Maximoff twins begin attacking so we beam them into stasis to deal with later.

After all Hydra agents are neutralized and we had hacked into their computer before they began purging and deleting everything. We manage to get locations of a couple of other cells of Hydra for Fury to decide on what to do about them. There are also a few high-ranking officials that are members of Hydra that will have to be dealt with. But we will leave it all up to Fury for now and just watch and listen.

Thor was in no hurry to go back to Asgard so he was spending what time he could with Jane Foster. He also wasn't looking forward to meeting his sister that he wasn't told about. We can only agree with him on that, it would be quite the shock to find out you had a sibling that your father kept from you. I have no room to talk I might not be an only child dad might have had others. Come to think about it there was an episode where someone had the powers of Q and dad was defending them. Huh I wonder if they really are my sibling though I can't recall the episode very well. I might have missed it and only caught people talking about it. Oh well it isn't anything I can do about it and if dad doesn't want to tell me, who am I to argue?

Since it will be two years before anything will happen well there is Spiderman, Antman and Dr. Strange. But we don't need to get involved in those we will let the Avengers help them out if needed. Fury recruited Falcon already and is watching Antman and Spiderman for the moment. Unfortunately for Thor he was called back to Asgard by Oden he probably doesn't want him to get to attached to Jane Foster. We were right about the president causing problems for Fury, he has issued they have an oversight director. Everyone was expecting that, but they weren't expecting them to tell them to try to get our tech away from us. So, we pull back and only will send down holograms of us to Stark Tower we left a communicator in case we are needed.

Our scientist manages to deprogram Bucky and Steve will beam up every so often to visit. The furling has enjoyed sparring with Bucky, and he seems to enjoy just being free of the programming. The Maximoff twins we deliver to Fury to try and win them over, but I doubt he will. For one thing their hate for Tony will not be easy for them to overlook. We visit Asgard a few times and everyone gets a chance to see it up close at least once.

We hung out for the two years and just took a vacation. But we still had an eye out for trouble, like watching Oden. Thor went and got the crown from Surtur. Well it was more like the upper half of his head. Oden was impressed and they threw a grand feast. I swear they throw a feast for just about anything. Oden finally told Thor about Hela his oldest child, and what her return will cause, chaos! So, when it was close too the end of his life, Oden and Frigga took the rainbow bridge to a deserted planet. No one took it very well especially Thor. Heimdall kept watch and watched as Oden and Frigga departed this realm. Then he gasped as he witnessed Hela come from a portal and he said she looked very pissed off and powerful.

We then went back to earth to protect the time stone and Doctor Strange. We get there just before Thanos minions show up. We also left a couple of our alpha class battleship at Asgard for just in case. We scoop up the Doctor and his time stone, though he wasn't too happy when SHIELD showed up just after us. The only difference is they are willing to take it by force.

Its when Thanos goons attack that SHIELD realize they are no match for them and fall back. Tony shows up at this time and we have them boxed in, the one with magic is super tough. Then there is the brute that would compare to the hulk only he has an annoying large hammer. We concentrate on the magic user and I call for reinforcements, Thor and the Hulk show up as we begin beaming down our people. It's a long draw out fight just as we are about to bring the magic user down, the brute manages to throw his hammer our way.

That is when the Hulk roars and tackles the brute and takes his hammer and begins to beat him to death. Tony and Thor are helping Hulk take the brute down while we surround the magic guy. We are throwing spells at him and others are using Battle rifles or in Garrus case he is setup a little higher than Jane and fires when he gets him to turn his back. Actually, Garrus has dealt the most damage. Once we are an arm's length away, use a cutting curse followed by binding curse and the petrification spells from Harry Potter. When he is no longer able to move everyone opened fire filling the guy with holes!

When we hear more fighting, we run to join the party, and we get there just intime to see Thor, Hulk and Tony take the killing blow on the brute. We all notice we are breathing hard and the adrenalin is running high. Then Doctor Strange still breathing hard agrees to go with us. We all beam up and tow the ship out of the atmosphere then blow it up.

"Admiral lets tow that ship of theirs out into space and blow it to itty bitty pieces, shall we?" I give the order once we make it to the command deck.

"Yes, sir you heard the order lets make it happen people! Alex that fight looked intense! Should we swap out for the more damaging energy weapons?" Admiral Hacket asked me I look to Jasper and he nods agreeing with the Admiral.

"Sounds good to me Admiral, informing everyone to switch out before we have another fight on our hands." The Admiral sent out the order to all ground teams.

"Sir we have reduced the ship to itty bitty pieces as ordered, sir!" One of the newer recruits announced we all nod, and Thor comes in.

"Alex, could you help me kill Hela before she finds away of that world?" I check with everyone and they nod.

"Sure, just tell Joker which planet we are goin too and we should be there shortly." Thor steps up to Joker and they figure out where to go and we are in orbit in just a few minutes.

"Shall we fire from orbit, so we aren't face to face with the crazy woman?" Jasper asked everyone and Thor thought it would be best.

"Joker concentrate fire on the crazy woman, full barrage at full power." Admiral Hacket gave the order. We watch as he brings all guns to bare and open fires.

"Are there any life signs down there? Report!" Admiral Hacket was in his element today.

"There appear to be one faint life sign sir!" another recruit overseeing the sensor array told us.

"Shall we hit her with another barrage? Or do you want to chance her being stronger than she is letting on Thor?" Hackett asked Thor.

"Let's not chance it hit her with another round." Hackett looked to us and we nodded in agreement.

"Alright another full spread Joker." We all watch as the full spread of guns and drones' impact on the same spot."

"Report! Are there any life signs down there?" Hackett asked the same recruit.

"No sir there aren't any life signs down there." The recruit answered nervously.

"Good, she was one tough woman. Do you want to beam down and check for yourself Thor?" Hackett asked Thor and he nodded we beam down with him. Jasper is feeling for emotions and he shook his head. After about half an hour we locate her remains well whats left of her anyway.

"I want to take her back to Asgard to have an official burial." We nod and have a coffin sent down then came the gruesome bit. We beam back up and set course for Asgard. Once we drop Thor and the coffin off, we head back to earth but not before Thor hands over the reality stone. We get to earth to find Thanos fighting against Wakanda though now their barrier is keeping his hoard of whatever they are out.

"Admiral see if we can take those drop ships out, then if that works open fire on that huge ship in orbit."

"Yes, Sir Alex are you taking a team down to assist the Wakanda warriors?"

"Yes, we are Admiral and we hope to be able to take that gauntlet off Thanos also. Round up everyone even the avengers for this fight."

"Alex we just received a message from Fury. He is bringing someone called captain marvel he said she could help." Jasper said and we all looked surprised at him.

"Isn't she supposed to be super powered by one of the infinity stones?" Bella asked and we agree she would be valuable as an ally.

We manage to takeout the three drop ships just as a flaming woman hit the massive ship like it was made of tissue paper. She then sends the larger chunks to deep space. By the time we have all beamed down she came in for a landing and we did introduction, like Thanos didn't matter. Let me tell you he got steamed up over it quickly we took out what was left of his army. Then all eyes turned to Thanos and he looked nervous now.

"Just let me have the stones and I will be on my way, since you don't really know what to do with them." Thanos was almost pleading then there was a second, we waited and in came another ship. Out walks a human, a big red guy, a racoon, what looks like a walking tree and a girl with antenna on her head.

"What just give you the stones and let you walk off to kill off half of the universes population? I think not." Tony was grand standing and from the look on Thanos face? He was not amused, nope not even a little.

He threw the first punch heading right for Tony until he was in the middle of us. Then Hulk and Thor along with Tony grab him and wrestle him to the ground. Thanos uses the power stone to throw everyone from him.

"You think a few rejects can take me? I will have to locate the other four stones. And it be easy with them all in the same place. Thanos was feeling cocky now and didn't see the girl with the antenna she grabbed Thanos head the we all brought him to the ground. I summon the gauntlet to me. Then I pop the stones off and send them into my pocket dimension. Then we warp the gauntlet to the point Thanos won't be able to get it on.

"Just remember who killed you Star lord that's who and it was a nobody that did it!" He begins to swing wildly almost hitting people on our side. Several people pull Star lord off Thanos. Then the heavy hitters begin taking turns on Thanos. "Not so powerful without those stones now are ya." Star lord was feeling cocky today.

"Give me some room guys I can take him." Captain marvel told everyone, so we made space for her and she attacked him like atom bomb going off. I must give him credit he took it better than I would have thought.

"You're just an annoying bug that I will have to step on little girl." Thanos said while wheezing and he had broken his arm and one leg in their first strike.

"Well then why don't you get to steppin because I think this bug can take you." This chick knows how to kick some ass plus rile up her opponent.

They go toward each other she lifts him then jumps up sever hundred feet and body slams him making a nice crater. Thanos is breathing harder and can barely move. The hulk gets anxious and jumps on Thanos pounding him into the ground then started throwing Thanos around like a rag doll. By this time Thanos is barely breathing and is in terrible pain. The powers that be want him kept alive so they can pump him for information to help move earth forward. I just don't see that happening, would you?


End file.
